A New Watch
by Kingly Crimson
Summary: A year after the ending of the Second Omnic Crisis, thing's on earth have changed for the better with Overwatch back in the picture. However with the Creation of the new Slipstreamer Rocket being Tested in the Sol System by Winston, The People of earth find out they aren't alone. And they sure as hell aren't safe either. Time to call Overwatch.
1. A Great Discovery

**Earth, Gibraltar The Iberian Peninsula**

"Launch Successful, Congratulations Winston." Athena said as Winston watched earths first light constructed Slipstreamer was sent into orbit.

Although there would be no Omnic or Human Pilot, it was a first start at testing the new Slipstream technology which could get it to one solar system to the other. During the second Omnic Crisis nobody had time or the patience to think of such idea's as more pressing matters were of concern.

Tekhartha Mondatta was killed by an Assassin's bullet or more specifically Widowmaker's bullet. The situation was diffused quickly however as Winston had recalled Overwatch. With another crisis at hand, it was surprising that the Petras Act held absolutely No obligations about Overwatch intervening when it was obvious that the situation was no longer in their control.

Winston had remembered Overwatch single handily taking down the Talon Organization that began this whole fiasco first, but Reaper and Widowmaker had escaped and gone into hiding.

When both Human and Omnics realized that they were being played to hate each other, the world immediately banded together.

People had enough Violence.

Although Crisis or not, things had changed. Zenyatta had became the new head of the Spiritual Omnic Organization, He sought out Anti-Omnic activists and fought not with weapons but with words.

It was an odd sight to see former Hardcore Anti-Omnic's turn themselves in a tearful manner, apologizing sincerely after Zenyatta made a visit to Kings Row. Apparently the saying was true, Those who crossed his path were never the same again. They had been released after a few months for Parole after good behavior.

Genji came to terms with his brother, he had discovered the Hanzo had lived in guilt after believing he had killed his very own brother. After witnessing Genji as a cyborg, Hanzo believed his brother was gone for good but Genji convinced him that he was still if not more Human than ever but more importantly his brother.

They both worked together in dismantling their Father's Criminal Empire that had been left behind and put it to rest.

Australia had been drained of it's irradiated state and returned to it's former glory. The Junkers who had been deranged from Radiation were cured, except for Junkrat and Roadhog. Although Winston didn't want to admit it, it was good to see that those two were still up to no good with a surprisingly non existent murder rate in their criminal records.

Except for Kidnapping, Vandalizing, Possession of Illegal Material, Robbery, and of course, Loitering.

For the rest of Overwatch however, things were better than ever. They became an inspiration to everybody.

Winston smiled happily as he held the picture of his father Dr. Harold Winston, " _Always remember, Never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to see it, for what it could be._ ". He still remembered those words and would never forget the lessons he learnt from him.

"Alright Athena, Send her to Orbit around Mars." Winston said before shielding his eye's from a flash of blue light. Immediately camera's portraying the Red surface of Mars and the Lights of the surface colony come into view.

"Amazing..." Winston said, he didn't think this side project would go too far, but apparently NASA wasn't picky with funding when it came to matters like this.

"Approximately two seconds." Athena said, documenting the Slipstreamer's speed. It was a secret of the Slipstreamer's launch to the public, but he could only imagine the reactions, pretty soon space travel would be a thing of the past and Slipstream would be the new memo.

"I will order the cake."

"Thanks Athena, Just make sure it's peanut butter though." Winston said before relaxing on his tire and stretching his toes. Perhaps this did call for a celebration. However Winston wanted to try something else.

"Actually Athena, is it possible to send the Slipstreamer to Pluto? NASA encouraged putting the Slipstreamer to it's full use." Winston asked as he inspected the Camera's

"Very possible, I'm already on it." Within a second the Slipstreamer disappeared in a flash of blue light yet again.

"Perfect." Winston said, the progress was pleasing. Pluto's surface was still the same as seen from the few other satellite's in orbit around the small planet but the Slipstreamer gave a completely new view.

"That's a wrap for today, now on to ordering the-" Winston almost spat out the peanut butter he was eating. One of Pluto's Large moons was cracking apart as ice started floating freely in space, "Athena! The Slipstreamer!"

"On it." She said as she expertly avoided the ice formations, one unlucky satellite that strayed to close was immediately destroyed by the vented ice.

The ice quickly cleared from view of the camera, and in it's place revealed a new object of discovery. Leaving Winston's mouth wide open.

"Athena, call Overwatch."

 **Later**

Overwatch agents walked quietly inside, they had received the call 30 minutes ago and had traveled across from Rio to Russia in 10 minutes flat, Tracer of course had been the first to arrive.

"Winston! Good to see ya again!" She said as she hugged his big frame tightly. "Good to see you too Tracer, Are the others-?"

"Here? We just arrived." Soldier 76 said as he filed in along with Mccree and Pharah. The rest of the agents like Zarya and Lucio arrived a few minutes later.

"Fantastic, You have all arrived. Now I know most of you are probably confused as to why I called Overwatch." Winston announced.

"No worries Winston, Besides the Starcraft championship can wait." Hana said, earning a few chuckles from the others.

"Hmph, but on to business. You see recently NASA had funded a new way for space travel, Tracer is quite familiar to it. We all know it as Slipstream." Winston said as he pointed to the Camera's.

"Slipstream? You don't mean..." Tracer asked in worry. "I sense your concern tracer, but do not worry as we decided against using any sort of pilot." Athena said as her mobile form hovered inside the room

"Athena is rarely in her mobile Platform, I have a feeling there is more to this then your letting on." Genji said as he sharpened his Katana. The other members looked at Winston silently, Genji had a very valid point.

"You see, one of the moons of Pluto... Charon, broke Apart to reveal this." Winston hesitantly pointed the Camera's towards the newly discovered space structure earning a few gasps and surprised looks by the other agents.

It looked like a tuning fork in a way, made of white unknown metal which clearly indicated that it was artificial. A few floating ring's laid around the left end of the huge device but they laid dormant for reason's unknown. Nevertheless it was clearly not made by Humans.

"Does zis mean zat were not alone?" Reinhardt asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure big guy. I think I've been watching too many Hal-Fred Glitchbot movies." Mccree said sincerely.

"Extra-Terrestrial or not, I've already sent the news to the UN and NASA. The information is about to go public as well." Winston Summarized.

"Are you sure it's the wisest course of action Winston? For all we know they might not receive it as well as we would like them too." Pharah asked only to be met with a reply from Zenyatta.

"They shall embrace it, I've worked with earth's children to know so." Zenyatta said as he sat meditating on a crate. Pharrah shrugged but knew if it came from Zenyatta then he was probably right.

"Winston, I'm detecting something." Athena said as her platform stood motionless, Winston turned his head.

"Patch it through Athena."

The team watched in wonder as the rings began to slightly glow until they began slightly turning. It began progressing from their before a bright blue ball of light began shining in the middle.

"Get the readings on it, UN and NASA already have eye's on it." Winston said before inspecting a chart that was currently being printed out, his eye's widened. "Incredible..." Winston said before the other's had a look at it, only to be disappointed with a bunch of lines and graphing.

"Sorry to say partner, but this here stuff is all Greek to me." The McCree said as he held it to get a better look at it.

"Oh, my bad... I suppose an explanation is in order." Winston said before pointing to the lines in the graph.

"If you have a look here, most metals would simply be a linear design for a graph." Winston said before pointing to the outliers. "But if you look over here, the positive current around the Energy field is increases the mass of the slipstreamer while negative currents have the exact opposite effect." The explanation was suitable enough for all but Mccree.

"I think ya lost me at Linear." Mccree said before scratching his head in confusion making Winston roll his eye's. However his vision caught sight of the rings again, now speeding up at an increased rate.

"Herregud! Ish that thing going to Explode!?" Torbjorn said in a worried tone.

 **The Neeli**

"Is Everyone okay?" Rael'zorrah asked to his fellow shipmates. They had an encounter with a Batarian Slaver vessel, although they had attempted to negotiate a compromise or pay for free passage. The Batarians thought it would be easier to simply destroy the Neeli and salvage the scrap. It was a win win for the Batarians.

Rael'zorrah had commandeered the ship with expertise that could only be described as efficient as he quickly avoided the Disrupter Torpedo's. They had came in contact with a Dormant Relay as they were chased and saw little to no choice but to relay through to the next unknown sector of space.

Rael was sure he had broken about 11 council laws in the course of 7 seconds.

But it wasn't all bad, they were alive and not enslaved which was all that mattered. "Tonvar, Are we-?" Before Rael could ask they were met with normal look of space without the familiar surrounding of Eezo.

"Strange, the two relay's aren't very separate." Rael thought, Apparently this section of Inner council space had not been explored yet.

"Alright, get me a status report on the engines. We need to-" Rael was cut off by an explosion that shook the ship on the upper decks. Rael had quickly realized that the explosion came from the engine room. His Daughter was working in the engine room.

"Tali!?" Rael switched to Radio, "Tali do you copy!?" He was met with silence for a few agonizing seconds until he heard a response. "Reporting." She said before Rael sighed with relief.

"We lost our Stabilizer and Primary engine from overheating, Keelah... I'm not sure if we'll even make it through another relay jump like that let alone even change course." Tali said through the intercom.

"Bosh'tet, Were going to have to land somewhere and see if we can repair our damage... Wait, hold on." Rael caught sight of some sort of object drifting close to the relay.

"What is that? Some sort of Beacon?" Rael asked. The crew stared at the strange small white vessel.

"That's not council designated... Neither does it fit any design of the Databases sir." Veesa the navigator said as she went back to her console.

"So that means were dealing with a first contact situation?" Rael asked.

"Highly Likely." She simply said. For the first time the whole bridge was silent.

"Keelah... This day keeps getting better and better" Rael said sarcastically.

 **Earth, Gibraltar The Iberian Peninsula**

Within moment Winston's lab had became a main source of activity. UN scientists and researchers frequently ran around the place carrying data pads or running over graphs of data constantly. Within seconds of the info being announced did news Hovercopters flood the skies around the facility.

The Omnic and Human guards had already set up a perimeter to hold off the tide of curious spanish civilians who had heard the news.

And of course the Overwatch agents could only watch the chaos unfold as they watched Winston and Athena pace around the place in panic, attempting to keep everything in an orderly fashion.

"Ya know, If we didn't discover honest to god extraterrestrials just now then I would be laughing my head off right about now." Mccree said as he leaned against a crate.

"I agree. Winston - Kan qi lai hen hua ji." Mei agreed, unable to finish the rest of her English sentence making Mccree snort out a chuckle. Symmetra, Mercy, and Torbjorn had were already analyzing pictures the UFO.

Torbjorn within a second identified that it had sustained some damage from an unknown source, while Symmetra had commented on the crude but efficient design the ship sported.

Most interesting though was that Mercy had indicated something about the races biology.

"You see that right there?" Mercy said as she pointed at the high resolution photo on the datapad. "It's vented Unbacterialized air, mostly used in Vaccine labs. I think these Aliens might be sensitive to Bacteria if it is not even present on their ships." Mercy said.

"Interesting, But what else can you te-" Winston was cut off by a Robotic voice.

"Amazing! So this is the rushing atmosphere during first Contact!" The voice said. Practically every Omnic and Human scientist stopped what they were doing and peered by the other side of the room.

Low and behold stood the famed Director himself, Hal-Fred Glitchbot.

"I'm sorry mister Winston, I just couldn't get him to stop. He was just too-" The Lab guard tried to explain only earning a sigh from Winston.

"Did he promise to sign you an Autograph Aerchtus?" Winston asked the Stuttering Omnic.

"...Yes." He simply said, shame riddled in his robotic vocalizer.

"Fine then, I suppose I do enjoy some of his films" Winston said before Aerchtus saluted and marched back to the other side of the room, not before getting an Autograph from the famed director.

Hal-Fred simply paced around the room, scribbling notes on what each scientist was doing for a possible future movie that he was planning.

"So as I was saying, I had a theory that this new race has the ability to utilize this relay. I can imagine that because of this Element that it uses, this element Zero, it has the ability to change the mass of any object. Who knows the potential of this element?" Winston summarized to his fellow comrades.

"Well it's obviously meant to get to one Tuning fork to the other, if ya catch ma drift." Mccree said before lighting another cigarette, Winston's eyes immediately widened in realization.

"Wait! Mccree, say that again." Winston said.

"What? Catch ma drift?"

"No, No before that."

"Ya mean 'it's obviously meant to get to one Tuning fork to the other'?" Mccree asked in confusion.

"Why of course! This must be some form of space travel to this new alien race, They must have arrived to this 'Relay' from the use of another, thus creating some kind of Space travel Network." Winston said. All the Overwatch members stared at Winston before realizing the fact that Mccree said something that made sense in terms of Rocket science.

"Hey don't look at me fella's, I'm just a Mercenary." He said before blowing out another puff of smoke from his cigar.

Suddenly a new line of data was received.

 **The Neeli**

After the engine situation seemed hopeless for now, most Quarians were called up to the bridge as they watched in Curiosity at the Tiny Beacon.

Questions quickly arose, "Is this a First Contact situation?" or "Do you think they could help us?" was mostly being asked. Rael for the first time in his life was unsure on how to progress towards the situation.

His thoughts were interrupted however, "Father, What's going on?" Tali had recently arrived from the scorched engine bay only to be greeted with a complete silence in the Captains deck.

He turned around slowly to address her, the bright white eyes behind his suit sparked with seriousness.

"I didn't order you to leave your post Tali." Rael said sternly but his facade was broken a second later. The weight of the situation was crashing down on his shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry, I only wanted to-" Tali tried to apologize only for her father to raise a hand to gesture hear to hush.

"Don't apologize, It's just been hard for all of us..." Rael said before regaining his composure.

"Remember that promise I made, to you and your mother." Rael asked his Daughter, she nodded slowly in sad acknowledgement. "I plan on fulfilling it, I'll get us all through this." Rael said before turning around and becoming the captain that everyone needed him to be.

"Do we have a secure connection to the beacon?" Rael asked Tonvar.

"Affirmative sir. It was surprisingly easy and well set up on the other end to decipher as well as highly advanced, Maybe they could help us if we can find who the makers of the beacon is." Tonvar said earnestly.

Rael thought long and hard for a moment before reaching a consensus.

"Is that First contact Package ready?" He asked Veesa before she replied immediately.

"Finished it a few minutes ago, ready when you are Captain." Veesa said.

"Send it."

 **Earth, Gibraltar The Iberian Peninsula**

With the new introduction of a complete Data package being this time Actually sent from the Dormant alien ship, the whole room suddenly freaked out even further. Scientists ran panicked around the place.

It had took a few minutes for Winston to rally the rest of them into something more compatible to work with.

Currently theories were being flung over the place, Questions were being asked. Why had the Alien's sent Cultural Pictures to the Slipstream? For what reasons if they couldn't even understand their language? Most had been left scratching their heads.

It was comical to see Winston sit on his Truck Tire whilst a bunch of eggheads sat around him, either staring at the ground in thought or scrolling down notes.

It stayed like this for a good 30 seconds before someone had figured it out, just not the person someone expected it to be. Hal-Fred Glitchbot.

"Well isn't it obvious? It's a First Contact Package." The scientists stopped what they were doing and stared at the lone Omnic who had long abandoned his note writing.

The staring continued, signalling for the Omnic to continue. "I-I mean, When me and Jack Stirling were discussing the plot of my last movie, 'They came from Beyond the Moon.' We had this idea that when Alien's met Us for the first time, they would send this package with info on Language, Culture, and all that stuff. Of course Stirling and I only thought nothing at it during the time, we decided to scrap that idea." Hal-Fred said.

Winston took a moment until he Realized the Omnic Director had a very valid point. "And what would you suggest Mr. Hal-Fred." Winston said before the Scientists gave him a questioning look.

"Well, Uh, Reasonably speaking here. I guess we send them our own package and put whatever we can in it. Y'know like Languages, Math, Our Culture, History. Things like that." The Director nervously said with the new found attention being directed towards him.

Their was an Awkward silence before Lucio spoke up, "Dudes Right. Think about it people, were exchanging cultural Info here." breaking the ice and freeing Hal-Fred from the Awkwardness that arose.

Winston thought the best course of action before he decided.

"Alright then, Organize every set of Data we can send." Winston said before settling his eye's back onto the Space vessel.

"It's about time we invite our new Friends."


	2. An Uneasy Horizon

**The Neeli**

The Quarians had received the Aliens very own Package an hour ago from the beacon, It seemed as if the Aliens were eager to meet them as well. Rael had originally thought the lifeless planet below had been a colony for the aliens until it showed pictures of a flourishing green planet surrounded by oceans.

Rael realized that they were in the exact system in which their home world was present. These "Humans" hadn't even left their own Solar system yet.

The rest of the Data was indecipherable mainly because some of the main servers of the ships were completely busted by Disruptor Torpedo's, and it would remain that way for a while, but one thing was clear. The Humans were inviting them to their planet, the simple Slide of there ship reaching the Thermosphere of the planet was constantly shown on screen.

"Strange... They want us to simply pilot the ship in the Thermosphere? And then what?" Veesa asked as she sternly analysed the Slide. Rael looked long and hard at the graph before blue lights flashed across the screen for a second.

The crew was automatically on edge before realizing that it came from the beacon, which was no longer their anymore.

"Captain! Did you see that?" Tonvar asked with Tali right behind him, inspecting the window of the captains bridge.

"Report Tonvar." Rael said as his eye's scanned the space cautiously.

"What happened to the Human beacon? Did it go through the relay while we weren't looking?" Rael asked his first officer.

"Uh... No, It um, Teleported sir." Tonvar said nervously.

"Teleported? Are you playing games with me?"

"I mean, that's what happened Captain. The Humans some how have the ability to teleport their ships at will... And without a single trace of Eezo." Tonvar said.

"Amazing." Rael simply said. This new race hadn't even discovered Eezo yet but they had developed technology that seemed impossible without element Zero.

Rael decided it was high time to take action. "Put the Neeli on course for earth." Rael said before sitting back down. "Use the conventional FTL but don't push her too much, the Neeli might explode if we overheat her."

"Copy that Captain." Tonvar said before sending the ship to light speed. Within a few minutes they had reached this 'Earth', the Human Homeworld.

 **London, Kings Row**

What had been one of the most Notorious anti-Omnic neighborhoods back in the second Omnic Crisis was now Flourishing with both Human and Omnic alike. Both looking to the sky in wonder. An Omnic hoisted his Human daughter over his Shoulders while his blonde haired wife leaned on his shoulder.

It seemed everyone had even come from other parts of the world just to have a view of the Alien's who were called the Quarians after they fully translated the parts of the First Contact package.

Lucio had bought his DJ set for the southern side of the crowd and was currently blasting awesome base drops as Omnic and Humans alike both danced to the beat

However the Military was also in effect. Hovercopters and the new Slipstream jets soared through the sky, A few Hovertanks and Korean mechanized armor drone units, MEKA's laid dormant for precautions and a few members from other gaming leagues like KT Rolster and SK Telecom T1 were busy signing autographs from the excited fans that amassed outside the barrier.

As for soldiers, they had forces from all over the world to watch over the safety of the civilians, from the Tough Russian soldiers that to this day still used gas propelled weaponry, to the purely Omnic special forces from Numbani. Even Egypt had bought it's new Raptora combat suit Mark VI soldier's led by Pharah herself. Genji and Hanzo as well as a small Regiment of Overwatch Soldiers were busy trying to pass up the time by checking their own equipment, some of them wielding the newest tech like Chrono repeaters and Hellfire shotguns which were produced from the remains of the Talon Corporation.

However their was a few who preferred the pulse rifles that were in stock.

Of course with all of this Military prowess meant that every world leader was at the scene, Epson 6.0 who was the new President of Africa after being elected by the people of Numbani, to the Harsh but fair Russian Prime minister Sasha.

Morrison stood for Overwatch itself after being chosen as Commander after the second Omnic Crisis. Yet for a few old timers, they still called him Soldier 76. "I still don't like playing dress up party for the sake of a bunch of Extra terrestrials." Morrison said whilst the designers were doing his makeup despite his reluctance.

"Considering how were meeting an actual Alien species, For all we know bad Fashion could be a crime Commander." Pharah said, rare moments apparently viewed when Pharah actually attempted to crack a joke here and their, earning a few chuckles by her Egyptian Comrades and a snort from Morrison.

Reinhardt entered with his bulky but ceremonial power armor, barely fitting through the door frame of the trailer. "Do not fear my Friend, You got Zenyatta and Winston backing you up. After that the world leaders shall take it from zer." Reinhardt said as he and Morrison walked out of the trailer as soon as the soldier was done.

Both grizzled members walked outside, meeting Zarya who was chatting with a bunch of Russian Soldiers. Both Reinhardt and Morrisons eye's widened at what the Russians bought with them.

A fully functional Svyatogor Mech that laid Dormant.

For now that is.

 **Later**

"Hello and welcome Quarian's we welcome you to-... No, no that's not right." Winston nestled around a piece of paper as he tried to think up a script whilst Athena's mobile form watched him. "Hello, My name is Winston and... Damn it." Winston slumped down in defeat before a flash of blue light interrupted his thoughts revealing Tracer.

"Ello Winston, How's it coming along?" She asked the Primate who picked apart another Jar of peanut butter despite Athena warning him about keeping his body in shape.

"Not as I hoped for, I thought making that invitation video back in the Second Omnic crisis was already the toughest part of my life." The Ape said before he dropped his script to the ground.

"Apparently I was wrong." The Scientist said before his head drooped down.

Lena handed the piece of paper back to him. "Ah no worries Winston, Try to think nothing of it. Just be yourself." And then she disappeared, leaving a blue trace of slipstream behind her.

Winston sighed mournfully before looking at the paper, "If only it was that eas-" He was interrupted when Athena spoke.

"Winston, The scientists wish to notify you that the Quarian ship is in position for Gravitational Towing."

"Excellent, Send them out." Winston said, Gravity Towers were Tug boat like Spacecraft which would set up a gravity well and maintain a low gravity inside a confined bubble like sphere, one of Winston's inventions after creating the Shield Projector. Originally meant to stop Asteroids or rescue Space stranded crew, these Satellite Assembled structures could easily bring a small Cruiser like the Neeli to the surface.

"Alright Athena, I suppose it's time for me to go." Winston said before clambering off the comically small chair he had been sitting on.

 **The Neeli**

The Crew watched in Wonder as the two strange looking but angular designed space structures pulled up next to the ship. They had originally thought them to be simple satellites until they started assembling together, possibly using some magnetic interlocking system. Surrounding both sides of the ship, Rael couldn't help but be a tiny bit nervous.

His fears were put away however when a harmless Field of Energy was erected around the ship. "Captain, The Gravity has changed, were now in a Low gravity Environment." Tonvar reported.

"Keelah... Are they planning on landing us on the surface?" Tali asked before the Ship began quickly descend through the atmosphere without burning up. Light cruisers or really Cruisers in General didn't have the ability to land on Medium or Heavy Gravity planets. This system that these "Humans" used was incredibly advanced for a race that hadn't even left there very own solar system.

The Neeli was already quickly descending quickly. Most Quarians looked at the screens in wonder, although most had already been on their pilgrimages on other worlds this one seemed to be the strangest. It seemed as if these Human's were still stuck in the 21st Century with simplistic designed buildings, but the old scenery was paired up with futuristic and high tec sky scrappers which reached towards the sky's next to the primitive looking buildings. Strange Gravity propelled hovercraft floated through the sky like angry swarms of bees, almost like the citadel.

The damaged ship was slowly set down on the newly turned City roundabout to Spaceship dock. Rael had set the ship's docking gear down before finally aligning smoothly against the ground.

Rael immediately stood up from his command chair, "Everyone on Bridge on me." Rael said before turning around to face his daughter. who was in the middle of getting ready "Tali, stay here and guard the ship." Rael said before walking out of the Captains bay.

Tali sighed with frustration before sitting down in one of the empty chair's with her arms crossed. It was good to have an protective father but sometimes Tali wondered what her father considered protection and being a deciding factor in Quarian history.

 **London, An unknown Rooftop**

As the ship landed in the distance, two figures stood atop of the roof of an abandoned warehouse. One of the figures possessed a thin wiry stature whilst the other could only be described as a hulking brute of a man who breathed heavily through a gas mask.

He thinner man peered at the ship through the use of makeshift binoculars, technologically adjusted with Infrared, pieces of bottles, and duck tape... Lot's of duck tape.

The brutish one was simply sitting down, figuring out how to lick ice cream without taking of his mask.

The two people in question were the two Notorious criminals known as Junkrat and Roadhog, possibly the biggest masterminded criminals ever known to Human kind, or dumbest. Regardless Junkrat peered on at the world changing event unfolding.

"Say, Roadhog? Any idea why these Taurien folk wanna visit earth in the first place?" Junkrat or also known as Jamison Fawkes asked his hulking companion, Roadhog however was so absorbed in other matters.

"Ice cream..." The brute said before smudging it against the eye piece of the mask in a vain attempt to eat it.

"Precisely, Think about it Roadie, We pull this off. Then we get to make off with a bunch o' futuristic stuff that these Saurian's got." Junkrat said, once again misinterpreting the name of the Extraterrestrial specie.

Roadhog attempted to consume the delicious vanilla desert only for it to fall to the ground after it slid right off the cone making the giant man sigh sadly before unwrapping another vanilla flavor, tossing away the empty cone behind him with the rest of the pile of discarded cones.

"I know mate, those were the good old days." Junkrat said whilst still peering through his Binoculars, completely unknown to the fact that Roadhog or Formerly known as Mako Rutledge had not been listening to anything his brother in crime had to say.

After the end of the second Omnic crisis, Roadhog and Junkrat had gotten stupidly rich of the chaos that ensued. Both men could have easily made off with the money and gotten new names, do what apparently most former criminals would do and retire at the age of 30.

However Jamison and Maco quickly realized that being rich... Kinda sucked. It was all about having a big house with nothing but useless garbage in it and cars that you weren't even allowed to blow up. The two of them attempted to travel cross country and begin their reign of chaos again only to realize that they no longer had it in them, the spark that made wanton destruction fun to carry out.

Maybe it was the fact that both had learnt that most Omnics were more trust worthy than most Humans, like that time they were lured into that trap only for both of them to escape easily and get there revenge on the rich CEO who had set them up for the Legit job.

However thing's shifted for the better after they decided to visit Kings row for old times sake. Apparently they were having some big party there, only for both criminals to realize that actual Alien's were coming to visit earth or more specifically, coming to king's ridge.

For both criminals it was the opportunity of a life time.

"Wait Hogger, somethin's happenin." The mad Aussie said before peering closer to the microscope, Jamison's eye's widened when the bay door by the side of the ship slowly began to open.

 **London, King's Row**

"There coming out, are you ready Zenyatta?" Winston asked behind the Curtains of the dressing trailer. A fellow Omnic monk was straightening the last robe of Zenyatta's uniform.

The Fellow Monk gave a silent nod before retreating to the back and sitting down on one of the chairs with the rest of the dress up crew.

Despite all this preparation, Zenyatta still felt at conflict within himself. He had preferred the normal Monk attire that he wore on the battlefield, to wear these robes felt like too much. To make matters worse, the robes looked way to similar to the clothing of Zenyatta's now Deceased brethren, Tekhartha Mondatta who had been shot wearing the exact same robes.

However the higher ups had partitioned for Zenyatta to 'look his best' because he was going to be the represent the Omnic's of earth. Which was precisely the problem, He couldn't explain it, but he had had felt something stir within his soul of danger.

Worst of all though, this feeling never lied.

However he needed to be strong, the reputation of earth sat on the shoulders of Morrison, Winston, and Himself. Casually opening the trailer door in a smooth and calm fashion like his predecessor.

Winston and Morris were ready to go.

"Alright." Morrison said before walking forward.

"Time to make History."

 **Roundabout**

Rael had never seen so much people before, then again he had never had to deal with a first contact situation in the first place. But for the first time in his life, Rael had felt what he could only be described as welcomed for the first time in his life.

People cheered when they had walked off the platform and out into the sun, People actually celebrated their arrival. If only the council were a cheery bunch like these 'Humans'

Tonvar inspected the giant crowd that cheered for them from about 70 meters away. "Uh Captain, notice the amount of Mechs that these Human's seem to have?"

"Must be construction or Labor drones, How else do you think they were able to build these advanced platforms under 30 minutes?" Veesa answered before staring at the white metal constructs that had been set up around the place to serve as a capable landing spot.

"Hmph, I would never trust my child to Some simple V.I., Look what that one is doing over there." Tonvar said as he pointed to the mech that held the young Human girl over it's shoulders to see them.

Rael simply just shrugged, "We don't know these Human's very well Tonvar, besides, sometimes simpler V.I. programs are more capable at raising kids than some Batarian parents." Rael said, earning a few chuckles from the two.

"Speaking of Humans, here comes on of them and a... Wait what is that?" Veesa asked as she referred to the other creature. The Quarians inspected the creature with curiosity as it walked on all fours with pride, compared to the Human however it was twice it's size and wore formal wear just like the grey haired Human that walked towards them.

"Looks like a Hairy Krogan." Tonvar said making Rael wonder if the Human's had met more than one race of Aliens rather than just themselves.

"It's pretty odd to dress up a service bot, I guess these Humans love applying decoration to their appliances." Veesa pointed out as she motioned to the robed Robot that walked right next to the Grey haired human.

"Yeah... Strange." Tonvar said has he inspected the Mech that walked with the Human.

"Quit the gossip, here they come." Rael said before the two Quarians straightened up with rifles in hand.

The Human walked up to the Quarians, flashing them a salute. To the Quarians surprise, it was the big black furred creature that spoke up. "Greetings Quarians, The people of Earth welcome you." The Creature said before bowing his head.

Rael was a bit surprised but nonetheless didn't show it, "As to you, Mr...?" Rael asked before the creature replied.

"Winston, Just Winston."

"Mine is Rael'Zorah, and these are my two crew mates Veesa and Tonvar." The Quarian captain gestured before both Quarians gave a salute with their Civilian grade Vindicators

The creature nodded to signify that he understood before Rael pursued with another Question.

"Um, Sorry if we accidentally offend but we were under the impression that we were the first race that you had met so far." Rael confessed. Winston looked confused for a moment before chuckling and replying to the Quarians question.

"Non-taken. You see, I was technically an Animal native to earth called a Gorilla but I was taken at a young age to be slightly Genetically altered and but I had learnt things just as a Human would. Giving me the greatest gift of all, A sense of Imagination." Winston said before realizing he had forgotten to introduce his comrades.

"Oh how silly of me, I had almost forgotten to introduce my Friends." Winston said, however Rael was already deep into thought. Apparently these Humans knew there stuff when it came to tinkering with Genetics, Winston was already living proof of that. Definitely something the council wouldn't approve of if these Humans were bringing non-sapient species to their level.

"I would like you to meet my comrade, Commander Morrison." The Gorilla introduced before the Human stepped forward.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain Rael." Morrison said as he extended his hand. The Captain looked at the gesture in a confused fashion, Rael wasn't to sure what to do until the Human spoke up.

"Oh uh... It's a way we greet each other here, your meant to shake it with my hand." Morrison said, mentally hitting himself for getting the idea to shake hands with Aliens even though they didn't understand what a Handshake is.

Rael hesitantly took his hand and gave it a shake, seemingly satisfied that he had pulled it off right.

"Now that were done with introductions, I need to request that-" Rael tried to speak up before Winston had cut him off.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt but we still need to introduce the last person." Winston said before looking at the machine before it nodded and stood forward.

"Greetings Rael'Zorrah of the Neeli, I am Tekhartha Zenyatta." The robot said before extending his hand to the Quarian. "On behalf of the Omnics, We welcome you as the Moon greets the stars." Zenyatta said.

Rael was unsure of what to do before Tonvar spoke up. "Wow, that some advanced V.I. for a Bipedal mech." Tonvar said before looking at a confused Winston "Is there other forms of advanced technology that you Humans have invented?". Morrison and Winston simply looked at each other with an unsure look before Zenyatta once again spoke up.

"I'm afraid you must have me confused for something else Tonvar vas Neeli." The Omnic said. "I am no simple Virtual Intelligence as you presume, I am something much more. An advanced Artificial Intelligence if you wish to be vague. But nonetheless I am an Omnic, just like the rest of my people" Zenyatta claimed.

Sudden realization dawned upon the three man team of Quarians.

Not only had these Humans tested their hand in Genetic Alteration's but the worst offense of all.

Standing right in front of them for the first time in their lives stood an A.I.

A Keelah damned A.I.

Tonvar had been the first one to raise the rifle straight at Zenyatta.

"What the hell is this!? Some sort of Sick joke?" The outraged Quarian said before Morrison took out his own sidearm and directed it towards the aggressive Quarian.

"Put the weapon down." Morrison simple said in a stern voice, within seconds the entirety of the armed forces were aiming their weaponry towards the small group of Quarians. The giant crowd of Omnics and Humans alike were no longer cheering, instead a steely and fearful silence had been put over for the crowd as they watched onward.

"W-Wait! Hold on a minute!" Winston said, immediately sprouting to put down hostilities. "Surely we can talk this out!" Winston said trying to attempt to defuse the situation.

"Theres nothing to talk about, Your all insane if you think those A.I's are Harmless." Veesa said, Rael on the other hand wasn't sure to proceed. Although he admired the Steel will that his Soldiers followed, there determination was going to get them all killed as the Human forces had all there weaponry trained on them.

Taking a deep breath, Rael decided to hear the Humans out.

"Tonvar, Veesa Stand down." Rael said.

"But Captain, There-"

"That's an order!" Rael said harshly before both Quarians holstered there weapons.

"Alright, We'll listen to what you have to say." Rael said to a surprised Winston, not actually expecting his speech skills to work in this situation.

"Oh, uh. Okay right this way then. We have set up a conference room." Winston said as he beckoned the Quarians. Morrison had already holstered his weapon as well and the other soldiers had relaxed their weapons on the group but still cautiously holding there weapons.

"Fine then, But keep that thing away from me." Tonvar said as he walked next to his Captain. Winston now lost his patience. The Ape turned around with an Angry look in his eyes.

"Now just you listen here young man, Zenyatta has been my one of my Closest Friends and one of the greatest additions to Overwatch. I would have an Omnic by my side any day. So keep your mouth and your comments to yourself." Winston said in a harsh tone, effectively shutting up the stunned Quarian.

It was only after reaching the Hard-light created conference room. That the Quarian captain along with his suspicious subordinates were guided inside, Winston was about to walk in after till he felt a metal hand on his shoulder.

"I and on Behalf of all Omnics, would like to thank you for standing up for me Winston." Zenyatta said.

"Well it's only natural that we stand up for each other." Winston replied before Morrison cut in.

"Yeah, We stick up for each other. That's all there is to it"

Zenyatta nodded in Acknowledgement before speaking again "I sensed something within these Quarians. There was Hatred, Anger, But most of all... There was fear." Zenyatta said as he floated instead of walked inside the conference room unnoticed. Leaving Winston and Morrison to think on that.

 **Conference Room**

Symmetra had easily set up the room using Hard light construction. The UN had given her the Schematics before only for her to raise her eyebrow and say "Is that it?". Regardless the Conference Room looked astonishing with Beautiful Furniture and Design that extended to all over the place.

The conference room was set up to look a bit like the real UN conference room but a bit smaller due to the Building being disposable because of it's hard-light nature. Regardless, the efficiency was there.

The Quarians had been guided to sit at a pedestal to represent there race whilst facing the negotiating with the world leaders. Of course Rael was less than stiffed about the politics. He hadn't given much thought about the feel of meeting a new race.

After all, Rael had contacted this new race to meet with them and possibly gaining repairs to get back to the fleet but with the introduction of these Humans extended use of A.I.

Rael had thought this new race was absolutely insane but he did well to hide it. His crew however weren't as good at concealing their anger at the introductions of A.I's on 'Earth'. Rael Nervously sat down on the chair they had offered him.

This no longer felt like a meeting of two races but a court trial instead which unnerved the Quarian to no end. Hopefully the Human's would see reason and heed their warning's about the use of A.I.

The rest of the world leaders had quickly filed in, most of whom were Human's but there were a few elected Omnic ambassadors.

Zenyatta took his own place, representing himself as the spiritual leader of the Shambali. An odd position but nobody would question it due to the wise nature of Zenyatta.

After all, he would be speaking for the most of the world.

The conference quickly began, the American Delegate named Isaac Smith starting first. "On behalf of the inhabitants of earth Captain Rael, we would like to welcome you." The Delegate said but it carried a concerned tone than welcoming. In fact, most of the Omnic delegates had heard of the nature of this new Alien race being Racist towards Omnic's such as themselves.

They stared at the Quarian's with an unsure look before the Russian prime minister Sasha spoke up. "Why have you come here?" She simply asked as she looked at the Quarian's with a glare.

Rael realized it was his turn to speak up. "We were attacked and our ship sustained heavy damage, All I am asking is for our crew to gain supplies so we can fix it." The captain said, Politic's was definitely not Rael's choice of job. After all he was an Admiral for crying out loud.

"Are you sure? For all we know, You could be planning to attack us." She clearly said. She continued without giving Rael a chance to explain. "Besides, after that little stunt your soldier's attempted to pull off, give us a good explanation why we shouldn't toss you in a gulag to rot." Like said before, Harsh but fair.

Rael, although surprised by the outburst of the Minister had replied with an answer with a firm voice, "It is because A.I are dangerous, they cannot be reasoned with." Rael simply said before a huge cry of outrage arose from most of the Omnic delegates.

Epson 6.0 was the first to speak up, "This is an outrage! To say that we are nothing but blood thirsty machines, the people and Omnic's of Africa will not stand for this." The delegate said with anger before he continued. Rael felt both of his comrade's tense up behind him.

"Pray tell, what give's you the right to spit on my people." Epson continued and It was then where Tonvar whispered softly to Rael.

"Keelah... It's like these A.I's actually consider themselves as people." Tonvar said in a worrisome tone, low enough so the conference room couldn't hear.

Rael had to admit, he had found it extremely strange that these A.I even had positions in Government. Rael found it within himself to give an explanation of their hatred.

"Around 181 years ago, Our people created the Geth. Simple Virtual intelligence platforms, the purpose behind them was to create a cheap labor and military force. Therefore we gave them a shared neural network in order for them to operate without supervision." The conference room was silent, signifying the Quarian to continue.

"But you see, The more Geth we created, the more smarter they grew. Which in turn they began to grow sapient. They asked Questions like what there purpose was, or whether or not they had a soul. You can imagine at the time the fear that my people felt, Our government planned to take them out only for the Geth to rebel. A genocidal war took place, killing billions of Quarians. In the end, we our now confined to our ships, and my people have no where else to go."

The whole Conference room was silent, Epson 6.0 didn't continue any longer. It was apparent about what went through the minds of the people there.

The Omnic crisis.

"Wait... Is this why you harbor hatred towards are Omnic population?" Isaac asked. "You sent what Hal-fred had called the first contact package, how come it never mentioned anything on that?" The delegate asked in curiosity.

"Because, our ships data core was damaged, we could only send a limited amount of info towards your race. This is why we wanted to warn you about the extended use of A.I because our planet was taken over." Rael had said only for Sasha to speak again.

"So these A.I, is that the reason why your ship was damaged?" The Russian minister asked.

"No, We were attacked by Slavers." Rael answered.

The Parliament was once again at silence. It sounded like the galaxy out there was a really horrible place all the sudden if the previous story had anything to do with it.

Overwatch stood guard at the entrance but couldn't help but overhear, Winston straightened his glasses in a grim fashion and Morrison simply just crossed his arms. The people of earth weren't going to take it too well that Aliens practically had slavers that free roamed the galaxy.

Within seconds the entire parliament burst into argument, Now that the Quarians had arrived. Did that mean they bought the slavers with them? Why the hell would the Galaxy full of 'Advanced' extraterrestrial life even have slaves. Why should they trust them? What if these 'Geth' or Batarians were still after the very Quarians they were talking to as of now.

Rael could only watch hopelessly, Perhaps they would not find salvation as he had promised his crew before at this rate.

It was when Zenyatta stood up did the whole world stop.

"Find peace within yourselves." Zenyatta said before a golden light filled the room, Effectively silencing the conference.

"I wish to speak with you Rael'Zorrah, If it would not disturb you." Zenyatta said towards the stunned Captain, Rael had felt that strange sense of power wash over him. It almost felt what Rael could describe as magical like in old Quarian folklore.

"I must admit, we Omnic and Human's aren't the most humble of species." Zenyatta said as he looked upon the crowd of leaders that were in the midst of arguing only that they were not. Instead it was if everyone in the room was frozen, not literally but Frozen in time.

Rael almost had the closest equivalent of a heart attack as he stared wide eyed at his two companions who he looked towards for an answer only to realize that they too were under the influence of the strange time freeze.

What was this? Did these Humans and Omnics have the ability to freeze time all the sudden?

Zenyatta reassured the Admiral. "Oh do not fear Captain Rael. I merely thought the quiet would allow you to concentrate." Rael stared in shock at the A.I before he spoke out.

"What is this!? What did you do to my shipmates?!"

"We are in Harmony you see, The Liminal space between Spirituality and Reality." Zenyatta said only making Rael groan out in frustration. This Robot practically made no sense to the Quarian.

"What do you want from me?" Rael asked the A.I in a distrustful tone.

"Nothing, I wish to tell you a story... If you would have a listen?" Zenyatta asked the Quarian.

"Why should I trust you? A.I's have killed my people, why should you be any different?" Rael said, ignoring the fact that time around him ceased to exist.

Zenyatta wordlessly raised both of his hands and 6 golden holographic Arms had appeared behind him, Rael was practically mesmerized by the sight before him.

"Pass into the Iris."

 **Nepal**

The Climate was frigid and unforgiving as the group of lone Omnics had finally arrived at the abandoned monastery. It was here a voice was heard

"31 years ago, The Omnics declared war on Humanity." The voice said as the group of robots inspected various bits of religious Curios that they had found within. "Humans had created A.I controlled factories called Omniums, they were meant to manufacture machinery and resources thus creating Economic Equality worldwide."

The Robots entered the giant Sanctuary, complete with a meditation circle and a broken statue of the Buddah. "These Omniums went Rogue however, for what Reason we cannot say, luckily the Humans had created an Organization known only as Overwatch. They put an end to the uprising of the Omniums with the shut down of most of them."

The bipedal Robots began heaving in heavy electronic devices, things such as giant Hardware servers or Recharge platforms. "However it was after this crisis did a group of Omnics felt what could only be described as a spiritual awakening, We abandoned our Omnium orders and instead found a higher cause."

The Omnics now began to sit down figuring out ways in which they could mimic a Humans meditation stance. "Like the Geth you speak of, We asked if we had the possession of what you would call a soul. Something only Humans believed to have. A connection to the spiritual world." The robots hummed in sync, creating a harmonious sound.

"And we found our Answer, True self is without form." A bright yellow glow filled the monastery before it became blindingly bright.

 **Conference Room**

Rael suddenly gasped out in shock as he was blasted by a rush of sound once more.

The conference room was silent now but not like before, instead all of there eye's was drawn on the Shambali leader as he stood up. Tonvar placed a hand on Raels shoulder practically making him flinch.

"Uh Captain? Are you okay? You zoned out for a second." Tonvar said to the startled Admiral. "I-I'm fine, what happened?" Rael asked before Veesa answered.

"What do you mean? That Keelah damned A.I just stood up, I think it's going to talk." Veesa said.

Rael was astonished. Rael had heard stories from Turians or other Citadel races of what a Mind meld from an Asari felt like, but what that A.I just did to Rael felt like it didn't just touch his mind, but the very essence which made Rael himself.

Rael stared at the A.I with Bewilderment. If Zenyatta had a face than he would be smirking the acknowledgement. Instead Rael was only met with the 9 dotted optical sensor which Zenyatta possessed.

However Zenyatta spoke, thus altering the course of the people of Earth.

"I stand by the Quarians, We must aid them." Zenyatta simply said.

The Russian leader was the first to speak up, "Are you mad Zenyatta? These people just put an attempt on your life before and now you want to help them?!". Although Russia was hit the hardest which sparked distrust from them when it came to Omnics. What the Russians disliked even further was being played over by a mysterious organization that had sparked hostilities for the second Omnic crisis in the first place.

Most of the delegates there had raised an eyebrow when they heard of Zenyatta's choice.

Zenyatta calmly overlooked the conference before stating his reasoning, "We as people have experienced the loss and torment of what the Omnic crisis bought, however for these Quarians... They suffered something on a scale we could never imagine, the loss of there very own planet. There hatred was harbored for what they thought was a good intention, And for that I cannot fault them." The monk said, everyone in the room was silent.

Zenyatta was never wrong.

Rael was speechless, Quarians for the majority of their lives were despised and hated upon. The fact that a honest to Keelah A.I actually stood up for him and his crew, and actually was willing to help unlike the citadel council was astounding.

The Conference room was silent once more, Epson 6.0 decided to break the ice.

"Now I would normally still be infuriated that they insulted our people Zenyatta, but seeing as the Shambali was one of the biggest Role models... To me and my people, I shall stand by your decision." The African Omnic said.

Isaac Smith spoke up next, "I agree with Epson as well, We can't just label these people as not our problem just as we did with the Omnics before. Besides, repairing the ship shouldn't be to costly." The American Delegate said before Symmetra intersected.

"I already was on it when the ship was first revealed Mr. Isaac, In fact the Vishkar Corp has already created the Hard light components needed." The New Vishkar CEO said.

After having a change in heart, Symmetra had secretly revealed what Vishkar corp had done in places such as Rio. She was automatically elected to be the new Vishkar CEO by the stock holders seeing as most didn't want there business to be illegal and Shady like what the original CEO had conducted. Symmetra worked hard into improving the lives of most people and poverty was already a thing of the past once she took command.

Some Overwatch members chuckled at her genius. Once a perfectionist, always a perfectionist in Symmetra's case.

Lastly it was Sasha to speak up, "Although I would like to say that I find your methods questionable Zenyatta, You always seem to lay things down so long as it is in the name of 'Good'" Sasha said as she continued. "But after you convinced the Omnics invading my country to cease Hostilities, Russia owes a great debt to you. So I shall support your cause." Sasha said.

Zenyatta was pleasantly surprised, he wasn't expecting the Russian Minister to actually stand by his choice.

Morrison decided to have a step in, "Alright? Has everyone had there say?" The commander asked before the rest of the conference were already raising their support, Apparently nobody could find it in themselves disagree with spiritual monk.

 **Later**

After that the conference was quickly adjourned after a staggering majority decided to help the Quarians repair there ship. The delegates quickly filed out of the room, quickly picked up by hovercars and sent on their way to the hoverport.

Leaving Overwatch and the three Quarians inside the compound, but the tension was significantly less. Symmetra was already discussing with Veesa on plans and ways they could repair the ship.

"We can construct a modular hard-light shuttle casing on the breached sections, it's simple but it can easily withstand anything that can be thrown at it." Symmetra said as she previewed the plan with her gauntlet, displaying various parts of the ship.

"And you said this can be done using hard light construction? That's incredible... I mean, we have Omni-tools but never something on the scale of this." Veesa said, Symmetra was hugely interested by the idea of Omni-tools but didn't show it. Perhaps Vishkar corp could utilize that idea in the future.

Whilst they were going over the plans Tonvar walked up to Winston and Morrison.

"How?" The Quarian simply asked,

"Your going to have to be a bit more specific there." Morrison said.

"I-I mean, How do you live like this? You live with Synthetic and A.I's like it's nothing, in fact I think I saw some operating with kids." Tonvar said.

Winston and Morrison looked at each other before Winston decided to Answer "Oh there is a good explanation for that." The Gorilla took off his glasses as he cleaned them whilst speaking, "You see the development of Omnics in some Omniums had there Coding developed through the same structure of the nerves Human brain. This allowed A.I to be on par with the Human brain in terms of logic and understanding , unwittingly so that it even gave Omnics such as Zenyatta or Epson the ability to feel emotions like a Human. And to this day we still don't know why."

"It was after this that the line of Omnics developed through this nerve system had left the Omniums by the billions, and integrated themselves into Human culture. They now have Jobs, lives, and well... Some of them can even become engaged in a relationship if they wish to." Winston said.

"Wait so these A.I's, I mean... Omnics, can get married to Humans?" Tonvar asked in surprise.

"Precisely, They may not breathe or require to eat like us Humans or in my case an ape I suppose. But nonetheless they deserve a chance just like any other being." Winston said.

Tonvar wondered for a second about the Geth war, What if things had turned out differently. Maybe they would be in the same spot these Humans were in, a completely harmonious existence with Organic and Synthetic.

"I-I guess I should apologize to you and your Friend about earlier. Fear overtook my mind." Tonvar said.

"It's quite alright really, I can understand after that conference of why hatred of A.I's is so ingrained in your culture. But you must understand that A.I's don't seek to destroy other life. Sometimes there as Human as much as me and you." Winston said only for Tonvar to raise an eye behind his mask.

"What? I'm not Human, and neither are you." Tonvar simple said, completely killing the vibe.

"Err... Figure of speech." Winston said as he recovered the situation making Morrison chuckle lightly.

Rael had quickly caught up with the Omnic monk who was meditating on the balcony of the compound, He had a million questions he needed answered.

"I need to talk to you." Rael said to the Omnic.

"As expected, I suppose you wish to ask what you saw?"

Rael blinked, "So I wasn't going crazy like I thought I was... What happened and what did you do? No more riddles." The Quarian asked, Zenyatta didn't say anything.

"Did you not hear? I'm asking you a question." Rael said to Zenyatta.

The robot then spoke, "You will have a big role to play Rael'Zorah, as do we all. But you will soon be responsible for the fate of your people, whether or not you wish to push for peace with the Geth I cannot say." Rael was a bit drawn back from the Quote.

"The Geth!? Are you crazy, They took over Rannoch and killed Billions of my people. What makes you think we could ever live in peace?" Rael asked the Omnic.

Zenyatta simply sighed, "Approximately 1 hour, 20 minutes, and 2 seconds ago you would have shot me on sight for being an A.I. But here you are, speaking to me like I am of flesh and blood."

"What? No, I... Listen, I still don't trust you if you can't give me a straight answer machine." Rael said as a vague attempt to cover up what Zenyatta had pointed out.

"The Answer is right in front of you Rael'Zorah, oh and by the way. Your Daughter is currently eavesdropping on this conversation." Zenyatta said.

"Bosh'tet!" A voice sounded in the doorway behind them. Rael immediately turned around and came visor to visor with his Daughter who was listening in on the conversation. Rael was immediately on to her.

"What are you doing outside of the ship! I told you to stand guard in the bridge!" Rael said. "I-I know, I'm sorry but the Human... Symmetry? I think her name was, Wanted us to leave for a bit because her fixing crew were bringing in gear." Tali said.

"No excuses, Back to the ship Tali." Rael said harshly. "But I- Argh fine then!" Tali said in anger before she stormed off.

"Now I'm no father but I am quite sure that was more harsh than it should have been." Zenyatta said.

"I need to be, She is going to be an Admiral when I pass away. The least I do is prepare her for-" However Zenyatta cut him off.

"For what? Listen to me Rael, I know of the promise you made." Rael immediately cringed with anger.

"You know nothing of that!" Rael said, He couldn't believe this A.I simply bought things up like this. Zenyatta was silent before he spoke again.

"Your promise can be met, not through violence however but through peace. All I ask is for you to follow the path of peace."

Rael's anger left him, A way to reclaim Rannoch for his daughter seemed to good to be true. But he felt that this 'Zenyatta' was on to something for once.

The Quarian simply stared where Zenyatta was looking, into the unsure horizon.

 **Conference Room Interior**

Tali was frustrated to say the least. For so long her dad had treated her like this ever since her mother had passed from an Airborne virus on the fleet, just the cold strictness that he kept shackled around her.

However it was within her angry state she hadn't noticed that her surroundings inside the building became unfamiliar. Tali looked around and noticed she was lost all the sudden.

"Keelah... How did I-"

"Excuse me Miss but are you lost?" A robotic voice sounded of before Tali instinctively took out her shotgun and aimed it at wherever the voice was, revealing itself to be some sort of Robot like the supposed A.I's Tali was admittedly afraid of before.

The figure instinctively raised it's weapon, only for it to turn out to be some sort of bladed weapon. The likes of which the Quarian had never seen before. Tali realized within a second that she was unintentionally threatening someone, She holstered her shotgun on instant.

"Oh! I am so Sorry!" Tali said as she holstered her weapon. The figure lowered his weapon as well before sheathing the sword into the holster on his back.

"It is quite alright miss." The figure said, Tali had a better look at him and her first guess was that it was a human within a Combat suit, his frame was too different than the normal Omnics she had seen before and had the exact structure as a Human.

The figure spoke again "My name is Genji, and you are?"

"Tali... Tali'Zorah." Tali replied to the figure.

"Zorah? You must be the Daughter of Captain Rael'Zorah." Genji summarized.

"Precisely, Now I need to get back to the ship... Sorry to ask but do you know the way back to the landing sight by any chance?" Tali asked the Man.

"Oh yes, It is this way. Your shipmates Tonvar and Veesa are both talking to my fellow comrades." Genji said as he beckoned her to follow to the entrance.

Tali must admit she had found herself staring at the strangely advanced design of the combat suit as they walked towards the group. "Forgive me for asking Genji but that suit... That's some advanced flexible ceramic plating infused within the suit, Why is that so?" The Quarian asked which caught Genji a bit off guard.

"Oh this is not suit I'm afraid, It is my body." Genji answered.

"Wait? So your an Omnic like that Zenyatta?" Tali asked earning a chuckle from him.

"Ah Zenyatta. He is my Teacher, almost like a father to me. But no I am not an Omnic, I am Human. My original body had sustained fatal damage and Doctor Ziegler saved my life, Overwatch Rebuilt my body from my damaged self." Tali was colored impressed, she could imagine how difficult or advanced of a procedure that had to be.

"So how did you become fatally wounded?" Tali asked before Genji paused for a moment.

"My Brother almost beat me to death..." Genji simply said.

"Oh." Tali replied as she automatically felt the need to change the topic all of the sudden until beeping began on her Omni-tool.

Tali had a look at it and gasped in Shock. "Is something wrong?" Genji asked the Quarian.

"Oh Keelah! I didn't think they would... This is not good, I need to find my Father and quick!" Tali said as she ran back the way she came with Genji swiftly following right behind her.

"Why? What is the matter?" Genji asked.

"The Batarians my Father talked of! Our ship detected them coming out of the relay!"


	3. Counter-Strike

**I want to thank all of you for the Feedback you gave for last Chapter, One of the most important ones being about the Chapters sometimes being Repetitive in certain parts which I hate in some stories, So i'll be watching out for that. Another thing is that I'll be adding is explanations for things that I have made up just for plot purposes so for instance...**

 **Gravity Tugs: Developed by Doctor Winston, These Stations form up by coming together in the Thermosphere and are specifically designed to easily bring Satellites and other types Spacecraft down to Earth without having to deal with Atmospheric Entrance. By creating an Artificial sphere of Gravity through the use of Inertia Dampeners is this possible.** **  
**

 **But I won't be explaining things such as Hard-light because if you have played or read Overwatch lore then you would know that Symmetra uses Hard-light to construct turrets or teleporters.**

* * *

 **The Harrassar**

Farith Khengehal was a very pissed Batarian after what the suit rats had pulled off before. He had remembered the disgust he felt when they had hailed him in order to negotiate a compromise but he was having none of it, besides there ship was worth more than the Quarians themselves.

However trouble arose when the damn Quarians actually decided to escape passing through the unmarked relay, something which broke at least a couple of Citadel laws.

This pissed of Farith to no end. He had supposed it was his duty as a member and representative as a species to uphold the law.

He chuckled at his own little joke before putting on a serious face again. "30 seconds until we reach destination." His first mate said.

"Good." Farith said before sitting back down on the Captains chair. His crew were a little tense but they wouldn't show it, admittedly they were afraid of what could be on the other side. Farith had dismissed there claims, after all he had enticed them with the fact that there could be unimaginable wealth and new conquests at the other side if they played there cards correctly. After all, there ship was a full blown Batarian cruiser for crying out loud.

Farith was sure they could take on anything.

Within a second the familiar visage of space showed again. Apparently this relay was right next to an Ice planet, But Farith highly doubted the Quarians had landed there.

"Keep those scanners up, I wanna know where the hell they went. And then We can deal with them." Farith said before leaning back comfortably. Maybe he would make another visit to the ship hold and have another check at the 'Cargo' they were carrying.

It had been a good catch in after raiding that colony before, Luckily Farith had the bright idea of Hiring a whole battalion of Blood pack members in order to bolster his crew. Not only that but one of the bloodpack leaders named Garm had decided to join Farith's for now.

Talk about a stroke of luck, having a battle hardened Krogan war master under his Command.

"Farith, We got em." One of the Batarian technicians said.

"Good, Where are they?" Farith asked as he peered at the starmap of the solar system.

"Seems like they landed on a Garden World, Hey wait a second..." The Technician said before zooming into the planet. Farith's eyes widened at the sight.

"Well, well, well. Seems like were in Luck, The Suit rats must have made contact with a pre-space fairing species." Farith said to his Crew, as he looked at the pathetically tiny satellites that orbited the planet.

"Set a course for the planet and get the boys ready." However Farith was cut off by another disgruntled Batarian.

"Hold on Farith, I was sent to protect your ass from a few Turian patrols and maybe some slave Trafficking. Not this bullshit" Anto pointed out.

"Are you Questioning Orders Soldier? Might I remind you that your hired by me, More smart talk like that and I'll put you in the Barracks with the Vorcha's. I'm sure they would love to taste Batarian." Farith threatened before turning around and sitting back down of the Captains chair.

Anto merely Grumbled, He would have to ask Aria's permission later to allow him to put a round through the Farith's head.

Anto had been sent by the Aria in order to check if her 'Loyal' customers were playing by her rules, Anto had the bright idea to masquerade as a veteren Mercenary looking for work. He was beginning to regret it.

"Same goes for everyone else, Your in this now whether you like it or not. Besides, Think of the amount of slaves we can get for this score. All we gotta worry about is the Quarians and the rest of this Primitive Planet we can claim for the Hegemony." Farith said, "Now, Chop chop. We've got a few Suit rats to kill."

 **Kings Row**

"Tonvar! Veesa!" Tali said as she and Genji following right behind her, rushed to the duo and a few other Overwatch Members.

"Tali? What are you doing here? Didn't your father-" However Tali cut them off from the last part. "There is no time for that! The Batarians, They have entered the system." Tonvar and Veesa were absolutely stunned, They both didn't think the Batarians would actually follow them past the Relay.

"Wait, You don't mean those... Oh Dear." Winston simply said as the news struck him hard, His conversation with Tonvar was completely lost by this point.

To make matters worse, Winston started getting a barrage of messages sent from Athena which informed him that the Ship was heading straight to earth.

Morrison looked towards Tali in a stern look, "If what you said was true... Then were in for a fight." As if on cue the doors to the balcony opened behind the group, Rael followed by Zenyatta who floated beside him came outside.

"Tali? Didn't I tell you to-" However his speaking was cut off by Tonvar.

"There's no time Captain, Tali just got the message through. Those Batarians are coming to this planet." The Quarian said.

"Bosh'tet!" Rael cursed, "How long will it be until they arrive here?" Rael asked.

"At this rate... 10 Minutes." Veesa announced, things were beginning to look very grim. "Now let's not jump to conclusions, For all we know there intentions may not be Hostile." Winston said.

"I'm afraid you don't understand, The Batarians will attempt to destroy us and then move on to enslaving your people. Worse of all is that your race doesn't have proper space flight capability on the scale of the Batarians." Rael said to the Scientist.

"What if we didn't need it." Morrison said. Winston and Rael looked at the Grizzled Veteran in confusion.

"What do you mean by that Commander?" Winston asked the man.

"I've had a chance to look at the type of Tech and Warfare that was on the First contact package, and I have to say it was underwhelming." Morrison said. Rael couldn't help but feel slightly bit offended, regardless he listened on.

"Those Batarians will highly likely attempt to get at your ship first, and then possibly move on to attacking the rest of earth. What if we were to lure them in with that?" Morrison asked.

"With all due respect are you suggesting that we use our ship as bate?" Rael said in a questioning tone.

"Yes."

"... Okay then." Rael said, he supposed it was fair punishment for leading the Batarians to the Humans in the first place.

"But after that then what? You can't possibly hope to-" Veesa tried to talk sense into the Commander before her attention was redirected to a large crack, The Quarians gawked at the huge Figure that laid toppled on the ground as well as the now completely broken turn door.

"Dumme Tür! Morrison, I came here as Quickly as I could after getting ze news!" The figure said before standing at full height from the ground, The Quarians were amazed at the size of the figure but also at the strange rocket propelled bludgeoning tool it held with it.

Morrison merely crossed his arms in dissaporval before speaking as if he were speaking to a child. "It's okay Reinhardt, Just make sure you apologize to Symmetra later."

Tracer was in an instant inspecting the doorway. "Woah how did this 'appen?" before she looked towards the Quarians and gasped, Rael's vision was immediately blinded for a brief second by the figure.

"Ah! 'Ello there! You must be Captain Rael, An absolute honer to meet you sir." Tracer said as she shook his hand rigorously until the Quarian felt sick. Without giving Rael even the slightest chance to even comprehend what happened she was grasping Winstons shoulder.

"Oooooohhhh Winnnssttooonnn... I Got your favorite." Tracer said as she held something behind her.

"For the last time Tracer, I don't want a-... Wait is that... Peanut butter?" The Ape asked the Human woman.

"Tracer theres no time to give presents. Are the others-?" Morrison said before being cut off by an answer.

"Already here sir." Pharah said as she landed at the doorway, Mccree silently walked inside right beside her and Zarya stomped inside with her Russian comrades. Other Overwatch members quickly filed in, Lucio and Hana Song being the last ones due to them having to sign a few quick autographs before there fans were evacuated by the UN via Teleportation with the assistance of Vishkar Corporation.

Veesa akwardly looked around, "O-okay... I take that back." Veesa said as she had doubted the Humans chances, now things were no longer looking so good for the Batarians.

Rael looked at the new crowd in Amazement, Most of them didn't look like soldiers in the slightest but every one of them seemed to wield highly advanced equipment.

Tonvar whispered to Rael, "Captain? Isn't that that Human musician we saw playing before?" Tonvar asked, "Keelah, he must be apart of this 'Overwatch' as well."

Morrison continued after noticing everyone had arrived

"Alright team, listen up. A potentially Hostile space craft is heading straight for earth, Although were unsure of what they are possibly planning. Chances are there intention is to take out Captain Rael and his Crew before setting there sights on the rest of earth. We can only assume that after that they will attempt to capture or kill the populace of earth for slavery." Morrison said, Overwatch was silent. Until a heavy voice boomed through the air.

"Let zem come! I'm dying for a fight!" Reinhardt said in glee, pointing his rocket hammer to the sky.

"At Ease Reinhardt, There not just going to come to us. Were going to need to lure them in first, And then..." Morrison said as he put on his Jacket and iconic battle mask once more.

"We take them out. Move out team." Soldier said before walking through the ruined doorway. Everyone else were right behind him.

 **The Harrassar**

"So this is the planet they landed on? Why the Fuck would they do that?" Farith said to himself. His crewmen were currently at work plotting certain points in which they would send down the shuttles.

Finding the Suit rats ship had been of easy matter. Apparently the Quarians were able to land there cruiser in one of the cities that were scattered across the planet. How the hell they did that didn't exactly matter as they were already preparing to send a force to destroy it and kill of the rest of the annoyance. Now all Farith had to do was issue it.

"Hey boss, I got Garm and his boy's to ready up but they sure as hell are getting impatient." One of Farith's men said as he came through the door. Farith looked at the mercenary before looking back at the map.

"Don't worry, they'll get it soon. Prepare the shuttles, and get this ship into close orbit." Farith said, the mercenary nodded before turning around and closing the door. The rest of the Batarians went back to there business, getting the tech ready.

Farith turned back to the star map before he smirked, "And can someone blow the shit out of these Tiny Satellites these Humans Have. We here to show we mean business." Farith said before a mass accelerated round was fired from the ship. Completely blowing up the satellite to oblivion.

Unknown to Farith however, Anto was secretly hiding in the Hanger bay in his small corvette.

Anto closed the pod door behind him before checking for anyone on his ship. Satisfied, he bought up his Omni-tool and opened a link with Aria who was awaiting news of her Agents progress.

"Boss, I have some bad news. Farith has been starting a shit storm lately."

 **Kings Row Roundabout**

The streets were now practically deserted now as the Human Forces walked through them.

When they had reached the end, Soldier raised a hand to signify for everyone to stop before turning around. "Everyone listen up, Entering the Stratosphere as we speak has been confirmed to be hostile as they have opened fire on a couple of Satellites. A gesture of war." Morrison said.

"Take up defensive positions here, here, and here." Morrison said as the some of the Default Overwatch Soldiers simply nodded before loading there weapons and setting up Cover.

Once they had quickly carried out the action, Morrison turned towards Zarya. "Zarya, I need you to lead the Russian forces to initiate a counter offensive, they will surely be after the Quarian ship first." Zarya gave a quick salute before shouting commands in Russian to her Soldiers, preparing their advanced Kalashnikov Rifles for the upcoming battle.

"Hana, Pharah, I need you both to take your squadrons to the skies Chances are that these 'Batarians' will attempt to gain air Superiority. We cannot allow that to happen." Morrison said, Hana and Pharah wordlessly took off with the MEKA corps and the Raptora combat unit right behind them.

"Winston, Tracer. Take up ambushing spots around the buildings. You both are an unstoppable duo and we might need you for the upcoming battle." Morrison said.

"Will do Guv'nah! C'mon Winston!" Tracer said before blinking to the top of one of the tall buildings in kings row, Winston merely sighed before using his jump pack to boost through a high distance before disappearing behind a building.

"Hanzo, Genji, I need you both to-" Morrison realized he was talking to no one. "Where the hell are those two?!"

"They have found a place that they could use to there advantage." Zenyatta said, "I shall go to them." before the Omnic Monk simply floated away in his iconic meditating state.

Morrison looked around to check if there wasn't anyone he was missing before he continued, "As for the rest of you, Take up position."

As if on Que high pitched noises filled the sky's as shuttles from the hostile forces began dropping down to earth, each sporting black and red paint jobs signifying that the shuttles were of Slaver origins.

Luckily most air traffic had been cleared out of the region, but The Royal Air Force would still not be ready until later.

"Alright Soldiers, Lets move out!" Morrison said before priming his heavy pulse rifle, it was going to be a tough fight but he was sure they were going to make it through.

 **Batarian Shuttle**

"You know for a bunch of primitives these guys sure can build huge ass buildings. Sorta Reminds me of Illium." A voice said only to be hushed, most of the Batarians were busy setting up shields and weaponry as well as capture . A few were preparing electric stunners in case they came across any potential slaves that they could get a hold of, After all

Within seconds the shuttles had alighted down, pouring in a stream of well armed Batarians that came out expecting a fight. Only to receive a healthy dose of silence.

"Huh, Damn shame. Seems like they Evacuated most of there Civilians." One of the Slavers said as he scanned around the place for any life forms only to be met with none.

One of the Slavers swore loudly, "Fuck! I was looking forward to making a few extra credits from this shit." The Batarians carelessly walked to the next block of the street.

"Hey boss, shouldn't we be a bit more careful... I mean we could get shot out he-" The Boss of the Squad merely scolded the fellow slaver "Pfft, And what? Didn't you hear or are you deaf, There's not even a god damn single trace of Eezo on this whole entire planet. What the hell would these Primitives even hit us with? Arrows?"

The boss chuckled at his own joke before the Irony hit him.

Straight through his neck.

 **Kings Row**

"Heh... So predictable." Hanzo said before the air was lit up with alarmed shouts and cries by the Batarians that scrambled to cover, But it was no use because Hanzo could hear and see them perfectly thanks to the sonic arrow he had shot in preparation.

He took another arrow before drawing it back and letting loose, The Arrow penetrating the flimsy cover with ease before going straight through the heart of one of the slavers. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

He was about to let loose a perfect Scatter arrow until a polite metallic cough interrupted his shot. Hanzo already knew who it was.

"Zenyatta. Can you not see I am in the middle of something." Hanzo said, before he cursed in his native tongue for missing such a perfect opportunity for a shot.

"Apologies my Friend, I was merely looking for Genji." Zenyatta said before he looked out of the windows in the building Hanzo had set himself up in.

Hanzo grunted in annoyance before preparing another arrow up and firing, A brief startled cry was heard before it was silenced.

"Do you not have anything better to do Zenyatta? I am busy at the moment." Hanzo said in irritation, Zenyatta merely sighed before kicking through a shutter with immense power and jumping through.

A few Batarians who were still miraculously out on the street were surprised for second until they quickly opened fire on the Monk.

Zenyatta merely walked forward before holding driving his palm towards the air in front of him, the slugs that were fired with lethal speed merely stopped in mid air before uselessly clinking to the ground.

The Batarians stumbled in surprise before Zenyatta threw a punch in the air in front of him, One of the many orbs around his neck were immediately launched forward at an impossible velocity before smacking one of the slavers straight in the helmet. Launching the unfortunate Batarian a few feet backwards into a wall and knocking him out cold.

The other Batarian quickly bought up his tech armor before firing at Zenyatta, The onk Vaulted over a road block before twisitng around and throwing out a discord orb. The Slaver attempted to shield himself only to give a confused glance as the Black orb merely orbited around him before Zenyatta rushed forward and kicked the Batarian straight in the face, the force of the kick being amplified to hurt even more thanks to the discord orb.

Hanzo merely gritted his teeth before vaulting over his sniping position, Twisting the string of his storm bow and firing an expert curved shot at the head of an another Batarian who was rounding the corner.

The rest of the Batarians scattered in panic, hiding in doorways and in buildings. The Bowman merely grunted in annoyance.

"Must you always interfere, I had everything under perfect control." The disgruntled archer said.

Zenyatta turned his head after he was satisfied the enemy had routed.

"Of course you did, I was merely making sure they fell into the real ambush."

 **Batarian POV**

"What in the Sacred Text was that!?"

"Was that fucker shooting arrows at us?!"

"These Primitives have fucking Mechs, That robot knocked out Raash and Guli with some form of Biotics!"

"They got the Boss! Someone call Farrith! The Sarge is fucking Dead!"

It was already not looking good for the Batarians that had first landed in this particular section.

It was only after much bickering that one of the Slavers stepped forward. "Alright! Listen up everyone, We stick to the buildings if we want to survive. Theres no way that fucker can get us in here unless were out on the streets."

The remaining Batarians stood up before progressing onward, going through the oddly old-fashion look most of the Primitive house's held.

It was until they walked through a doorway and into a wide courtyard until they heard fighting from the across the city.

The large Squad however came to a stop with there mouths agape as soon as they saw the Giant metal Bipedal Monstrosity that was plucking shuttles and Batarian Fighters out of the sky like they were flies.

The rest of the shuttles and fighters were swarmed by what seemed to be small Rocket Propelled Bipedal Mechs that launched rockets, destroying the shuttles with ease. The sight alone was already terrifying and unnerving enough.

"Fuck me, I'm not getting paid enough for this shit! I'm outta here!" A slaver said before attempting to rush back through the doorway.

Only to be flattened by a huge black figure that landed right on top of the unlucky deserter.

"Aww Winston, ya flattened the poor fellah." Tracer said as she blinked alongside her heavyweight comrade.

"Hmm. Oh yes Apologies." Winston said to the unconscious Slaver before his Tesla gun came to life. "Now... Onto Business shall we." The ape said before rushing forward as a surge of electricity was released from the Gorilla's invention.

The Batarians immediately backed away in panic as two of them were caught in the storm of electricity as there shields gave in before both unlucky Batarians collapsed to the ground.

Tracer quickly sprung into action, Peppering the other six of the Slavers with her pulse pistols.

Although Tracer had made quick work of one of the unlucky Slavers who was too late to find cover, Lena had quickly noticed something odd as she blinked away from retaliating fire.

"Winston, I think the buggers 'ave shields!" Tracer said before the Ape grunted in annoyance as he held an armored hand to cover his face from the slug fire.

"Understo- Ow! Cut that out!" Winston said in irritation before he tossed his Tesla cannon in anger. "That's it! You asked for it!" The Silverback said before he let out an earthshaking roar, unleashing his raw, animalistic fiery before jumping high into the air.

The Ape smashed through the Cover of the Slavers with practical ease before grabbing one of them and tossing him against the wall. Tracer took advantage of the distraction Winston, blinking in and preparing a pulse bomb and tossing it perfectly on the chest of one of the Slavers.

"Gotcha!" The Girl said before Rewinding back to where she was seconds ago, The Unlucky Slaver could only blink before he was engulfed by a blue explosion, Tossing him and three other Slavers through the air before there bodies impacted the ground.

Winston looked around with anger only to notice that there were no more targets. "At ease big guy." Tracer said before Winston calmed back down, grabbing his discarded Tesla cannon. "Apologies Lena, I may have lost my temper back there." Winston said before giving a nervous chuckle.

Tracer was about to laugh herself before out of the corner of her vision she saw the last Batarian with a strange looking launcher in hand, already primed and ready with it pointing at Winston.

"Eat this Fuck heads!" The Translation picked up before the Batarian pulled the trigger ML-77 Missile launcher, Winston immediately covered his face as he braced for impact.

"HAJIME!" A metallic voice yelled out, revealing Genji in a green flash of his blades who easily reflected the Missile back towards the Slaver using nothing but his blades. The Slavers eye's widened before he visibly relaxed.

"Well, Shit." The Last Slaver simply said before he was engulfed by a large explosion, ironically by his own missile.

Genji sheathed his sword before turning to the other two, "Winston, Tracer, It is good to see you." Genji said.

"Impeccable Timing Genji, like always." Winston said as Genji chuckled out.

"It was not much trouble, these dishonorable Slavers make fighting to easy." Genji said to the Gorrila before Tracer pulled up alongside him.

"Couldn't 'ave Agreed more." Tracer said before letting out a hearty laugh.

Zenyatta and Hanzo arrived through the doorway after Tracer had finished her statement.

"Hanzo, I was looking for you." Genji said only for the Archer to sigh, "Yes I know, But now is not the time. My sonic arrows have picked up a huge number of foes, This time they have bought Some Tanks."

 **Kings Row Roundabout**

Things were absolute Bedlam down at the roundabout, Heavy pulse ammunition was mostly expelled all over the place before being reloaded whilst Overwatch Agents with Hellfire weaponry didn't even bother with cover, Often tactically charging forward and flanking Batarians that attempted to shoot behind cover.

To Morrison's glee he had estimated correctly that the Batarians in terms of Technological superiority could not match up against them. There Reliance on Shield tech was already becoming there downfall whilst Overwatch and Russian Soldiers easily took any hits through the use of Armor or the Shield Tech that was far more superior than what the Batarians wielded.

"HAHAHA! BRING IT ON, I LIVE FOR THIS!" The Giant German said before smashing through the wall which an entire Squadron of Batarians hid behind, The Slavers didn't even have time to panic before being bashed by the Giant rocket Propelled hammer he held. The Other Slavers on the Block wizened up, opening fire on the bigger threat at the time.

Reinhardt merely laughed as his armor took in the hits before raising his shield up, a few Russian soldiers immediately took cover behind the giant shield new form of cover. Taking precise shots with there AK's and destroying the shields of the Batarians within concentrated fire before they were mowed down without any protection.

"Спасибо, Sir Reinhardt." One of the Soldiers said before the Russian Squad moved forward.

Reinhardt gave a quiet nod before he felt another presence that descended from the sky. "Reinhardt, I must tell you to exert yourself like that. It is bad for a man of your age." Mercy said to the Giant.

The German merely scoffed before scanning around for any other targets.

 **The Harrassar**

Within seconds Fariths bridge was bombarded with panicked messages and pleas for help as soon as the invasion commenced, Farith would have already ripped his hair out if he had any.

"Get me some fucking Vision on whats going on down there!" Farrith said with anger before banging a fist down on the side of his chair, His crew worked with panic as they attempted to sketch out a new strategy.

It was clear that the invasion was going to shit, and worst of all the race below had weaponry on the likes they had never seen before according to some of the slavers who were fighting below.

"What do you mean your being suppressed?! Just hold out till armored reinforcement arriv-" Farith was in the process of telling orders through his omni-tool until a whistle like noise was heard before the line cut out.

Farith snarled with outrage before he turned to look at his nearest crew mate.

"How is Garm and the blood pack members doing?" Farith said as he got his temper back under control.

The Analyst scanned his omni-tool before making a report, "Blood pack's had there Vorchas push up further in the right flank, Apparently they caught the Prim- Ahem, Earthers off Guard. Garm said he's gonna come in after to finish the job."

Farith merely grunted in annoyance, if the Blood pack single handily revive this invasion then he would have to pay them extra after the Quarians were destroyed. "Good, Just make sure they stick to the plan and keep the pressure." Farith said before returning to his Omni-tool.

Unknowing to the Batarians however, A few satellites that were much to small to be registered as a threat began to form. Re purposed to now trap the Slaver Flagship.

 **Right Offensive**

A few Overwatch agents were currently suppressed under cover as an unrelenting barrage of slugs began bombarding there position. To make matters worse, the new Enemy was definitely more tough and ruthless than the normal Batarians that had attempted to attack the Flank.

The New reptilian looking enemy harbored some form of advanced cell regeneration, although Hellfire shotguns and Chrono repeaters were able to easily take them down as Umbra tech was known to rapidly degenerate cells on contact, there was just too damn many of them.

The Alien's Tactic was brutal and obscene as the bigger towering Grunts of the force's seemed to use the Scrawny looking Aliens as armored Meatshields before they pushed forward, Constantly Firing in the General Direction of the Overwatch Grunts and keeping them pinned down. It seemed as if whenever one of the Scrawny Aliens were killed off quickly or they had focused fire on of the bigger Aliens, two more would take there place instead.

The Sergeant of the Flank attempted to catch a glimpse to get a better picture of where the enemy force's remained before a slug nearly chipped where his face was a second ago, Having him let out a stream of curses.

"Sarge! We have incoming Alien Dropships coming up to the first line of defenses." An Omnic yelled before they alighted on the ground, A number of roar's were heard as the new shuttled dropped of an entire horde of the Giant Grunts that were hard to take down.

The Sergeant gritted his teeth before checking his magazine, only to feel a hand on his shoulder before a western accent spoke up, "Easy Pardner, I'll take it from here"

"McCree! You sure as hell are a welcome sight." The sergeant said before another Slug whizzed right past the Sergeants shoulder, McCree frowned before looking up towards the rapidly stampeding Krogans that Charged forward.

The Cowboy merely cocked the trigger of Peacekeeper before firing a shot, nailing a Krogan right between the Eyes. The massive figure merely stopped, before realizing he was dead as his body fell to the ground.

The easy death of one of there comrades didn't seem to deter the rest however.

"Listen here son, You focus on getting your men outta this hellhole. I'll take care of the rest." McCree said before firing another round, Taking out two skinny Vorchas with one shot. The Sergeant merely looked around before calling in a fall back, the surviving Soldiers carried there wounded away, giving a quick salute to McCree before progressing to the next block.

McCree took another puff of his Cigar before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it. "Zarya, You copy?" McCree asked as he held a hand to his ear piece.

"Loud and Clear Cowboy, What's the situation?"

 **Blood Pack**

There had seem to be no cease to the amount of charging Krogans that overwhelmed the once peaceful streets of King's row, causing Havoc and looting various buildings.

Garm let out a grunt of relief after finally getting the chance to release his violent tendency's as most Krogan or Vorcha in blood pack were waiting to do, The Massive Blood pack leader pushed aside a few Vorcha who were busy rifling through a corpse of a broken Omnic for anything of value.

"Battlemaster, The rest of the Boys are ready." The Krogan Mercenary said as he reloaded his claymore, Right before a loud gunshot was heard. The Krogan Merc slumped over on the ground, a pool of yellow blood slowly began to form.

Garm looked motioned for his own shotgun before a claymore was tossed in his hands. "On me Blood pack, Any cowards gets shot by me." The massive Krogan said before he yelled out a huge battlecry, charging forward.

 **Right Defensive**

"Ah, Hell." McCree said as a new swarm of the Krogans had rushed forward seemingly out of no where. McCree fired a few random shots before Rolling into cover, narrowly avoiding a few slugs and reloading Peacekeeper.

Ironically, now McCree found himself suppressed by the oncoming fire of the Bloodpack mercenary's. He was about to duck to the next pile of cover until a Krogan recklessly charged around the corner.

McCree quickly stood up before tossing a flashbang straight into the unguarded face of the Krogan completely blinding the Mercenary as it stood dumbfounded. McCree placed a hand on the hammer of Peacekeeper before rapidly firing the pistol, Riddling the unlucky Krogan with pulse bullets. The mercenary was dead before he had even fell to the ground.

With no time to recover, the Cowboy rolled past through the doorway of one of the houses before the wood was chipped by even more slug fire. "Zarya, Now would be hell of a good time to-"

McCree was deafened by a huge warcry from Across the block, He expected to see even more Krogan only to let out a sigh of relief. The Russian Reinforcements had arrived.

The Krogans that had been firing immediately looked to the source of the sound before being blasted apart by the sheer amount of firepower that the Russians had bought in as they broke through there shields with pulse munitions.

Zarya finally showed herself, massive particle cannon in toe before lobbing explosive charges across the street. Knocking Krogans and Vorchas around the place as they fell victim to Gravity. The Burly woman immediately raised a fist before yelling in her Native Language

"заряд!"

The Rest of the Russian soldiers let out a fierce warcry before they charged forward, bayonets at the ready.

For the Krogans and Vorcha, the idea of another race initiating into melee willingly was unheard of. However most of the Krogans and Vorcha were still recovering from the attack before they were overwhelmed, Vorcha's were stabbed as they were ruthlessly forced to the ground after charged into.

Krogans attempted to knock away the new attackers but most were either gunned down before being punctured repeatedly by the highly sharp bayonets that the Russians held. Zarya was already in the fray as well, Cutting the Krogans apart with ease as she discharged her particle beam.

After seeing most of the second block cleared out, McCree gave a sign to protect him. Zarya smiled before she projected a barrier around her teammate before he sprinted out of the doorway he was pinned in, knowing the shield would protect him as the slugs bounced off him like rubber.

The Cowboy slided behind Cover which Zarya stood by. "It's about damn time ya got here." McCree said before firing a shot, nailing a Retreating Vorcha at the back of his head.

"Apologies Comrade, We had to protect the left flank before arriving here." She said before she lobbed an Explosive charge from her particle cannon.

"Hmph, Think you can do a favor?" McCree asked before a few Vorchas and Krogans down the block prepared for a counter attack.

"Anything you ask." The Russian said, McCree smiled before reloading his revolver.

"Give me a Perfect target." McCree said before he ran out of Cover towards enemy fire. Zarya smiled before charging her particle cannon and releasing another explosive charge, this time however the charge was black as midnight as it raced towards the middle of the street which the Krogans and Vorcha gathered at.

The Result was astounding.

Krogan and Vorcha alike barely had any time to react before they were crushed together by the forces of gravity, those that didn't die from the sheer impact found themselves stuck together in the center of the Vortex, completely unable to move.

Zarya's Squadron immediately capitalized on the chaos she had created all of them launching whatever they had at the center of the Vortex and within seconds Any Krogan or Vorcha had been killed off.

McCree in the midst of running had slowed down for a second before drifting a hand close to peacekeeper. There were still a few Krogans and Vorchas that were not caught up were now retaliating, Now it was McCree's turn to deal with them.

Counting about a head count of six, McCree breathed in before breathing out. Less than a split second later he bought peacekeeper upwards and fanned the hammer, hitting all 6 of the Alien's precisely between the eye's.

Krogans and Vorchas alike stood still before registering that they had died before falling over to the ground.

"Clear." McCree said before the vortex stopped, the unfortunate Krogan and Vorcha who were caught in it finally fell to the ground after being riddled with pulse munition. The Rest of Bloodpack that still fought were easily mowed down by the Russian fighters.

Holstering Peacekeeper, McCree took a Cigar out of his pack before lighting it and taking a puff. Zarya quickly caught up to him before leaning on her Massive Particle cannon. "Didn't Mercy tell you that smoking is bad for you my Friend?" The Giant Russian said before McCree scoffed.

"She don smoke, What the Hell does she kn-" McCree hadn't even finished his sentence before a blue orb out of nowhere struck him square in the chest, flinging the fully grown man through the Window of a bakery.

Within an instant Zarya cursed herself for letting her Guard down. She hadn't even any time to check if Her comrade was okay before another blue orb had attempted to smack straight into her.

The Russian gritted her teeth before activating her Particle Barrier, The Blue orb merely glazed the shield before drifting off into some other random direction.

Zarya then had a look at the new enemy, Noticing it was one of those Krogans like before. This time however he was bigger than the rest and had a dangerous blue glow around him.

To make matters worse, The big Krogan seemed to be leading his own personal Vanguard of Krogans. All of them eager for blood.

"командир! Your orders!" The Russian sergeant yelled as a few Medics retrieved anUnconsciouss McCree from the ruins of the Bakery

"Get Him medical Attention, I'll deal with this Cyka Blyat." Zarya said before Cracking her knuckles in fury.

 **Blood Pack**

Garm had felt some form of satisfaction after using his biotic throw against the Hat wearing Alien that had caused his forces so much problems. He had wished to use something more powerful but being so blind with rage he wasn't able to concentrate on his biotic Abilities.

The hatted Aliens friend with Pink fur and a large body mass seemed enraged at the moment, dropping it's weapon in anger before pointing at the Blood pack leader and pounding it's fist togethor. Alien or not the universal sign was still the same, It wanted to fight.

Garm merely chuckled before holstering his Claymore behind his back.

"Battlemaster?" One of his Underlings asked as the Krogan gave him a confused look.

"That little Pink Pyjak thinks it can take me on." Garm said to himself before letting out a hearty laugh, He looked towards the rest of his warband.

"Kill the rest of them, I'll take on the Pink Pyjak myself." Garm said before letting out a warcry. The rest of his Krogans followed suit before the charged forward.

 **Right Defensive**

"Grunts Charging!" A Russian soldier yelled before firing his Assault Rifle, The rest of the Russians Followed suite as they threw everything at the Charging Krogans. Zarya launched Explosive Projectiles of Gravity all over the line of Krogans which tossed them all over the place like ragdolls but even then it didn't seem to deter the Krogans at all.

It was only then did she spot there leader did the real fight begin.

Their leader let out a warcry before the strange blue glow surrounded his form. The Krogan Battlemaster immediately phased through the entirety of the enemy line and straight towards the Russian Hero.

However this time he gravely mistook how ready she was this time.

Zarya had already activated her personnel barrier in hindsight before the Krogan charged straight into it, A loud crack was heard before the Large Battlemaster grunted out in pain.

Almost as if he had ran right into a brick wall.

The Krogan held his head being momentarily stunned by the brunt of the impact he had inflicted on himself before he felt himself being grabbed.

Normally an adult Krogan would weight 800 Pounds but due to Garms Size and Armor, That weight limit would normally be double that amount. However Zarya was not the worlds strongest woman for nothing.

Being assisted by the Energy given to her by the punishment her barrier took, She let out a loud indescribable yell before flipping the Battlemaster over her shoulder and into the Hard concrete.

It cracked from the sheer speed and weight of the Battlemaster and Most of Garm's Mercenary's and Russian soldiers alike had already stopped mid charge as they witnessed such an impossible feat.

Zarya balled her fists as the Gravity Pylons charged up before Releasing her fist towards Garms head

Garm barely had moments to register what had just happened before his eye's widened, He quickly rolled to the left before the pavement his head was just at was absolutely obliterated by the Zarya's fist.

He quickly stood up quickly even as Dark Orange blood began to drip from his cracked Frontal Plate. Garm quickly got over the Surprise and within seconds his vision went red with rage.

Letting out a yell, he charged straight into the Human. Zarya prepared herself to reflect the charge however Garm instead threw a biotic infused right hook, nailing her in the side of the face.

Zarya stumbled a bit as the area she was hit quickly bruised, the Battlemaster attempted a left punch this time. However Zarya was prepared as she caught it with ease in her palm before giving a strong kick into the Krogan's chest.

Garm stumbled back before Zarya delivered a powerful uppercut straight beneath Garms Jaw, Knocking out a few teeth. Garm roared out in fury before charging straight forward with Renewed Vigor.

Zarya had easily predicted it this time.

She put both hands out before Garm charged right into her, Keeping him an Arms length Away from her as his head looked towards the Ground in anger. Almost as if The Russian was handling an angry bull.

Once He had lost almost all of his momentum, Zarya let out a powerful punch straight into the Krogans face, making him disorientated before she lifted him by the Two large shoulder plates the Krogan had.

Zarya gave out a fierce yell before drawing her head back and plunging her forehead forward with the assistance of Gravity Pylons that gave her energy.

A Large sounding crack was heard before the Large Krogan battlemaster stopped struggling, his Stone like crest had now cracked in two before Zarya Slammed the Krogan against the Sidewalk, Breaking it in two.

The Various Krogans and Vorchas that stood idly watching the fight stared on with disbelief as they watched the Human let go of their unbeatable leader before his form fell to the ground, Clearly unconscious from such a powerful headbutt.

The Staring continued, neither side even moving an inch before a sound was heard as a Vorcha dropped his weapon in fear before raising both hands up.

The Reaction was almost instantaneous as Many Vorcha and Krogan followed suite, Dropping their weapons before raising their hands to the sky. Zarya on the other hand had to regain her breathing before spitting out a teeth on the unconscious Form of their leader.

Zarya couldn't quite place it, but she felt as if something very important had just occurred.

 **King's Row Street**

Although Morrison had recommended Rael and his Team to stay behind at the ship, Rael had insisted to stay and fight. He had remembered himself saying the Batarian invasion of earth being his Problem, and with no regrets as well as the rest of his crew had agreed to fight as well.

The Giant Human they had called Reinhardt had been a huge help to him and his team thus far as he held an almost impenetrable Barrier Field, something which would be unheard of unless you counted Sentinel tech armor which blocked some assortment of projectiles.

Another Hover Tank rounded the Corner before firing straight into the Barrier Reinhardt had held before it harmlessly bounced off it.

The German Laughed before taunting the enemy forces to try again as Various Defenders prepared Anti-tank weaponry.

As far as Rael had inspected, it seemed as if the Human forces didn't exactly rely too much on their own Armored Vehicles like he would have expected. Rael however had a better glimpse at the technology they seemed to use.

One astounding feature was the dark skinned Human seemed to have set up teleporters everywhere, allowing Human or Omnic soldiers alike to teleport to the Front or transport wounded away at will.

And this was all without any use of Eezo technology which astounded the Quarian captain greatly. It seemed these Humans had defied practically the Laws of everything in terms of technology.

"Captain Rael?" A voice asked, Rael was interrupted from his thinking as the Human Female who they had called Mercy. "I noticed a 10% drop of your combat efficiency, Do you require a rest?" She asked to the Quarian.

"Oh, Apologies Miss Ziegler I believe? I was Just deep in thought." Rael said before another tank shot was heard as it clinked uselessly against Reinhardt's shield.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO!?" The German yelled before laughing with glee.

Rael had been told by Morrison that if any of his crew suffered casualty's then they should contact Miss Ziegler to "Bring them back". Rael had remembered giving a Questioning look at the Commander before walking away to get prepared for the oncoming fight.

Mercy gave a concerned look before she heard a wounded cry, Mercy looked around before turning back to the Quarian. "Well, If you require medical attention for your Crew I shall be happy to help." The Swiss Doctor said before two of her brightly colored Yellow wings opened up, flying to another part of the barricaded street.

Rael merely shrugged before firing another ML-77 Missile Launcher at a Batarian Tank, However the Tank was in a hull down position as the Missile bounced off the strong turret plating.

"Damn." Rael thought before reloading.

He was about to grab another Missile before he heard a noise. The sound of a Eezo Grade sniper Rifle going off and breaking suit synthetic. Rael had attempted to move to see where the source was until he realized he couldn't move.

Rael's Eyes widened behind his mask before he fell Forward, "Captain!" he heard Tonvar and Veesa yell before everything went cold...

Until he heard something else.

" **Helden sterben nicht.** "

At the sound of that he felt his blood begin to pump again and his wound begin to close up like magic, He was blinded by a bright yellow light only to realize the source was coming from him.

He found himself standing up again with Missile Launcher in Hand, the previous position he had been in.

"Wha- Wher-" Rael attempted to speak until he heard Morrison beside his position.

"Sniper." Morrison said before Firing three Helix Rockets at one of he windows, The Slaver was completely tossed outside of the window like a potato Sack from the explosion before falling to the ground.

Rael felt around to check where he was shot only to see his injury was no longer there, Even stranger was the fact his suit tear had seemed to have magically repair itself seeing as he wasn't feeling sick of Exposure.

Rael looked up to his crew, White pupil's shone through their masks indicating their Eyes were wide.

Almost as if they had seen a body.

"Captain Rael." The Quarian turned after hearing a voice, It was Morrison who was reloading his Pulse Rifle with another round. "You were dead 5 seconds ago, I suggest you thank Mercy Later." The Soldier said before Sprinting forward to another block that required his presence, Leaving the Quarians gaping behind Reinhardts Shield.

 **King's Row Alley**

"There." Hanzo said as he pointed to the whole convoy of newly supplied Batarian tanks, It was a surprise to see they hadn't even been bombarded by Pharah's squad but she had said the Batarians had been releasing fighters to attempt to deal with her and her men.

So it was up to the now newly created group of 5 heroes to deal with it. "Whoa, Seems like there throwing everything they 'ave at us by this point." Tracer said as she peeked around the ally way.

Genji merely scoffed before Preparing another round of shuriken's in his metallic Gauntlet. "Such reliance on Machinery alone shall be there Downfall." The Cyborg said as Zenyatta meditated next to a dumpster bin.

"Master? Is everything all right?" Genji asked the Omnic. Zenyatta merely sighed before standing up.

"That ship they have in orbit... I hear Thousands of souls Crying in anguish." The Omnic Monk announced, "So much pain... So much misery... We must save them." He continued.

"As we will Mister Zenyatta. But for now we must repel the invasion first." Winston said as he straightened his glasses. "Hanzo? How Charged is your Ul-" A clink of tipped bottles was heard, making everyone jump in surprise.

Genji was the first to act as he sword dashed forward to the sound, only to find a very specific Quarian.

"Tali?" The Cyborg asked before Hanzo, followed by the rest of the group rounded the corner of the alley way. "What are you doing here? Hadn't your father-?"

The Quarian merely sighed before standing up to answer his unfinished question. "Yes, Yes... I know, He ordered me to stay behind with some of the Crew mates to guard the ship."

"B-But Miss Zorah, It's too dangerous out here. You could have gotten have gotten hurt." Winston said, Tracer nodding in agreement.

"My father believes that, But I was capable of handling myself." Tali said as she motioned to her Shotgun by her side. Winston scratched his head, unsure of what to do in this situation before Genji spoke up.

"I suppose she will have to come along now." Genji said, the rest of the group looked at him in surprise. "After all, She is here now. It is too dangerous to send her back on her own and too time consuming to send someone to escort her." Genji said.

"Besides, She can handle herself. She is Daughter of the Admiral after all." The Cyborg continued.

Tali's mask lit up before reloading her shotgun. "I- Oh... Uh, Thank you... Genji." Tali said in a shy voice before Priming her M-27 Scimitar and walking forward, giving a curt nod to the Ninja who in response had nodded as well.

He turned around only to have the rest of the rest of the team staring. The most disturbing part being that Hanzo was smiling, Something he had rarely done.

"Was it something I said?" The Cyborg asked before his Brother had chuckled before beckoning him along.

"It is nothing my Brother, Except I see you still have that charm around Woman." The Archer said before stretching his arm out for the fight that was to come, Tracer almost giggled out as Winston merely snorted.

If Genji hadn't been in a Cyborg body after being on the verge of death, then his face would have been coated with red. Luckily Zenyatta had saved him from the Awkward moment Hanzo had bought up.

"Ahem, Miss Zorah is in position." The Monk said before floating to the edge of the ally way. Hanzo chuckled before putting on a serious face.

The four Heroes had quickly primed and loaded in preparation for the fight, Winston had quickly primed his rage module and Tracer and quick reruns on her Chronal Accelerator. Tanks were no joke, And their was going to be a huge amount of infantry to go along with it.

"Damn Bosh'tets, How are we going to Delay them?" Tali asked as she referred to the Batarian's, Winston looked to Hanzo and nodded before the Archer moved.

She felt a lifeless hand on her suits shoulder, revealing the Omnic Monk. "I shall tell you as it is commencing, It would be wise to stay by me for now Miss Zorah." The Omnic said, The Quarian nodded before she felt a rush of air beside her.

Tali's eye's widened as she saw the Human who they had called Hanzo rushed in the middle of the street, Directly in line of sight with the entire column of Tanks.

"Is he Crazy! He's going to get-" The Quarian was about to finish her statement until she heard him shout.

" **RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!** " Hanzo yelled before all hell broke loose.

The arrow reached midway in front of the Tank column before It split, Unleashing two Gigantic Blue Holographic Dragons. The Batarians on the street barely had time to react much less panic before they were completely consumed by the Spirit, Leaving nothing but Bones and Ash behind.

The Tanks were not so lucky.

Although some had successfully gotten out of the way of the Dragon Onslaught, The rest that were too slow Practically Disintegrated into nothing but Scrap Metal as the Dragons tore through their Ranks.

The Panicking Batarians quickly Primed their weapons before Opening fire on the Archer.

It was now Winstons que as the Scientist Jumped in front of the Archer before placing down a Barrier Projector. Absorbing the Mass Accelerated Slugs, "Barrier In place." Winston said before Tracer jumped into action.

Jumping Far ahead, She skipped street to street as she easily Flanked most of the Batarians under cover before Unloading into them. Their Shields had taken up a few round before Shattering, Leaving a few Batarian Soldiers at the Mercy of Pulse Fire Tracer was firing.

After quickly regaining herself after getting over the Shock, The Quarian rushed out of the Ally way before Taking Cover behind one of the Doorways. Luckily most Batarians hadn't notice the Quarian until she opened fire on two Slavers that had been rounding the Street corner.

The first Slaver was hit once by the shotgun as his shield shattered but took in the hit. However the Second shot flung the Batarian a few feet back as his upper chest was blown inwards.

The Other Slaver quickly adapted before opening fire on Tali's position. The Quarian quickly got down before Activating her Omni-tool. Less than a second the Quarian had quickly Activated her Omni-Drone. "Go Chatika." The Quarian said silently.

The Drone Quickly went forward to the Batarians position before Letting loose a torrent of Electrical Energy, The Batarian yelped in pain as Electricity coursed through his body before Slumping Forward to the ground.

She was about to reload her Shotgun until she heard a click. Turning around, She Realized a Batarian had somehow sneaked past the rest of his Comrades and now was proceeding to point his gun at her.

Tali swore before hoping her shields could take the hit, Except the Slaver didn't open fire.

The Batarian stood like a statue with rifle in hand before Falling foward, Three Shurikens were embedded in the Batarians Back.

"Tali." The Quarian immediately Turned around to the other source, She had known the owner of the strange throwing weapons happened to be Genji. Sure enough the Cyborg Ninja was to her right now.

"Genji? But the Batarian- and it's not... How?" The Quarian asked before Genji chuckled.

"A Ninja has his ways, Best get back in the fight now Miss Zorah." The Ninja said before dashing back into the fray.

The Quarian was left their in disbelief before Sprinting Forward to the next building.

* * *

 **AAAAAANNNNDDDDD Cut. God that took way longer than it should have, and to be honest I'm not to sure if this whole action sequence was done right but I'm going to let you guys be the judge of that.**

 **All I want to say is thank you all for waiting patiently and I know a few of you thought the story was going to die out. Not exactly mainly because I was busy writing it but I did have to Fight the Writers Block when coming back to this story. Most of the Questions I had been asking myself was how to make an Action Part of this Story that doesn't suck. It had me stumped for days, Weeks even.**

 **Translations:**

 **"Спасибо" : "Thank You" In Russian**

 **"заряд!" : "Charge!" In Russian**

 **"командир!" : "Commander!" In Russian**

 **"Cyka Blyat" : I think you can get what that means**

" **Helden sterben nicht.** " **: "Heroes Never Die." In German**

 **And with that I conclude myself... Not without a Teaser though for whats to come.**

 **Teaser**

"See? Was I right or was I right?" The Australian Criminal said as he motioned to the Giant and intimidating Mile long ship in front of them.

It was of no real concern on How those Scientists back in Gibraltar were able to bring the big Monstrosity down to earth and ripe for the picking, but Junkrat had never asked himself those Questions. What mattered however was what was in the Giant Monstrosity of a ship that could be of great value.

Alien Tech, Alien Weapons, Alien explosives most importantly for Jamisons Case.

Mako on the other hand scratched his head as he stretched his back in order to see the full height of the Alien ship before Grunting in annoyance. Hopefully the Aliens had Elevators.

"How we gettin' in?" The Walking apocalypse asked in a muffled voice to the Scrawny Australian. Jamison put a hand on his chin before looking to the sky in thought.

Around 60 seconds later, An Idea popped in his head.

"I know! Let's just blow a big hole right here, I'm sure these Bavarians-" Junkrat was cut off as Roadhog corrected him

"Batarians."

"Right... Barbarians." Junkrat said, His interpretation still being wrong. "I'm sure these Barbarians won't expect a few people blowing a huge sodding 'ole in the side here." Junkrat said as he heaved a huge crate with a lot of effort.

Mako merely grunted in annoyance before Junkrat continued. "By the way, How much do you think we should use?" Junkrat said as he counted his fingers before losing count of the amount of explosives he had bought with him.

"Let's see 'ere, One pound... 16 ounces... Uh." Mako said as he attempted to calculate it before Junkrat shrugged.

"Ah Balls with it... LETS USE ALL OF IT!" Junkrat said before Laughing like a maniac and Tossing the Crate straight at the Hanger door.

The Result was Catastrophic.


	4. Overtime

**Important note: It's been too long, that's all I gotta say. I've been through a lot of things throughout the school year and this chapter went through a lot of reruns honestly. I wish I was faster in making it, I really do but I think I suffered from an overwhelming amount of writers-block, I attempted to overcome this by writing other stories and little by little I regained the confidence to finish this chapter. So once again I'm sorry, I just hope this chapter reached people expectations.**

* * *

 **Overwatch Landing Craft**

"Dweet?"

The lone Bastion unit looked around the corner of the Cargo Craft, only to see that nobody was there. Scanning again, it came to the conclusion that everyone had left.

"Dweet? Dweeeeet?" It called out to at least see if anyone was in vocal range only to be met with no response. It slumped it's head down before letting out a defeated sigh, It was about to stand up and continue walking forward before it jumped in surprise and a sudden noise.

It's Visor turned red within an instant before taking up an alarmed stance, it's visor turning from a passive blue to a threatening red.

It kept that posture before it heard another sound, The unit immediately relaxed as it realized the source of the sound.

Landing on one of the open windows of the Cargo Craft, a familiar finch chirped happily before flying downwards towards the unit.

"Doo doo, doo doo!" The Unit beeped happily before holding a hand outwards, allowing the German finch landed on it's hand. The bird gave a chirp before looking around the unfamiliar place as well.

The unit gave the finch a reassuring pet before holding it close, Bastion wasn't exactly sure itself on how it got here either. All it had remembered was putting itself to sleep mode when arriving at the big old castle that Bastion and the bird had found together.

The unit inspected itself as well, it's rust had been cleaned off as well as the moss that adorned most of it's body. It almost looked as new as the day he came out of the Omnium, something he always struggled to remember.

Regardless, someone must have transported him whilst he was on sleep. Bastion looked to see if anything was familiar but to no avail, however it spied a few round Basketballs that seemed sprawled around the place.

The unit picked up the ball in curiosity before looking around again. Spying a hoop on it's optics, the unit threw.

Only to completely miss.

Bastion looked down in shame before kicking one of the basketballs in embarrassment, scoring a direct goal as it landed perfectly within the hoop.

The robot's optics brightened up before raising both hands and beeping out a cheer as it swayed it's hands in the air like no tomorrow.

He was about to do the robot until he heard an explosion.

It's companion immediately retreated in fear as it hid beneath it's hands in a quick green blur. The Bastion unit enclosed them around the creature before scanning around for the source of the noise.

Noticing it had came from outside, it came near the landing bay door as it quickly inspected the outside. The unit looked in horror as it witnessed a true battle unfold, something he hoped he would only see in a memory.

Various Human soldiers ran around the place in a hurry, hauling weaponry and equipment around the place. Various types of missiles scrambled through the air as they disappeared behind the clouds, followed by the outlines of orange afterglow before the distant sound of an explosion rang out.

His bird friend hid further between his arms in fear as it chirped in a hushed tone.

Bastion looked at his tiny friend before making a choice. He needed to get out of here.

The unit lumbered around as it attempted to find a way out of the craft. Looking to his left, he spied upon a smaller opening by the side of the craft.

Someone had forgotten to close it.

Without a moment of hesitation, the Bastion unit rushed outside. His Avian friend kept securely between his hands.

 **Last Flank**

A huge fireball engulfed the next tank as Pharah swooped down from above, firing a rocket directly above the turret. The thin armor on the top made no resistance as the rocket breached through and detonated the Ammo rack inside, sending the Turret flying upwards into a blue haze.

"Clear." was all she said before signalling the rest of her squad to clear the other block. She scanned around for any other life signs before activating her jump jet and taking off with the rest of her squad.

They were already halfway to the next one before a familiar pink MEKA followed by a random assortment of other personalized MEKA's.

"Glad you could join us." Pharah said as she gave a welcoming smile at the MEKA division.

Hana gave a salute before putting on her game face. "Good to see you too, but now it's game time." The Gamer said before they rounded to support the next block of fighters. Already the battle had shown signs of being hard fought as scorch marks and bullet holes had littered various buildings.

However most notable was the fact that random Batarians that had attempted to flank were frozen solid on the spot.

It didn't take long to see the familiar Climatologist supporting the Numbani Special Forces.

"Mei!" Hana shouted out to her long time friend, The scientist smiled before giving a curt wave to both of her comrades who landed into the fray.

Pharah's squadron rained hell from above, launching various rockets into the enemy formation. Occasionally a concussion rocket would launch into the battle, Launching various Batarians into walls and hazards alike.

The MEKA division also did their fair share of work, diving in and landing suppressing fire into the Batarians. Hana grinned before taking to the air again, priming the MEKA's reactor to self destruct.

" **Nerf this!** " Hana yelled before ejecting from the MEKA, the Korean landed on top of a building, watching as her MEKA landed between a heavily fortified position of Batarians. Some Batarians looked at it dumbfounded whilst others were already retreating as the MEKA gave off tell tale signs of exploding.

It didn't matter regardless, as the Slavers were vaporized within an instant as the Reactor went off into a giant green explosion.

A few tanks that had been supporting the Slaver force were practically knocked on their sides by the explosion as the Tank crews clambered out the hatches, only to be instantly gunned down by the Omnic special forces.

Within the Arrival of both the MEKA division and Pharah's squad had the battle already been over.

The Korean pressed on her Golden wristband before another MEKA dropped down from the sky, an exact pink replica of the one that had just blown up. Hana quickly crawled inside the MEKA through the back port before gaining control again.

After the pulse fire and explosions died down, it became obvious that the battle had been won. Within seconds the Omnics let out a confident cheer.

They successfully repelled the attack.

In the midst of the cheering, Mei was resting by the wall whilst Pharah was scanning around in case of any sign of hostiles.

"That was great work everybody." Mei said before taking another exhausted breath, An Omnic wearing a red beret approached to the Scientist before giving her a salute.

"No, that was great work by you Miss Mei. Without your support we would have surely perished... _Dankie._ "The Omnic Lieutenant said as he thanked her, Pharah approached to check up on her old Comrade before giving a salute to the Omnic. The A.I. merely let out a hearty laugh.

"There shall be no need for that Captain Amari, After all it should be I who should be saluting you." The Omnic said before giving a mock salute. "Lieutenant Adise 3.0 at your reporting for duty."

Pharah gave him a smile, saluting regardless before noticing a familiar pink MEKA alighting next to her.

Hana quickly joined up with both of her comrades before sitting her MEKA down, before going back to playing 'The Lost Vikings VI' on her MEKA's screen.

The rest of her MEKA division had taken to the sky again as well as Pharah's squad mates, in search of anymore zones that needed reinforcements.

Pharah watched them take off to the air before catching up to her comrade, "Don't you have anything better to do?" The Egyptian asked the gamer in a jokingly way.

Hana gave her an annoyed look before she bought out a bag of chips behind the cockpit and proceeded to take a bite out of them.

Pharah merely rolled her eyes before her features took on a more serious look.

"Mei, when was the last time you heard of Lucio?" Pharah asked, Mei merely gave a heavy sigh before replying.

"I am unsure, I hope he is okay. Otherwise, he could be... dead." Mei claimed before a heavy silence hung over the squad, even Dva had paused her game, looking around with a worried face.

It was broken however as incredibly loud technomusic was heard, signifying the presence of the DJ of rounding across the block with a squadron of Overwatch soldiers.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO TH-" Lucio immediately stopped in his tracks, as did the rest of the soldiers that followed closely behind him. The reinforcements looked around the finished battle in confusion whilst the Omnic special forces merely stared at them.

"Oh uh... Gee I hope nobody saw that." The DJ said before slumping his head in defeat, the soldiers following him quickly disbanded before catching up and greeting their allies.

"Lucio! We thought you were KIA, how come we lost contact with you?" Pharah said as she helped Mei back onto her feet.

"Wha- Me? Nah, It'll take more than a bunch of these dudes to take me out." The Dj said, "By the way, I went to go give some healin' beats. Turns out they spotted another tank column down a few blocks from here.

Lucio continued, "After that, I got 'em to rally with me to help support Mei. And now we' here." The Brazillian said before getting sidetracked by one of his headphones.

Pharah put a hand to her chin in deep thought before making her next decision.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Pharah called out, The soldiers resting quickly came to her attention. "Take your rest, but next we group up to take on the next Tank column." Pharah said.

The Omnics and the newly acquired Humans under her command saluted preparing their weaponry again.

She then turned to the Omnic lieutenant again. "Lieutenant, although I am glad to see your men have made it. But I will have to ask you one more time for you and your men to pick up arms again."

Adise 3.0 re-primed his standard issue pulse rifle. "Just give the order, Were ready for any-" The Lieutenants body imploded outwards from a high powered shot of a Mantis Rifle.

His form fell to the ground behind cover before lying still.

Pharah had watched the scene in complete shock before diving to the ground, the rest of the soldiers immediately dove behind cover as well.

"AMBUSH!" one of the Soldiers yelled before opening fire from across the street. She could see what he was talking about as a whole division of Batarians were already rushing from around the corner.

They must have hid themselves amongst the building, using the Battle before as a distraction in order to put them in a false sense of security. Pharah berated herself for letting her guard down.

Lucio dodged fire by ducking behind cover before charging his amplifier and jumping over cover, getting some air time before smashing his weapon against the ground. Covering the area in a greenish haze of vibrant colors.

Soldiers who had been caught out of cover began noticing that they were temporarily immune to the incoming fire.

She quickly saw the fallen form of Adise 3.0 as he raised a hand in an attempt to crawl forward, his machinery was clearly showing due to the large hole in his chest and sparks freely flowed from various limbs of his body.

Pharah quickly rushed forward, grabbing the fallen Lieutenant and pulling him behind cover.

"C-c-capt Amar-r-r-i..." The Omnic attempted to say before a shower of sparks began streaming out of one of his opened electronics.

"I need a medic over here!" The Egyptian yelled before she felt a metallic hand on her shoulder.

"I-It's-s to l-late f-for m-me. My S-system wi-ll be w-worn out by the-the time anyone ge-ets here." The Omnic said before another stream of sparks poured to the ground. "P-Please..." The Omnic said before giving taking a photo out of his Special forces Jacket.

The Picture showed Adise with an African Woman and a little boy with him, Pharah's heart dropped as she quickly realized it was his family.

"G-Give this to m-m-my wife." Adise said before a final shockwave wrought through his body, until he slumped over. His optics lost there lighting as the Omnic passed away.

Pharah looked at the photo before placing it into her suits container, "I swear Adise..." Pharah said before focusing again, her face regaining a sense of composure.

Activating her jump-jet, her form quickly dashed upwards in height with the buildings. The Batarians still opening fire on her comrades.

The people she would live and die beside till the very end.

Her mini rocket ports opened on her knees and shoulders, It was then she shouted out her quote. Not just out of looks or showing off, but to avenge an Omnic who been killed by the slaver scum, leaving his only child fatherless and his wife husband-less.

" _JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!_ "

If she couldn't save her comrades in the end, then she could sure as hell avenge them.

 **Bastion POV**

Bastion immediately dove to cover behind one of the dumpsters as he witnessed the destruction before hand with awe.

The strange Lady had flooded the entire street corner with explosions and rockets alike. Worst of all, the sounds made his bird retreat further into his hands in fear. He gave the bird a reassuring beep before checking the corner.

It seemed as if the strange Alien soldiers had been completely decimated, but the retreating ones only routed to group up with another bigger squadron that was down the street. It was then Bastion decided to attempt to get to the other block in order to avoid confrontation.

He clasped both hands in a protective sphere around his avian friend before jumping out of cover an attempting to sneak across the street. If Bastion was Human, he would be cursing himself as his clumsy metal treads only served to make loud noises. So much for Recon mode if his footsteps might as well be louder than actual gunfire, an exaggeration of course.

Hiding from car to car, he was already halfway across the street before he heard one of the strange soldiers shouted some unintelligible thing.

He looked at their direction behind cover, Hoping that maybe the Alien Soldiers might be friendly.

Of course they weren't.

Within seconds of being spotted they poured streams of sped up metal tungsten, completely tearing apart the hover car that the Bastion unit hid behind.

His singular optic looked around in desperation before deciding that he was going to have to take some damage in order to get out safely. Holding his bird friend close, he attempted to rush out of cover to the last stretch of the street.

He felt the slug fire whittle away at his armor as it bounced off painfully in an attempt to shut him down, but he kept moving.

He could just reach the other end, another shaved metal the size of a grain of sand grazed of his shoulder, this time embedding itself painfully inside his armor.

Bastion clasped his hands around his avian friend a bit more, he would have to dive if he were to-

He didn't see the missile streaming directly towards his way.

 **Batarian POV**

"What the hell was that thing?"

"Don't know, but it's dead now. Hurry your asses up and lets get moving."

Out of the 550 Batarians sent down to attack and take over at least a large portion of the city. Now only a hundred of them remained, the last of them only consisting of a minor tank column and that was it.

This Invasion had been a disaster.

For one thing, there enemy didn't just seem to use normal bullets in there often primitive looking weapons. He and his men and stumbled upon one of those white and red colour schemed defenders who had fortunately been dead when they had found it. Although his weapon was awfully primitive in that it used chemical reaction in order to propel the bullet, the cartridges left behind and the bullets used by the defenders had a strange form of blue energy that allowed the bullet to even do damage to there kinetic barriers.

Some weapons didn't even use chemical propelling but another weird form of firing that definitely wasn't through the use of Eezo.

Pranine had ordered one of his squadmates to take the weapon and bullets for later in case they could possibly sell it to a really high buyer.

If they even made it out that is.

After witnessing the original leader literally get taken out by an arrow like it was nothing. His shield not even offering much of a resistance to the bow. Even worse was the enemy had there own form of shielding, possibly on par if not better than there own barriers.

And they had learned of all of this within a 4 hour period, and to account for that moral had been super low.

"C'mon, the remaining fifty I last heard were ambushing one of the defenders, if we just get there in time maybe we could-"

He immediately heard something, almost like a beeping noise.

Looking to the side he saw it, the strange mech that they had shot at was no longer a mech anymore. What remained there looked almost like a turret, now with red lights streaming out of it.

Then he saw the Gatling gun.

And then Pranine saw nothing.

 **Bastion POV**

After being launched to the side of the explosion, Bastion tried to feel if his friend was there.

He felt nothing in his grasp however, making it the last straw. Rising up in an instant, His sentry mode took over once more in what felt like a real long time.

He let loose.

The Gatling gun practically mowed down the Batarians, often one would be caught out in the open. Then he would be nothing but red mist afterwards as the sheer destruction of the 50 caliber gatling gun tore those who stood in bastions way.

After the Batarians out in the open had been quickly dealt with, his attention turned to the rest of them who had been smart enough to find cover.

But not smart enough to find good cover.

His minigun tore there concrete barriers, having it fall to pieces before the sheer amount of bullets being shot at them destroyed their shields and decimated them.

He kept at it, tearing apart the entirety of the street. Firing non stop until his weapon began turning orange from the amount of heat it had been producing.

It was only after he ran out of bullets that he stopped.

Bastion merely kept in that form as an eerie silence fell over the battlefield.

After he was satisfied that no one had survived, he switched back into his hostile recon form, his red optics and lighting still shown as bright as ever before progressing onward. Completely devoid of any form of emotion.

Little did he know, a tiny form immediately shook itself out of the dust as it chirped in dismay.

Attempting to get the Bastion unit's attention before taking to the air in an attempt to catch up to him, albeit very slowly with it's now very crooked wing.

 **Last Flank**

The battle had been over as quickly as it started as the Pharah's mini rockets completely destroyed a large number of the Batarian Ambusher's.

It was silent before a few soldiers trudged out of cover to see the damage that had been done. A few of there gazes met with the body of there former omnic captain whilst the rest still silently scanned the streets for any more ambusher's, it had seemed that was the rest of there infantry force.

Pharah quickly alighted down to see the rest of the casualties that they took. So far it seemed as if they lost a dozen soldiers, including Adise. Pharah took off her helmet to grimly look at the sight.

The survivors carefully took the remains of Adise on a stretcher. Before continuing however, the Egyptian gestured for them to stop.

"Get him back home..." She simply said, the Omnic and Human that had been carrying the stretcher simply nodded before carrying him off.

Lucio and Mei had caught up quickly with Pharah.

The Brazillian DJ had a bunch of wounded soldiers that followed next to him, with most of their wounds almost fading as Lucio had quickly amped up his us sonic music. Boosting their natural wound regeneration by a staggering amount.

However even the music couldn't improve his attitude as he looked at the sprawled out bodies in sadness.

"I could have done something, man I could have..." The Brazilian said to himself whilst Mei raised a hand to her mouth in shock at the sight of Adise's body, the Omnic she had been helping only moments before the ambush.

Hana quickly caught up with the Trio, Her MEKA was damaged in many was as it sported scorch marks and bent metal on various parts of it. Despite that, the Gamer herself was fine.

"Pharah?" Hana asked as Pharah knelt down on one foot whilst inspecting the damage. "What do we do?"

Pharah was silent as she merely stood back up again before slowly pointing towards the speck of the Batarian Slaver ship in the stratosphere.

"We take that thing down." Before taking flight again.

 **Kings Row Roundabout**

Fighting against tanks gave Genji an odd sense of nostalgia from the Omnic crisis.

His cyber agility went into action, running across the street as the Batarian tank tilted it's cannon in an attempt to catch up. Already it's machine gun went into effect, peppering the street.

Genji jumped into the air before double jumping and then strafing his body, performing a sword dash mid air which got him directly onto the tank. He clung on before his other hand reached onto his back, bringing out his katana.

" **Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!** " The Ninja yelled, before bringing it down. It's blade cut directly through the metal as he dragged it across before jumping away. The Cyborg landed on both feet before twirling his blade and sheathing it, the tank exploded as the blade hilted.

It was absolute Chaos. Broken down hover tanks were strewn about as there engines failed, blue pulse burned at the metal.

Winston was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he cleared it out, Hanzo gracefully following as he climbed as well.

Zenyatta, Tracer, and Tali were currently on the Streets. Zenyatta offering support by providing his spiritual expertise, stopping the Mass Accelerator cannon fire as they blinked out of existence before even reaching the four of them.

As if they even needed it, with Tracer blinking forward, a serious look on her face as she focused. Placing pulse bombs at the back of every tank before blinking away. Engulfing the back of them in fury explosions.

Genji jumped down to join them, tossing shurikens with each striking it's mark. Tali's drone offering defense as it electrocuted any Batarian that happened to be close. Making the Slaver an easy target.

Tracer fired the last round before reloading, everything had gone quiet with no more hostiles in the vicinity.

"Nice work team." Wiston said as he inspected the now destroyed tank column. "According to my calculations, this should be the last of them. Before the real plan is to commence."

"Very well, the sooner we end this. The less lives that will have to be taken." Zenyatta said as he floated next to the ape.

Tali's masked face lit up with curiosity.

"What exactly are you planning." The Quarian asked to which Winston chuckled.

"Well, we have no way to possibly disable the ship through conventional weaponry. I decided to improvise a bit with the team back in Gibraltar." Winston said.

Tali's eyes widened. "Wait, You don't mean-" the Quarian said to which the ape nodded.

"Were going to bring them down just as we bought your ship down." Winston said.

Unknown to the others, Zenyatta sensed a presence. Tiny and meek compared to everyone else. Without saying a word, the Omnic quietly floated next to the side of an abandoned Batarian tank.

The sight was quite curios to him, it was a bird. Clearly resting in as it chirped weakly. Zenyatta could then see the source of it's exhaustion as it's wing appeared to be broken.

The brightly yellow colored bird immediately noticed his presence before chirping in fear and attempted to fly off, only to lift a few meters from the ground before falling. Luckily Zenyatta, shot out a hand which the bird landed on harmlessly. The bird immediately attempted to struggle and fly off again.

"Calm Creature." The monk said before the bird looked at the monk with it's intelligent black eyes.

The monk merely chuckled before placing the bird on a railing. "What a peculiar looking bird." Zenyatta said as he got a closer look at the creature.

"You almost look like..." The monk stopped mid sentance before realizing something awful.

"Ganymede?" The monk said in a tense tone, The bird tilted it's head in curiosity.

Zenyatta was now on edge. "If you are here. Where is your Friend?" The monk asked.

"Where is Bastion?"

 **Meanwhile**

Tracer was already asleep as she had her head rest on Winstons shoulder as he quickly typed messages. Genji and Tali were quietly sitting together, awkwardly sitting together as every few second the Quarian would look towards the Cyborg before averting her gaze when Genji turned his head.

The Invasion was already over, now it was a matter of dealing with the Giant cruiser that lied dormant in the Stratosphere. Hanzo scanned his surroundings again before sitting down himself.

He unhooked his bottle of Sake that he hanged around his waist before bringing it upwards to take a sip.

That was when he heard a click, before he doved for cover. The sake was left suspended in the air for a second until it was practically torn to shreds.

Hanzo didn't even need to tell everyone as Tracer was already up and running and Winston was attempting to reach for his Tesla cannon, albeit unsuccessfully do to his immense size.

Tali, who was momentarily distracted, was immediately pulled down by Genji.

"Who's shooting at us?!" Tracer yelled out as she began to restart her Chronal Accelerator.

Hanzo attempted to prepare another arrow as he fumbled with his quiver. "My Sonic Arrow must have worn off!" Hanzo yelled over the gunfire as the bullets ricocheted off the tank.

"It's not one of the Batarians." Tali simply said, making everyone look at her. "Isn't it obvious? These are bullets, not tungsten slugs." Quarian said before ducking her head further down as a bullet ricocheted closely to her mask.

That seemed to make sense to the rest of the group. However Winston realized something, "Wait! Where's Zenyatta?!" The Scientist asked.

"Here." A metallic voice said before a metal form vaulted over one of the abandoned tanks, revealing both Zenyatta and oddly enough, a tiny yellow bird.

"Master! Who is attacking us!?" Genji asked as he deftly crouched under cover after failing to catch a sight at the shooter.

"An Omnic. One you will become acquainted with soon." Zenyatta said before the firing stopped.

"Now is our Chance!" Hanzo said, however right before the Archer could vault from cover, Zenyatta stopped him.

"Hanzo. Let me handle this."

This however allowed Hanzo to get a clear look at the shooter followed by everyone else. It was Tracer that spoke up first as she reloaded both pistols.

"Is that a Bastion unit love? Whats one doing out here?" The British asked to which Winston merely shrugged, unable to give an answer. Zenyatta on the other hand said nothing as he walked towards it.

Genji was stunned to say the least as he watched his icon clamber over the ruined concrete before facing off against the turreted sentry. The two Omnics simply stood there, when assuming a hostile stance whilst the other simply stood still.

Although the Ninja didn't exactly worry for his master, knowing that the Monk was capable of defending himself through spiritual means, he was curios on how Zenyatta seemed to be connected with this Bastion unit.

Zenyatta began to walk forward, slowly. The bird on his shoulder shivering as it nestled it's broken wing. The monk was only a few feet away until he held out his metal hand, right in front of the Bastion unit.

It took a few seconds, until Zenyatta carefully clasped onto the yellow bird, bringing it in front of him as if he was offering it to the Bastion unit. His hands began to glow yellow before the birds wings began healing itself. The bird chirped in surprise before moving it's wing again as if testing it.

"Keelah... I still can't get over on how he's able to do that." Tali said as she hid next to Genji.

The Cyborg merely chuckled, "I couldn't believe what I was witnessing either, It was then that I decided to take his advice seriously." Genji said to the Quarians confusion. Apparently there was still a lot of his past she didn't know about.

"Quiet! Something's happening." Hanzo said before looking out to Zenyatta again. The Omnic held the bird for a second, before releasing it into the air. The bird fluttered for a tiny bit until it quickly flew towards the Bastion.

Landing on it's shoulder, the Bastion unit looked at the creature in surprise. Unsure of what to do with it until it heard the bird chirp happily.

It was then the memories began to flood back, happy places of the two of them together. Away from violence and attuned with nature.

Bastion made a choice.

Within a second his red hostile mode immediately turned back to blue as it looked around as if it was in a new surrounding.

However it caught sight of a familiar face, "Dweet!" The Bastion unit beeped out as it waved at Zenyatta.

Zenyatta merely chuckled before waving as well, "It is good to see that you have come to your senses again, Bastion." Zenyatta said. Genji slowly rose from cover as he looked at his Master strike a conversation on a machine that's intent not too long ago was ending their lives. However he trusted his masters judgement as he walked out of cover as Tali followed after. Within seconds, Tracer and Winston followed by Hanzo cautiously walked out.

The Bastion looked unsure at the new arrivals as it sized them up, Zenyatta noticed the Omnic's fear. "Do not worry Bastion, these are Friends not foe." The Monk said.

Winston spoke up, "Friends most definitely, But I do believe you owe us a big explanation on how you made Friends with... uh. Bastion here." The Scientist said as he carefully picked his words, not wanting to offend the killer Omnic. Both Tracer and Hanzo nodded with agreement whilst Genji and Tali stood by the side.

"I suppose an explanation is in order." Zenyatta said before sitting down, "You see, I encountered Bastion at some point of my travels." The Monk said before continuing.

"I don't think I have ever met such a kind spirit, He rebuked his very own destructive programming." Zenyatta said, "It was when I first met him, His power was fading from the lack of maintenance and his friend-" Zenyatta motioned to the bird on the robot's shoulder. "Ganymede, was desperately trying to wake him up again. So I assisted him."

Tracer spoke up, "But Zenyatta, that is a fully decked out Bastion unit... Why did he not shoot you on sight."

"Partly because I was a fellow Omnic." Zenyatta said, "But mostly because he chose not to."

Winston sputtered, "So you mean he developed self awareness without any form of programming, not only that but befriended the local wildlife? T-That's... Incredible." Winston said to which Zenyatta chuckled lightly.

However Hanzo merely shook his head. "Do not forget. that Omnic has killed people, what makes you think that he won't shoot at us, just like what he did before." Hanzo said as a matter of factly. Ganymede sensed Hanzo's disdain towards his friend as the bird chirped in irritation, but Bastion calmed the yellow bird down.

Zenyatta sighed before looking at Bastion.

"Is it better to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature with great effort." The monk said, offering his personnel insight. "Regardless, to repair him further, I bought him back to the Cargo craft and hid him until the time was right. I however did not foresee his system fully recovering this quickly which woke him up."

"Under our noses this entire time, Hid him well you did love." Tracer commented.

Winston wordlessly walked past Hanzo before extending his hand out to there newly acquired Friend. "Well, now that is all behind us. I would like to introduce myself, You may call me Winston."

However Bastion merely looked at the Gesture in confusion, Winston noticed before sighing. "And of course, Why do I always think people know how to shake hands."

Tracer immediately giggled attempting to keep a straight face before laughing. "Aw, Winston." Tracer said before rolling her eyes. "Anyways, names Tracer. It's nice to meet you now that your trying not to kill us."

Hanzo merely looked at Bastion before turning his head, "Hanzo." The archer simply said.

Tali however looked uncomfy the longer she stared at the Bastion unit to which Genji noticed.

"Miss Zorah, Is their something wrong?" The cyborg asked to which the Quarian paused a bit before responding.

"N-nothing... Just that, the Mech looks so much like a... Geth." Tali said, the Ninja backed up a bit before looking back towards the Bastion unit as it looked around in curiosity.

"Do not fear Tali Vas Zorah, I can assure you that Bastion is very friendly. Not like the Geth that you told us about." Zenyatta said. Tali looked at Genji for guidance.

"It will be okay, just Introduce yourself to him Tali."

Tali visibly gulped behind her mask before walking up to Bastion slowly. "H-hi." The Quarian said. Bastion looked at her before tilting his head almost how a curios dog would.

"Dwoo?"

"Yes, She is not Human my Friend. Some Amazing things have happened over the course of one day." Zenyatta said to answer the curios peacekeeper bot, Bastion looked at Tali again, before raising a hand.

"Doot Doot!" Bastion said as his the fingers on his metallic curved up and down, signifying that he was attempting to wave. Tali chuckled nervously, before waving back in the same manor as well.

"N-Nice to meet you to Bastion, my name is Tali'Zorah."

Bastion looked at Tali before walking back next to Zenyatta. Winston coughed a bit in order to get everyone's attention.

"Right, now that we have introduced ourselves. I do believe we need to meet up with Jack Morrison. We need to prepare for the final execution of the plan, I will also need to explain before hand to Jack about... Bastion here." Winston said awkwardly.

And with that the entire team filed out, all of them walking back to Kings row roundabout.

 **The Harrassar**

Farith rubbed his forehead as he already felt the head ache begin to takeover.

The Invasion was a complete failure.

"Great, A complete waste of god damn credits." Farith said as his Crew worked in silence, clearly not wanting to piss off the Slaver lord.

Anto quietly left, he's presence needed somewhere else. "And to think, they all failed at the one fucking job I gave them... Right?" Farith said, the crew looked at him, nodding nervously before going back to work.

"Eugh, Fine just blow up the Fucking City and get us out of here. The Hedgemony will have to-"

However the ship shook to the side, barreling a few crew members to the side as they fell over. A few grabbed onto their council as they shouted in surprise. Farith was luckily seated.

The Shaking stopped.

Farith was tense for a moment before calming down, "Alright... Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened?" The Slaver asked.

As he finished, a field of energy began to surround the entire length of the ship. Within an instant the ship began to shake again. Farith gritted his teeth, "What the fuck is going on!?"

A crewmember looked away from his council, "I-I don't know boss! The ship and the power have gone haywire, and to make things worse, were slowing descending to the surface!"

"What!? Impossible!" Farith said before looking out the window, sure enough they began descending into the atmosphere.

Farith's mouth hung open in shock. What the hell were these people?

 **Roundabout**

"Nice work Rael'Zorah." Jack said before putting the binoculars down. Winston's gravity tugs were going into effect, creating a bubble around the Batarian ship.

"It wasn't much, my people were only able to do it because of the resources you provided us with." Rael said, "But what will you do when the ship comes down?"

Morrison didn't respond as he looked forward, before a huge stomping noise was heard. Rael turned around to see a giant grey mech slowly rise up from behind a building before stomping toward the outer rims of Kings row.

The Captain stood there with shock. "Keelah... You people seem to defy the laws of physics."

"That's the charm about us." Morrison said before putting his visor back on. "Were an unpredictable bunch." before walking forward. "Now Captain Zorah, I suggest you come with us, we might need your hacking expertise."

Rael'zorah walked alongside Morrison, "But Commander, what of the-" However as soon as he exited he came face to face.

With his daughter, who he specifically told to stay at the ship.

The purple suited Quarian stumbled back in surprise, "Dad!?"

Rael immediately fumed, "Tali! Why are you not at the ship with the others like I told you to do!?" The girls father said as he gave her a harsh scolding. Tali stuttered.

"B-Because-"

"Because what!? I gave you simple orders, why did you not follow them!?" Rael said as he raised his voice. Tali's body language shriveled with anger.

"Yes I left the ship! Because you keep telling me what to do as if I am some immature pre-pilgrimage Quarian! Why did I come back to the Neeli?! Why did I come back to you!?" Tali yelled before storming off. The words hit Rael like a freight train as he stood their silently, watching his daughter walk off.

Winston coughed awkwardly whilst Tracer was dangerously silent. Hanzo merely watched before scoffing, Zenyatta merely shook his head. Genji however was about to try and catch up with Tali until he felt Zenyatta's hand against his shoulder.

"My pupil, I would advise for you to give herself time to think... Right now we must worry about the assault." The Omnic said, Genji merely nodded before turning back. The cruiser now descending past the clouds as it was held there through the artificial gravity.

"Um, Morrison. We have something... Important to show to you." Winston said after the whole ordeal was over, Morrison was unreadable as the visor on his face scanned the rest of the group before spotting something hiding behind the crates next to the group. Winston smiled nervously, "Uh Bastion. I believe it is time to-"

The robot arose from the crates, startling a few soldiers as they shouted in surprise before raising there weapons, Morrison included. Lena was the first to jump into action as she stood in front of the Omnic to protect him.

"Everyone Stop! He's a friend!" Lena said. Morrison kept his rifle trained, ignoring the agent.

"Lena that is a Bastion unit. You fought them yourse-!"

"What's going on here?"

The rest of the party turned to see Pharah, a bit beaten up as her armor showed dents. Other than that she looked fine.

"Pharah, glad to see your in one piece."

The Egyptian smiled before her face turned serious, "I know, now can someone explain the deal behind the Bastion unit?"

Winston had been the first to speak up, "Now I believe 'Bastion' here has some how rebuked his previous programming."

"Really now?" Pharah asked, still sounding a bit unconvinced.

"Winston, he's too dangerous to have around. I am not going to have a bunch of soldier's lose there lives because they were ordered to babysit a rogue Bastion unit." Morrison said.

Winston looked down, unsure on what to say. It was then Zenyatta had spoken up.

"Bastion has not shown any form of ill will thus far. All I ask, Jack Morrison, is to put trust in Bastion just as you have put trust in me."

Morrison's gaze hardened before asking for input. "Pharah?"

"By your order's Commander."

Morrison's gaze softened.

"Fine. But as soon as the assault on the ship is over. He is out of here."

Zenyatta curtly nodded as Genji stood by his side. Rael came up to Zenyatta, his visor looking towards Bastion as the Bastion unit looked around in curiosity.

"So this so called 'Bastion' is a cause of major concern?"

"Correct Rael'Zorah. There is still some gashes in Human society which will take time to fix. But I believe Bastion will be the first step to healing these last scars."

"He look's like a Geth. And your distrust in them is... Familiar." Rael said as he noted the similarities.

"I know..." Zenyatta said before the prayer beads around his neck glowed with blue energy. "But now is not the time, we must save our concern for those that are suffering." was all the Monk said before he levitated away.

"Hey don't you forgot 'bout me." A few faces turned to see McCree, now fully healed as stretched out his arm. His eyes turned to Bastion as he took out his Cigar to check what he was smoking before looking back.

"Uh, did I miss somethin'?"

 **Kings Hill Outskirt**

The Harassar silently was let down before both Gravity Tugs deactivated, allowing for the ship to gently touch the ground, parting the field around it. The big slaver cruiser now came to a complete stop as it was dead in the water, unable to move.

It was then that two figures lifted their heads from some nearby rubble before walking out to the ship. The scrawny Australian carrying a giant box full of random explosives that he had accumulated over the years whilst his fat companion lumbered next to him.

"See? Was I right or was I right?" The Australian Criminal said as he motioned to the Giant and intimidating Mile long ship in front of them.

It was of no real concern on How those Scientists back in Gibraltar were able to bring the big Monstrosity down to earth and ripe for the picking, but Junkrat had never asked himself those Questions. What mattered however was what was in the Giant Monstrosity of a ship that could be of great value.

Alien Tech, Alien Weapons, Alien explosives most importantly for Jamison's Case.

Mako on the other hand scratched his head as he stretched his back in order to see the full height of the Alien ship before Grunting in annoyance. Hopefully the Aliens had Elevators.

"How we gettin' in?" The Walking apocalypse asked in a muffled voice to the Scrawny Australian. Jamison put a hand on his chin before looking to the sky in thought.

Around 60 seconds later, An Idea popped in his head.

"I know! Let's just blow a big hole right here, I'm sure these Bavarians-" Junkrat was cut off as Roadhog corrected him

"Batarians."

"Right... Barbarians." Junkrat said, His interpretation still being wrong. "I'm sure these Barbarians won't expect a few people blowing a huge sodding 'ole in the side here." Junkrat said as he heaved a huge crate with a lot of effort.

Mako merely grunted in annoyance before Junkrat continued. "By the way, How much do you think we should use?" Junkrat said as he counted his fingers before losing count of the amount of explosives he had bought with him.

"Let's see 'ere, One pound... 16 ounces... Uh." Mako said as he attempted to calculate it before Junkrat shrugged.

"Ah Balls with it... LETS USE ALL OF IT!" Junkrat said before Laughing like a maniac and Tossing the Crate straight at the Hanger door.

The Result was Catastrophic.

Whatever Junkrat had taken, one of the explosives seemed to be of pulse as the hull was melted inside out from the blue blast. Then it was followed by a random green plasma until the normal orange explosive came into play.

The hull of the ship wasn't so lucky, carving a giant gaping burnt hole through it.

Junkrat cheered before jumping through with it whilst Roadhog grunted before lumbering inside as well.

Only The sounds of laughter coming from the two criminals were heard, before the surprised shouts followed by a series of explosions and shrapnel was heard.

 **Kings Hill Landing Site**

"You hear that?" McCree asked, his wounded arm was now fully healed. The whole entirety of the Omnic and Human forces were together now as the six battle ready heroes walked with them.

Winston put a hand to his ear, "Yes... That explosion did sound... Familiar if I do say so myself."

"Now's not the time for talk." Jack said before he raised a hand, the giant Svyatogor mech behind him nodded as it stepped over the buildings at towards the ship. "Everyone get ready to move! The Mech's gonna give us an opening."

Tracer, Winston, McCree, Genji, Zenyatta were already prepared for this. Bringing more than six agents would have already been overkill for what was going to transpire. So Morrison had ordered the already battle fatigued to stay behind.

Rael was there too, fidgeting nervously with his omni-tool and shotgun. He volunteered to go along, one reason being that he knew of the Batarian technology better than anyone there, A second being that he felt like he owed it to them.

This was going to be a close quarter fight.

"Did everyone check there gear?"

The party nodded, Morrison looked back at the ship. The Svyatogor mech was reaching it's leg back, readying itself to breach a hole into the ship.

"Go." Jack said before sprinting forward, sliding his mask on.

There were a few shouts as Russian, African, and of course a multinational force of Soldiers rushed behind Morrison.

Winston straightened his glasses.

Tracer dashed forward.

McCree puffed his cigar.

Genji readied his blade.

Rael prepared a drone.

And Zenyatta said nothing.

 **The Harrassar**

Farith looked on in panic from the Ships bridge as he saw through Camera's on what was transpiring. Two Humans had somehow entered his ship by blowing a giant hole in the left side of it, causing absolute havoc in his hanger bay.

And on the front side there was a gigantic Mech, one that Farith had seen in the battle footage.

He grimaced at the memory, it's ability to launch missiles and stomp on tanks like they were paper came into mind.

"GET THIS FUCKING THING FLYING!" Farith yelled in panic. His technician's working overtime as they rigorously tapped at there councils.

It was then the Mech held a hand out, grabbing the side of the Carrier turned slaver ship.

There was a giant rumble as a few Technician's fell off there seats in panic and shock. A few of them on purpose as they began running to the other room, like a bunch of headless chickens.

Farith ignored them, gritting his teeth as he watched the Mech. He could see it's pilot as it's metal shutters opened up, a grinning eastern European man as he pressed a button.

"Don't you dare you son of a Pyja-"

The mech bought it's leg back.

"BRACE!" Farith yelled, as he grabbed onto his Captain's chair. The Mech drove it's leg directly into the underside of the ship as it shook violently before stopping. Farith heard sounds of battle cry's as he watched a giant force of Soldiers come out to the field.

The Batarian immediately opened up his Omni-tool.

"Defend the damn ship you idiots! Hold them back as long as possible!"

He immediately shut off the tool before rushing to the elevator. He needed to get out of here, luckily he could-

"B-Boss, someone's already in your personnel corvette!" A technician said.

"W-WHAT!?"

 **Farith's personnel corvette.**

Anto placed a leg on the council of the ship as it slowly turned on.

If there was something Anto was always good at was that he always had a contingency plan. He somehow had a sinking suspicion that this would blow up in Farith's face, just that he didn't expect it to be losing to a highly advanced alien race that hadn't even developed a stable form of space travel.

So that's why he was going to escape and tell Aria what had transpired. She definitely wasn't going to believe it but screw it.

He lazily pressed a button before the ship began to fully power up, luckily the exit was out the back. Once he lifted off he was home free. He smiled before taking out some expensive Asari wine, this had called for a celebration.

He was about to open the bottle before the door's in the small cargo bay opened.

Anto dropped it. The wine shattered against the ground as the precious liquid bubbled.

It was those two, the two Human's from before that were causing Havoc in the hanger bay. The fat one had easily used his strength to open the crafts landing door as the scrawny one jumped in, helping his fat friend up.

"Heeellloooo? Anyone in here?" a crazed voice asked.

" _Don't panic Anto, remember the plan._ " He had already set up a translator from some human gear a few Slaver's had miraculously bought back, one of them being a touch pad of some sort. He was able to secretly integrate his omni-tool with it and voila, A basic albeit effective translator with the ability to translate what was being heard.

"Ah screw it, let's just blow up the damn ship."

Anto's eyes widened before he came out of the cockpit.

"No! Explosion no!" His crude translator doing it's job. However he might have unintentionally surprised the Australian.

Junkrat screamed an unmanly sound as he jumped into Mako's arms.

"THIS ONE TALKS, SHOOT IT HOGGER! SHOOT ITTTTT!"

Anto raised his hands up in absolute panic, the giant shrapnel gun pressed against the Batarian's face. He peered in to see scraps of burnt Batarian armor and weapons as it's ammunition.

"Hmm." Roadhog said as he tilted his head.

"No shoot! Please no shoot!" Anto said as his makeshift translator attempted to reason.

Junkrat's face flashed with realization as he jumped out of Mako's arms.

"Heeeeyyy, wait a second. This one talks." Junkrat's face turned into a smile as he brushed himself, "Alright four eyes, ya got ten seconds to tell us where you store your goodies."

"Good?" Anto cursed, his translator wasn't measured for slang.

"What Good? Were not here for good, me and Hogger are criminals and were here for your stuff!" Jamison said as he grew impatient. Anto had to think of something to say.

"Stuff? Aria has stuff! She give you stuff!" Anto said via translator

"Aria? Who's that?"

"Queen, Pirate, Criminal. I no work for Farith." Anto could tell there attention had been diverted.

"Oh, and I'm guessing that Aria is behind this?"

"No, No. Farith is." Anto gestured to himself. "Work for Aria, Can take you to her using corvette! Can tell you two are criminals as well!"

"Wait... So let me get this straight, your offering to take us to space in order to see this Aria fellow, who happens to be a criminal as well."

"Yes, Yes! She leader of Omega, no law, no rules, easy place for Criminal to prosper." Anto said, he thanked the texts that his persuasion was still a power to him.

Jamison's eyes glittered, "Wait... No law... No rules... And this is all where your going?"

Anto nodded.

Mako already saw where this was going. "Uh oh..." the masked man said as Junkrat's smile grew bigger and bigger, almost like a child who had been given his favorite candy.

"PACK YOUR THINGS HOGGER! WERE GOING TO SPAAAAAACCCEEEE!" The Australian yelled as he whooped in joy.

Anto already had a bad feeling about this.

 **The Harassar**

The first thing to happen as soon as Jack entered the Slaver carrier was that the hole was flooded with tungstein slugs, a few Batarian soldiers had set up shop near the hole. It was a surprisingly smart maneuver as the sparks and smoke covered the Batarian's, however not in the case of Morrison.

He simply pressed a button on the side of his mask, a red omni-visor appeared before him, outlining them as his superior reflexes went to work.

"I've got you in my sights."

He could see them clearly, his expertise with the heavy pulse rifle going into effect as his hand eye coordination allowed him to catch them precisely. A few Batarian's who were even a tiny bit out of cover lost there lives as the pulse fire breached there shields.

"Get moving everyone!" Morrison said as he beckoned with his hand, the commander slowly walked forward, firing his rifle at will as he expertly shot any running Batarian's that came within his sight.

This gave the other soldiers a good opportunity to get inside. The Numbani forces being the first as there metal legs crunched the scorched steel. There smgs went firing as even more shouts of surprised Batarians were heard.

With a final push, the rest had entered the ship after the Omnic's ruthlessly cleared it out. Giving a good time for Morrison to plan the next move.

"Report in Soldiers." Jack said as they came over to him in an instant. Winston, Tracer, Genji, and Zenyatta were already at attention.

"Yes, love?" The British asked. Jack nodded to Rael before the Quarian bought out complex schematics of the ship.

"The four of you including the Numbani special forces, progress to the lower parts of the ship." The commander said before pointing to the upper parts.

"Me and McCree as well as the rest of the remaining force go to the upper parts. I suspect we'll reach the bridge in 5 minutes fla-"

"Um sir?"

A blue armored overwatch woman came up to the commander, holding something within her hand.

"Yes soldier?"

"You might wanna have a look at this..."

It appeared to be a homemade detonator of some sort, Jack wished he didn't recognize it but sadly he did.

"Where did you find this?"

The woman pointed to the giant gaping and sizzling whole that was seen in the hanger bay of the ship, Jack immediately rushed to the side to get a better look.

It seemed that the place had been through hell, with giant scorch marks everywhere. He looked around before a small ship flew right past, his vision, straight through the burning hole and into the sky.

Jack paused before he slowly took of his mask, his eyes were glazed with anger.

Mccree was chuckling as he took his cigar before pressing it against the hull, the cinders dying out before he tossed the butt away. "Guess it was matter of time before the two of them got into something like this."

"Well, it's no use now Commander. For all we know, the two of them must be close to Mars with the speed that ship went at." Winston said as he inspected the damage and the giant hole.

"Damn it..." Morrison said before sliding on his visor before gesturing to Winston, Tracer, Genji, and Zenyatta. "You four, lead the Numbani forces to the lower parts of the ship. I want the place completely cleared out so no attacks can come from behind."

"On it!" Tracer said before bumping Genji on the shoulder. "C'mon Genji! I'll race you to the other side of the hanger."

The cyborg merely laughed as he crossed both arms, "Nothing can outrun a ninja!" before the both of them dashed away, leaving Winston and Zenyatta behind.

The Gorilla chuckled before shuffling along, with Zenyatta floating with him, leaving Morrison and McCree behind. The Commander wordlessly began walking with the rest of the Russian and Overwatch soldiers.

McCree took one last puff of his cigar before mushing the lit end on the metal of the ship and tossing it away.

"Heh, just like old times Commander." McCree said as he took out Peacekeeper.

"Sadly." Morrison said as his visor lit up.

"Commander Morrison. I've managed to hack into the Ships interior system, we have complete control over it." Rael said through the speaker.

"Admirable work Captain." Morrison said before turning to the rest of the soldiers.

"Alright team! Let's move out!"

 **Harrassar lower decks**

About 2 dozen Batarian's had barricaded the sliding doors of the place. A last ditch effort in an otherwise hopeless situation as many of the Slavers were ill disciplined, with most choosing to abandon there posts and surrender. With only a few hard ingrained idealists who thought they could take on the 'Primitives'

They would be proven dead wrong.

Within an instant the door burst open, a product of high quality Numbani made tech, before Genji rushed in first. The ninja cyborg already had his smaller blade drawn as the Batarian's open fired.

Another mistake.

Genji's blades were a blur as it deflected the slugs flawlessly, peppering the Slavers with there own fire as a few standing over there cover were quickly breached in the shields before finished off by a shot that their comrades haplessly fired.

Already about 7 had already been eliminated. The other 17 were already backing up before Winston jumped in, Arcs of electricity began to stream through the hallway as Batarian's who were close to the wall immediately were given the shock of there lives.

Next had came Tracer as she was already blinking past the already decimated Slavers, peppering there shields with her two pulse pistols before recalling back as Zenyatta immediately came in.

This fight was now over.

The Omnic monk thrust out a palm before golden energy flooded the hallway in a giant burst. The Batarian's gaped in front of them in awe as they saw a golden shell of their very own souls flung out before their bodies followed suit to catch up, completely incapacitating them before the Numbani special forces flooded the room after them, finishing off any remaining Batarian's that happened to be reaching for a gun.

Wordlessly, the whole team was already upon the next corridor before reaching a set of heavy metal doors, even more reinforced then the ones they had breached just now. The Numbani special forces already had plasma charges at the ready.

Winston nodded, readying his shield projector. The sergeant nodded before the African Omnic yelled,

"Clear!"

Within an instant the metal door gave way, slamming against as dust spread across the floor. The whole team was expecting gunfire, only to be met with nothing.

The room was dark, immediately the Numbani forces had tactical lights on as they scanned the giant cargo room. They were met with multiple tiny light reflections as what had to be a whole crowd looked back, silently.

The whole Numbani squad strode forward carefully, weapon at the ready as the Omnic got a better view, only to slowly lower his weapon.

"Heroes, you might want to see this..." The African Omnic said. Winston was the first to come out, scanning the room cautiously only for his gaze to soften. Tracer had followed alongside him before she put a hand to her mouth in shock.

The room was packed to the brim with a crowd of non-combatants, or more specifically, Slaves. A mixed crowd of Turian's, Asari, and Salarian's as they stared back in shock, with the few of them whispering in hushed tones.

Genji and Zenyatta followed in afterwards, Zenyatta now walking rather than floating. This was now definitely serious as the Monk wordlessly pressed his hand on the nearby council, lighting up the room into a dim setting, just enough for both sides to clearly see each other.

The Slaves looked absolutely miserable, the clothes they wore were in rags and there injuries seemed to be that of being overworked and beaten. The Asari in particular were surprising to both Human's and Omnic's, with them being so remarkably... Human looking.

A long drawn out silence began to grow, as neither side stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

It was only until the light tapping of bare feet was heard as a small figure came out of the crowd of Slaves. The small Asari was definitely a child, her clothes were tattered and her skin was bruised but despite that she looked relieved as she looked at the Human's and Omnic's.

The girl broke away from the crowd, her legs trembling from weariness as she attempted to walk. She made it about halfway only to collapse.

However Tracer reacted instantly, blinking forward as she helped the girl up on her feet. The Asari girl looked surprised before wordlessly smiling.

Zenyatta was already beside the both of them before nodding at Tracer to take the child, she nodded back before looking at the Asari. "Don't worry love... Cavalry's here." before blinking away to take the Alien child to the outside where she could be treated.

The crowd of slaves rapidly backed up again, unsure of what was going on.

Winston attempted to diffuse the situation, walking up to Zenyatta as he presented himself in the least threatening way possible. That only seemed to add more to the confusion as struggled words and worried whispers began to break out among the crowd.

It was only until Zenyatta had stepped forward before his systems quickly adapted a translator given by Rael.

"Please, you must all calm down. We are here to help." The monk said, it seemed to work as the crowd was once again silent, yet they looked at the Omnic with a hint of curiosity and fear.

Winston breathed a sigh of relief, remembering to activate the Translator he had used when meeting Rael.

"Does anyone here require medical treatment." There was a pause before Winston mentally smacked himself on the head. Of course they needed it, they all look half dead. "Um.. If so, then please allow us to escort you out. Thank you."

There were hushed whispers before the crowd of Slaves began to loosen up, the Numbani forces took it as a sign before the moved forward. All of there weapons lowered as they approached the crowd that seemed to have gradually warmed up.

Upon closer hearing, the heroes and special forces could begin to pick up audio.

"Who are they? Are they here to rescue us?" An Asari asked.

"I've never seen the likes of them before... One of them look's like you Violl..." A Salarian said to the Asari next to him.

"So many mechs. Why are there so many mechs? What are they planning to do to us?" Another voice said.

"What about that armored creature? Is that another Alien?"

The Numbani forces stopped halfway through, unsure of what to do now. As far as the Slaves were concerned, they had thought that they were some form of automated programming and not AI platforms with super advanced neural networks. Knowing how the Quarian's reacted, there was no way of telling how they would react either.

Winston lumbered forward before straightening his glasses. This situation needed to be handled delicately.

"Don't worry. These Soldier's will not hurt you, just escort you somewhere you can get help." The scientist said, the crowd gradually calmed down before finally complying, allowing the Omnic's to walk up alongside them.

Winston let out a sigh of relief, so far so good. Except that it could only go so far.

Just as the first wave of Slaves were escorted out, commotion was heard at the back. The sound of angry yelling that the translator couldn't pick up. Winston immediately reacted, getting closer to see what was going on.

A Turian was clearly shaken as he held a homemade shank out, pointing it at two Omnics. His military fatigues were worn and faded but showed that at some point the Turian had been some form of soldier.

"Get the fuck back! Spirit's knows what the fuck is going on but you can leave me out of it!"

The two Omnic backed up a bit, but nonetheless kept there stance with there weapons lowered.

"Sir. I'm going to have to tell you to-"

"Don't try to 'Sir' me! I know what you're god damn planning, why are you speaking through your mechs! Unless..." The Turian came to realization, "You- You're AI's, aren't you?" It was then Winston decided to intervene.

"Hey, listen here. I know you do not trust us, and neither am I giving any reason for you to. But there are a varying number of species that need medical attention right now." The ape said, the Turian paused, looking behind slowly at the scared and ragged crowd of slaves before sighing, lowering his knife.

"F-Fine... But thing's are going to get ugly if you try anything funny." The Turian said, walking past the two Omnic's as Winston breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently his speaking skills weren't as bad as he originally thought.

After that the whole cargo bay cleared out within a flash as the former Slaves were escorted out. Winston settled down before bringing a headpiece up.

"Morrison, we rescued the slaves."

 **Upper Deck**

"Not now Winston!" The Commander yelled before vaulting over, a slew of Batarian fire went right beneath him as it destroyed the last of his cover. He quickly re positioned himself as he ran to the next, firing a set of helix rockets as they hit there mark, three Slavers were flung right through the air.

So far Morrison had led the first party of Overwatch veterans through the middle, splitting the Russian forces to the other corridor in order to cover more ground and protect against any surprise attacks.

He slid before reaching McCree, who was busy puffing from his cigar before smiling at his comrade.

"Mornin' Morrison. Mighty convenient for you to show up."

"Quit slacking."

The cowboy chuckled before tossing his cigar butt away, pulling out his revolver and randomly firing, a Batarian who had been attempting to flank was caught right between the eyes as the shield gave in from the power of peacekeeper. "Those crazy Ruskies ready by the way?" McCree asked.

"URRAH!"

That pretty much answered it.

A slew of Russian Spetsnaz broke through the flank of the Batarian lines, catching the Slavers completely off guard. These Russian wore black and red, and they were effecient, AK-200's out as they swarmed the Batarian's. Firing upon them and breaking there shields before finishing them off with a quick burst.

The Russian's may have been outdated in some sense, but they made up for it with ferocity as they quickly took over the Batarian position.

A few slaver's backed up before banging on a bigger metal door, it opened up revealing a YMIR mech. A few Spetsnaz shouted in surprise as they attempted to back up into cover before the YMIR mech opened fire, it's twin accelerator cannon and rocket launcher going to work.

Morrison witnessed a few Soldiers go down before he cursed, he should have prepared for this.

"Rael!" Morrison yelled through the radio, "What the hell is that?!"

"Keelah, I-I didn't think they would- It's a YMIR mech Commander! Just focus fire on it!" The Quarian replied.

Morrison grunted before reloading his weapon, "Everyone! Focus fire on the mech!"

The rest of the soldiers, Morrison included, immediately diverted there fire. However compared to low grade slaver shields, a fully fledged mech took much more punishment.

"Damn thing is gonna be a pain in the ass commander." McCree said as he attempted to get a better shot, only to be pinned again as the cannons opened fire again. The slavers took it as an opportunity to gain loss ground as they pushed up, adding there fire to the YMIR mech's.

Luckily the Human's had a surprise of there own.

After Katya Volskaya came out with her involvement in Omnic dealing in order to develop Russian technology, a new line of mech's had been developed.

Katya mech's were what they were called, they were like smaller models of the famous Svyatogor mech, wielding a large particle cannon and power arm that could crush titanium.

The Spetsnaz had already called it in.

Within an instant the wall beside the YMIR mech opened up as a metal fist punched through. A Katya mech rushed in, it's design had been greatly improved from the prototype that was introduced years ago, with a full cockpit for the pilot and more armor for protection, it even supported a strong shielding system which had been jointly developed by the Vishkar Corporation.

A few slaver's noticed the new threat before opening fire, there gunfire being simply absorbed by the shields.

The Katya mech simply turned before using it's particle cannon to fire orbs of force as it tossed the Bataian's and there cover off position. The YMIR mech beeped before attempting to turn around towards the new threat, the thrown Batarian's on the other hand were quickly gunned down by the Spetsnaz.

"Now!" Morrison commanded through his radio, the mech pilot nodded before he charged forward, arm guard at the ready as it smashed against the YMIR mech. The servos whirred and grinded but nonetheless held as the Katya mech began to push forward, successfully pinning the YMIR mech.

Then every soldier fired in tandem, the YMIR's shields quickly going down before the pulse fire began penetrating it's armor, completely ruining the alien mech. It began to beep before going haywire, it's body beginning to heat up.

The Katya mech wordlessly grabbed hold of the enemy mech before shoving it away, allowing it to blow up without risking anyone.

The soldier's quickly recovered, they had cleared out the second last room. The next one was the bridge.

"Last one." McCree said as he took out a cigar before discarding the box. Morrison looked over before gesturing to the Spetsnaz. They nodded before bringing out a breach charge, slowly placing it on the metal door.

The Commander had a look at the battlefield. Already the wounded were being tended to, but a few were being picked up in stretchers as they were covered with white sheets. Morrison closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about that.

"Do it." The soldier said, the button was pressed before the door flew right off it's hinges. There was a long silence, and it kept like that. A Overwatch soldier peeked in before he gave a heads up.

It was clear of threats. Morrison went forward before he saw why.

The majority of the Batarian's appeared to be non-combatants as they raised there hands in the air, they had surrendered. Morrison gave the order before the rest of the soldier's rushed in, switching on translators as they yelled at the Batarian's to get down on the ground. The technician's did, all except one despite the gun's pointed at him.

McCree walked up to the Commander, "Uh, Commander... One of them, ahem, 'Tarian's doesn't seem to be gettin' the message."

The Batarian seemed to be of a position of power, his four eyed face was sneering as he stared defiantly at the Human's. Morrison tilted his head before asking Rael through his visor.

"Who is that?"

"I would believe that is Captain Farith, the Batarian who started this." Rael said, a hint of disgust and anger in his voice.

Morrison nodded before gently pushing through the two soldier's holding the Captain at gunpoint. Farith looked at Morrison as he grunted in anger.

"If you lay a finger on me, then the Hegemony will-" Farith didn't finish before Morrison landed a punch directly into the Captain's face, knocking out his teeth and bruising the Slaver's face.

Farith sputtered as he attempted to recover before Morrison turned around. McCree lifted the Batarian captain up before pressing peacekeeper against the Alien's back.

"Get him out of my sight." The Commander said before his comrade nodded. Bringing the Captain out of the bridge alongside a bunch of other technician's.

Once the room had been cleared out, Morrison took off his visor before looking out the window, a full view of kings-row laid below him as the Svyatgor mech gently let go of the ship.

The battle had been won.

Morrison merely sighed, he was getting to old for this shit.

 **Triage Centre**

"Here." The medic said, a red cross on his shoulder. "Just guide him here, our Quarian Intel should give us an idea on what he needs." The Omnic nodded before sitting the Salarian down.

The whole of King's row had been turned into a quick triage center. After too many needed medical attention, she decided to allocate to a bigger spot with more personnel.

Rael opened up the tent as he inspected the wounded, a few Human soldiers were lying down, he even spotted Omnic's who were being welded back together by engineer's.

"A lot of agents owe your thanks." A voice said, Rael almost jumped before turning his head. Sure enough Winston was there, the primate was in the process of cleaning his glasses. "Without your help, I'm sure more people would have been lost."

Rael sighed, "Are you sure? I can't help but feel I was the cause of it."

Winston stared for a long time before looking out to a few of the wounded.

"Nonsense. All of us made a choice, that choice was to help those in need, and we answered. You may not see it in that way, but both Omnic and Human-kind will always jump at the chance to fight for what is right."

The Quarian nodded, albeit in an unsure fashion.

"I don't mean to offend. But I find that view to be too... Optimistic." Rael admitted.

Winston chuckled, "Perhaps. But a smart man once told me,-" He paused before continuing.

"-Never accept the world for what it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be."

Rael pondered for a moment before he realized something.

"I-I must go. I need to go see my daughter again."

Winston nodded before the Quarian left, a few seconds later Tracer appeared within a flash of blue. "Hey love, was that Captain Rael just now?"

The gorilla smiled, "He's off to see his daughter, speaking of that. How's Emily doing?"

Tracer's eyes widened, "Ah bollocks! I need to go see her! She's gonna kill me for being late!" The agent said, looking to her friend before opening the tent flap.

"And by the way big guy, you sure know how to make a speech." Tracer smiled before she disappeared in a blue trace. Winston chuckled before settling down his glasses and lying down. Today had been a long day.

 **King's Row**

"Annnnd, that should be the last touch. Try bending it." Torbjorn said as he finished welding, the Omnic looked at his arm before waving it. The robot looked overjoyed.

"Wow, _Dankie_ Sir Torbjorn." The African said, the Swedish engineer merely chuckled.

"Ah, just Torbjorn will be fine. Now try not to get it shot off again."

That was the last Omnic soldier to be fixed, once the AI had left the Norwegian slumped on his chair before sighing. Years ago he would have scoffed at the idea of helping Omnic's but now?

He took out a beer from his cabinet before taking the cap off, it was time to relax.

"Dweet?"

"Hm?" The Swedish said before turning around, another Omnic was at the doorway. A Bastion unit, it took the Swedish a few moments before he realized, spitting out his beer in the process. "Wha-HEY! It's you!"

Bastion waved before handing out random machine parts to him.

"Bon Bon Wee."

 **Farith's personnel corvette.**

Anto grumbled in anger as the Australian jumped around excitedly, he hadn't even the capability to sit down as he droned on and on about whatever plan he had. The Batarian supposed if he had to deal with being annoyed or being dead then he would go for annoyance in a heart beat.

Mako on the other hand merely sat beside the Batarian, looking at him.

Anto didn't want to admit it, but the giant beast of a man scared him to his core.

"Oooohh Isn't this just exciting Hogger! Just imagine the amount of stuff were gonna do now!" Junkrat said as he looked out the window, the atmosphere slowly becoming space as the corvette began to trawl to the pluto relay.

"Hmph..." Roadhog said, still stairing at the nervous Batarian.

Little did Anto know it wasn't because of distrust, it was because Mako in reality was in deep thought.

That thought being...

If he had forgotten to turn off the Oven back at the house.

Anto turned away from Mako out of fear as he checked the coordinates of his Omni-tool again, everything was in order, all he had to do was-

And then suddenly his Omni-tool froze into a tinge of purple as the software seemed to lag, the Batarian raised an eye before pressing it again only for it to run like normal. "Strange..." Anto whispered but he simply dismissed it, he had other things to worry about.

However unknowebest to him or the junkers was that something stirred within the cargo confines of the ship. A tiny distortion of air before a lithe figure formed, with a half shaved hair and purple synthetic outfit. She typed a command on her holodisplay before smiling, updating all the information she had gathered.

With a entirely new galaxy to explore, a galaxy in which information was key and ripe for the picking.

" _Al que madruga Dios lo ayudo."_ Sombra said before chuckling, lying back against a crate as she took it easy.

She would enjoy this.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **"Dankie" : "Thank You" in Afrikaans**

 **"Al que madruga Dios lo ayudo" : "God helps he who rises early. (Early bird gets the worm.)" Mexican saying**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes, to make up for it, I've given an Idea of what's coming next**

 **Teaser**

"And as you can see, the picture taken shows overwhelming evidence that Batarian's have somehow made landfall, signs of battle began in the what appears to be the city portion began only to stop." Valern stated as he pointed to the signs of conflict, however the picture was still a bit blurry at best as the STG probe couldn't get everything.

Sparatus leaned forward in interest, "So did the Batarian's take over the city? After all this is a pre-space species we are talking about, and a Batarian cruiser is the size of a dreadnought with the amount of soldiers and equipment it could carry..." Sparatus said.

"Too many unknown Variables so to say. Either way, we do have one picture confirming a theory." Valern pressed a command on the Omni-tool before it zoomed in on the grounded vessal. Tevos looked closely before her eyes widened.

"Godess... Is that a-"

Sure enough, a giant grey metallic construct was grasping the front of the Batarian ship.

"The natives carried out an attack needless to say..." Valern said as he shut down the picture.

An eerie silence filled the meeting room


	5. Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's note: I fixed up the first two chapters, separating lines that shouldn't be together and all that Jazz. It won't make it any less cringy in my opinion but it will make it more readable.**

* * *

 **The Presidium**

Considered to be the heart of the citadel and testament to the cooperation of all races apart of the Citadel, the Presidium was a fine example of what the Citadel stood for. At least what it intended to be for. The vibrant night lights

Valern narrowed his eyes as he focused on his omni-tool. The Councillor was currently standing on the white streamlined balcony, his delicate red and blue outfit slightly dragged itself across the floor.

He didn't like to deal with unkown variables. This unfortunately was one that had to be presented.

"Are you sure?"

A Salarian voice silently spoke on the other end, Valern merely sighed.

"Very well then. I shall tell the other Councillor's the news." The Salarian said before dismissing the agent, his omni-tool going off as he left the balcony. The thin grey Salarian sat down before gently bringing his hand up to a cabinet, bringing out a bottle.

Salarian _coort_ , a traditional drink as he unclasped it before pouring a glass. Drinking alcohol was completely unlike him, but after what he had heard, perhaps it was necessary.

There was a small beep at the door before the Salarian simply activated his omni-tool. The metal doors opened, revealing Tevos and Sparatus. The other two Councillor's strode in, Sparatus already sporting a look of annoyance as the Turian walked up alongside the Salarian.

"Valern, do you know what time it is?"

"3:50 by galactic standard time. I am well aware Sparatus."

The Turian paused before grumbling to himself, Tevos felt the need to step in. "Sparatus please, I'm sure whatever Valern wanted to tell us is of great-" The Asari immediately spotted the glass in the Salarian's hands. "Are you drinking?"

Valern wordlessly nodded before activating his omni-tool, the shutters on the windows closed and the lights dimmed.

"I suggest for you two to get comfortable." The Salarian said, "This will take a few minutes at most."

Sparatus and Tevos looked at eachother before the two of them bought chairs from the side. Albeit the Turian was still grumbling whilst Tevos seemed to be listening intently.

"Good. I suppose I shall get straight to the point... There has been a breech in one of the council laws."

Tevos was silent as Sparatus crossed his arms. "I'm surprised in all honesty Valern. Usually I would be the pyjak caller in these types of situations." The Turian admitted as he poured himself a glass of Turian brandy he had taken off the shelf.

"Yes, yes... Unfortunately this is not something to take lightly." Valern said, "It involves a relay opening."

Sparatus almost spat out his drink, Tevos had looked equally shocked.

"I-, this is grave news that you're telling us Valern. Are you sure it's-"

The Salarian waved the Asari off. "What do you take me for Tevos? A _Lystheni_? I'll have you know that when my race knows of something... They know it well." Valern said before activating his omni-tool. A hidden screen came out as the interior shifted to reveal it before it turned on, showing an activated relay.

Sparatus had now recovered as he set his cup down to bend forward, squinting his avian like eyes in the process.

"I know that relay..." Sparatus said slowly before looking at his fellow Salarian councillor. "314? I was stationed for a patrol there back in my soldier days..." The Turian narrowed his eyes. "Who activated it?"

Valern merely sighed before bringing out his omni-tool, a tab opened up showing a decommissioned frigate "A Quarian scout ship. She goes by the name of _The Neeli_."

Sparatus paused before slowly leaning back into the comfy chair as he put a hand to his eyes.

"Spirits... It can't get any worse then this..."

"It gets worse. The probe caught hold of another ship." Valern said as he tapped another command, now showing a Batarian slaver cruiser. " _The Harrassar_... Happened to have been in hot pursuit, the Batarians followed them into the relay." Valern stated.

"Thi-This... I apologize Valern but... This is very hard to take in..." Tevos admitted, "The amount of political backlash if this was ever leaked to the public would be-"

"-Insurmountable." Valern finished, "That is why the STG have decided that this cannot go out to the public." The Salarian paused before he spoke again. "At least not until we decide what is best for the situation."

The panel changed, showing a garden world that was adorned with healthy landmass as well as consisting of water. There appeared to be signs of some form of civilization on the surface.

"There was contact." Valern said, "And I'm afraid it gets more... Complicated." The Salarian had let that sink in.

"So you're telling us that there was first contact in this situation?" Tevos asked slowly. "And the Batarian's were involved?"

Valern nodded.

"Goddess..." The Asari muttered under her breath, she looked closer to inspect the photo.

The Salarian took a moment to zoom in, showing signs of battle within the cities of the green and blue garden world.

"And as you can see, the picture taken shows overwhelming evidence that Batarian's have somehow made landfall, signs of battle began in the what appears to be the city portion." Valern stated as he pointed to the minor signs of destruction, however the picture was still a bit blurry at best as the STG probe couldn't get everything.

Sparatus leaned forward in interest, "So did the Batarian's take over the city? After all this is a pre-space species we are talking about, and a Batarian cruiser is the size of a dreadnought with the amount of soldiers and equipment it could carry..." Sparatus said.

"Too many unknown Variables so to say. Either way, we do have one picture confirming a theory." Valern pressed a command on the Omni-tool before it zoomed in on the grounded vessel. Tevos looked closely before her eyes widened.

"Godess... Is that a-"

Sure enough, a giant grey metallic construct was grasping the front of the Batarian ship.

"The natives carried out an attack needless to say..." Valern said as he shut down the picture.

An eerie silence filled the meeting room. Sparatus stood from his seat as he had a closer look at it, his green eyes narrowing. "We need to deal with this, we need to send some form of response. If the pre-space flight aliens have gotten a hold of a Batarian ship, they could quickly progress into a liable threat." Sparatus turned his head, the minor scars on his face showing, "I say we send a fleet and take it with-"

"Wait! Wait just a moment,-" Tevos interrupted, "We can't just do that! If you assembled a fleet and send it to the unopened relay, then people will inevitably find out about this. We need to send something else."

"Really now? Then what did you have in mind." Sparatus said in a condescending fashion.

"I suggest we send something smaller, we don't need a fleet, we need a negotiation. If we can communicate with these aliens, then we can reach some form of agreement." Tevos pointed at the picture, "Besides, I doubt they are bloodthirsty like the Krogans. Their cities seem to be advanced and their world looks healthy. So I would assume that they would be reasonable to a degree."

Sparatus turned his head to the Salarian, "What do you think of this Valern? Should we place our hope in the fact that they will understand our intentions?"

Valern simply put a hand to his chin, "Good question, but I believe Tevos's point holds more sway." He turned his head to the Turian, "Sparatus... We can't risk the public finding out right now. If they do, who knows what sort of panic and outrage it may stir." The Salarian tapped his omni-tool as the screen changed, showing a sleek frigate, it seemed more advanced then most other ships. Bearing long fins and a slim design. "That is why the STG have already provided a stealth frigate for the diplomacy team. Nobody will know of this until the time is right."

Sparatus's eyes widened, "Wait a second... I've seen this somewhere before... Isn't this design Turian?"

"Erm... Yes. It was called the PSF Spirit." Valern said as he scratched his horns. Sparatus had caught on.

"This was meant to be built at a later date... Did you go on ahead without-" Sparatus paused as he grunted, "Spirits, I would have half the mind to start an incident over this Valern!" The Turian said angrily.

"Sparatus! There's no time to be at each others throats." Tevos said before she turned her head to Valern, "Is this ship space worthy? Just how fast will it reach the new system?"

Valern thought for a second, "Not too long, possibly half a day, and by that I mean half a rotation of Palaven for instance, or Sur'kesh."

"Then I will assign in a negotiator, I will have to call Matriarch Benezia to spearhead negotiations for us later..."

Sparatus grunted, "And I shall contribute as well. I'll assign the 9th platoon to the ship and a Spectre." The Turian turned his head to the Salarian, "And remember Valern, we'll have to have a talk about what the Salarian government is doing behind our backs."

The Salarian paused before he nodded reluctantly, "Very well."

 **Chora's Den**

Nihlus Kryik slowly walked inside as he wore his civilian clothing, the loud music of the bar blaring as his eyes scanned around the place as he avoided contact with the various Asari strippers.

He came up to the bar before sitting down, the Salarian bar tender groaned in annoyance as he walked up to the Turian.

"Great, another Spectre. Could you tell your friend to not arrest the patrons."

Nihlus merely shrugged, "I'll need to know where my so called, 'friend' is."

The Salarian pointed as Nihlus turned his head. The other Turian had his back turned to Nihlus as two arrested patrons were on the floor, handcuffed as the Batarian and the Salarian squirmed on the ground. Nihlus merely sighed as he got out of his seat.

"Garrus Vakarian."

The Turian turned his head, his blue face paint and Visor gleaming as the former C-sec officer grinned. "Nihlus, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. And I see troubles already found you first."

"Well, if you definition of trouble is arresting two Red Sand dealers then I suppose that it has."

The Batarian on the ground spoke up, "C'mon! I'll pay you triple of what they pay!"

Garrus shook his head, "Sorry. You can bribe a detective but you can't bribe a Spectre. I guess I'll add bribery as your long list of offenses you both have committed." Two C-sec officers passed by Nihlus as the Asari and Salarian picked up the dealers.

"Thanks again Spectre, I don't think this would've been possible without your jurisdiction." The Asari said.

"Ah, think nothing of it. I'm just doing my job." The Turian Spectre said as he sat down, he turned his head to Nihlus as the two officers left. "So, what's going on Nihlus? You here to give me another lecture, just like when you were my mentor?"

Nihlus sat down beside him as the two Spectres got comfy. "The only lecture I'm going to give you is the one Pallin keeps sending to my omni-tool, something about how you've stepped over your boundaries on numerous occasions."

Garrus smiled, "Is that so? He should know that I'm not some detective that he can step on anymore."

Nihlus sighed as the dark Turian took a glass of brandy, "Garrus... Listen, I know you became a Spectre in order to bypass all the red tape and the corruption. But there are-"

"I know, I know. There's more to being a Spectre than just arresting lowlives and corrupt politicians. But it sure as hell makes it easy to do now." Nihlus nodded in agreement as he poured himself a glass before handing the bottle to his former trainee. Garrus took the bottle, "That can't be all you wanted to tell me..."

"As perceptive as ever." Nihlus said as he chuckled, "No, it's not... Something big came up, and Sparatus needs a Spectre."

"Really now? Are you sure it's not the council acting paranoid again?"

Nihlus chuckled, "Try first contact."

Garrus paused as he put his glass down on the table, "You're kidding."

"Not at all."

"And the public doesn't know about it?"

"Trust me, a completely newly discovered race getting attacked by Batarian Slavers sounds a little bad to the average citizen."

Garrus paused as he leaned back, bringing his drink to his mouth. "Spirits... Those four eyed idiots..."

Nihlus smiled, "Would it make you happy if I told you that the Slavers lost?"

And then Garrus sputtered out his drink as he coughed loudly, a few patrons turning there heads as Garrus gave a thumbs up before leaning forward again. His head close to Nihlus, "This is serious..."

"Absolutely, which is why I'm recommending you for it."

"Me?! I barely do field work outside of the citadel, most of the time I'm cleaning up after C-sec."

"Well, it's either that or they try to contact Saren again."

Garrus's eyes widened, "Oh spirits... Now I see why you came to me." Although Saren was an effective Spectre, and one of the best the Turians had, he was known to be very... Ruthless in the face of a challenge. Something which was a very bad quality in a diplomacy mission. Garrus spoke up again, "But I don't understand, Sparatus must have asked for you too. Did you decline?"

Nihlus slowly nodded, "If I were to take up this mission, then I would need to abandon my current one. And right now I can't afford that."

"Right, looking for evil Spirits at the end of the galaxy." Garrus said jokingly. Nihlus grunted as the older Turian shook his head.

"It's not a laughing matter Garrus, Turian colonists are suddenly disappearing in outer council space and our usually paranoid military and routine patrols have a thumb up their ass. I need to find out who's behind it."

Garrus slowly nodded before Nihlus spoke again. "So... Are you going to oversee the expedition? The STG and Hierarchy are already providing a ship and transport for you, all you need to do is be apart of it. By the details they told me, this new race sounds advanced enough to be reasonable."

The younger Turian paused as he gave it thought before he nodded. "Very well. I'll do it. But I need to pack up my gear first."

"Take all the time you need."

Garrus stood up from his chair as he grabbed his sniper rifle and put it on his back, he turned around to walk out the door before Nihlus spoke up again.

"Oh and Garrus.", The Turian turned his head to his mentor as Nihlus took another sip from the brandy. "You're a good Turian, I know you can do this because it's rare for somebody to possess the same sentiment that you have."

Garrus smiled, "Hey, don't flatter me now. Or else I'll get spoiled like some Asari princess."

"It's not flattery if it's true." Nihlus said as he chuckled. "Take care of yourself."

"Will do sir."

 **Secret Loading bay**

Garrus sighed as he bought a military pack behind him, containing all of his essentials for the trip. A few Turians and Salarians were already milling about as they loaded cargo onto the ship. Strange how this day had already progressed, at one point he was apprehending two red sand dealers, and now he was boarding a secret STG ship to determine the fate of a first contact situation. An average day for a Spectre he supposed.

He walked forward before a Salarian carrying a staggering amount of scientific equipment bumped into him. The equipment dropped to the floor as they clinked harmlessly, Garrus turned his head as his eyes widened.

"Spirits... Sorry about that."

The old Salarian looked up, a scar shaped of an X was on his cheek.

"My fault. Wasn't looking where I was going. Bumped into you. Who are you? Spectre possibly? Was expecting Nihlus but thankful it wasn't Saren. Possible problem if it was Saren-"

"Woah, woah... Slow down there." Garrus said as the Salarians sentences were a blur. "Name's Garrus, Garrus Vakarian."

"Ah, former C-sec officer. Read your dossier once." The Salarian said as he put a hand to his chest, "Mordin Solus. At your service."

"Huh... Mordin Solus... Could've sworn I heard that name before..."

Mordin's face darkened, "Highly unlikely it was under positive notation."

Garrus didn't exactly ask about what he meant before another Salarian walked up to the two of them, the Salarian in particular sporting a few plates on his head. "Mordin, it's a surprise to see you. How long has it been?"

"Approximately 2 seconds, 5 minutes, 20 days, and 5 years. And yes, it is good to see you too Kirrahe." Mordin said, Garrus almost whistled at the exact calculation as the darker Salarian chuckled.

"Still as sharp as ever old friend. I thought you decided that you were done on the field, what happened?"

"Opened a clinic on Omega."

Garrus's turned his head, "You opened a clinic on that hell hole? How did that work out?"

Mordin smiled, "Assistant running it now, has STG grade defense mech's."

The Turian didn't need to ask what he meant by that because it was already obvious from that smile. Kirrahe turned his head to Garrus, "And you, you're the Spectre I presume?"

Garrus nodded, "Yes sir."

"Strange, it should be me saying that. I'm only a major."

"Well, whatever works I suppose."

"Huh, I think I'll like you." Kirrahe said as he turned his head to the ship. "We'll be lifting off in an hour or so. You have everything you need right?"

"Absolutely." Garrus responded.

"Perfect, then just get right on aboard and-" Suddenly the sound of a loud crash was heard before the chattering of a few angry Salarians followed. Kirrahe tilted his head in annoyance, "Now what?"

Garrus turned his head as well before his eyes widened, walking forward to the disturbance.

He rounded the corner to see a giant Krogan holding a claymore and a giant piece of baggage, arguing with a STG agent.

"I'm not going to take no as an answer Pyjak. You're going take my credits, and then you are going to let me on that ship."

"For the last time, you do not have clearance!"

Wrex snorted as he turned his head before spotting the Turian, he smiled. "Ah, Vakarian. I see you're in on this too."

"Wrex? What in the spirits name are you doing here?" Garrus had known about Wrex before, back when he was still working for C-sec. The Krogan had gotten under trouble due to his rather brutal ways of doing his business, but it was still legal. So most of the time Garrus had to deal with Wrex's blatant disregard for life, luckily Wrex only hunted after those that were criminals. At least that's what Garrus was told.

"A tortured little Pyjak told me about this whole secret mission going on."

"By little Pyjak I hope you don't mean innocent civilian."

Wrex chuckled, "Depends... Anyways, I'm after someone. A Batarian named Farith, kidnapped a little Asari, her parents are paying me well to either capture or kill him for it. The last source I checked said his ship was hanging around some obsolete relay..." Wrex tilted closer, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that? Would you Pyjak?"

Garrus had to admit, for Wrex to connect the dots like that was incredibly smart. The Salarian stuttered, "I-I, no..."

"Ha! You should get a new job Pyjak! You're face says it all. This isn't some run of the mill STG patrol, this is a fucking first contact isn't it!? And I bet a bunch of Batarian slavers unfortunately acted as the diplomats!"

"Wrex lay off him,-" Garrus said as he turned his head to the STG agent, "Here, you get yourself back to the ship. I'll handle this."

The Salarian nodded slowly before leaving. Wrex grunted in annoyance, "Aw, c'mon Vakarian. I was havin' fun watching that Pyjak squirm."

"I could warrant for your arrest just for that."

Wrex chuckled, "Yeah... Like that would work out."

Garrus raised a eye, Wrex paused before the Krogan sighed, "Listen, Vakarian. I know we did not see eye to eye-"

"-Heh, what gave you that idea?" The Turian said as he crossed his arms.

"-but hear me out. I've already seen through the entire thing, and right now I need the quickest ride if I'm going to get that son of a Pyjak."

Garrus paused before he spoke, "Fine then... I'll say that your under my supervision as a Spectre. But any sign of insubordination and your out. Got it?"

"Vakariaaaaan!" Wrex said in typical Krogan fashion, "I knew you could see reason."

"Don't make me regret my decision." Garrus grumbled.

Wrex nodded before picking up his giant baggage and shotgun, before walking up to the ramp. Garrus watching him with a keen eye before Mordin walked up next to him. "Saw the exchange take place. That was the best possible outcome."

Garrus nodded, "I'm surprised that you agree with me."

"Heard of Wrex before on Omega. Most reports state not to get on his bad side. Would highly agree."

The Turian chuckled, "That's the case with any Krogan."

"Suppose." Mordin simply said, before the elevator door at the other side of the bay opened, revealing a stern looking Asari followed by another Asari. "Hm, appears that the diplomat is here. Matriarch Benezia I believe?"

"That's the Matriarch?" Garrus asked before he gestured to the other Asari next to her. "Then who's that?"

Mordin pondered for a second, "Liara T'soni I believe? Archaeologist, quite renowned for her research into Prothean history."

The Matriarch wordlessly walked up the ramp whilst her daughter looked around, sporting a face of fascination and excitement despite the mood of her mother. The two Asari disappeared behind the ramp as Garrus tightened the grip on his bag and Sniper rifle.

"Well doc, I guess it's time to board now."

"Of course. Must set up lab equipment quickly. Wish you best of luck Spectre."

Garrus smiled, "Just call me Garrus... Or Vakarian if you like the way Wrex said it."

Mordin nodded before he picked up his lab equipment and walked up the ramp, followed by Garrus as the Turian turned his head back one last time before walking into the ship, the ramp slowly closing behind him.

 **Omega**

Junkrat immediately off the ramp as he did a front flip before landing on his feet, the Australian shaking with excitement as he looked around. Roadhog slowly lumbered off as the giant held a squirming Anto casually in his arm before dropping the Batarian on the ground. The alien cursing as he stood up.

"Alright Mr. Criminal alien man! Show us where this pirate Queen is!" Junkrat yelled out.

Anto grumbled as he brushed himself before walking forward, sighing, "Follow me."

The two of them went through the loading bay as a Salarian came up to them. "Woah! Anto! Are those new aliens!? Would you mind asking if they want a tour of-"

Anto responded by taking out a pistol and shooting Fargut's leg as the Salarian screamed out and fell to the floor, grasping his leg. The Batarian walked past the Salarian as did Junkrat and Roadhog as the Australian sighed.

"Ah... That conversation made me a little homesick." Junkrat admitted before he ran up to Anto. "So, where are we off to now!? Is there a secret pirate base!? Or maybe it's inside an aster-" Junkrat paused, "Wait a second, we're already are in an asteroid."

Anto gritted his teeth, "Could you please just... Be quiet..."

"Oh, quiet... Right!" Junkrat looked to the side as he began to whistle before looking back at Anto, "Sooooo... Are we there yet?"

The Batarian was going to have a melt down, "Yes... We are..." Anto pointed up as they reached the front of a loud place, music blaring inside, an Elcor bouncer maintained a long line that waited at the entrance. "Afterlife, Aria's HQ."

Roadhog looked at the sign before he shrugged, Junkrat put a chin to his hand. "This... Isn't what I was expecting when you said pirate."

"Well, Aria is Queen of Omega. And this is where her hideout is, I took you to it and now you complain that it isn't what you expected!? By the sacred texts! Make up your mind!" Anto said angrily.

"Woah slow down there Mr. Grumpy head!" Junkrat said before he walked forward, "Me and Hogger have this all under control. We just walk in and-"

"Wait!" Anto said as he grumbled, "Follow my lead, and don't do anything stupid. One wrong look at Aria and she'll toss you guys out the airlock. So do as I say."

"Alright mate! Don't worry, me and Hogger will be like angels."

The Batarian sighed before he opened the door, the two Humans following him as they walked down the long white hallway, the music now getting progressively louder as they passed a few drunk alien patrons.

"Now remember... Don't do anything that could possibly attract attention to yourselves. The two of you are literally a new alien race that hasn't even been seen yet, and trust me, you don't want people drawing up conclusions."

"Got it." Junkrat said as he nodded before shivering in excitement.

"Okay, then lets go." Anto said before he opened the door, the three of them being greeted by loud blasting music as patrons were busy drinking and watching the dancers. "Alright... So far so go-"

"IS EVERYONE READY FOR JUNKRAT AND ROADHOG!?" Junkrat yelled out as he laughed maniacally before his eyes widened, putting his two hands on his mouth. However it was already too late, as the music stopped and every single living being turned their head to the group.

Anto face palmed whilst Mako shook his head.

There was a long pause before the music started up again as the dancing and drinking continued. Junkrat sighed in relief, "See? That wasn't so bad."

The Batarian turned his head to Roadhog, "How do you even deal with this?"

"...Don't know."

The three of them progressed through the crowd as they went up the steps, the Batarian guarding Aria's spot nodding as he let Anto and the two Human's pass. Anto gulped, hopefully it would work out well.

Otherwise, it was his head.

 **Outskirts of London**

"-And that's why we stand here today... If it weren't for these brave men, woman, and omnic who risked their lives today, then injustice would have won out. We would like to thank them for the ultimate sacrifice they made." Morrison said as the coffins were evenly spread out in the middle, each one accentuated and decorated depending on what religion they corresponded with. "They knew what would happen when they decided to fight, and regardless they did so anyways. And that in of itself is the ultimate show of courage any soldier can proudly bare."

Everyone was there, those that weren't were listening to the broadcast as Morrison stood on the podium. Rael'Zorah sat at the front, alongside his daughter and most of his crew whilst the other seats either sat the families of the deceased or fellow agents and soldiers.

The Quarian hung his head down, almost feeling shame creep up to him.

Although the words of Winston still stuck in his head, it still wasn't the same as seeing the consequences he had wrought on these people. He had bought war to them, whether it was intentional or unintentional.

When the ceremony had ended, many families had gathered at the coffins of there loved ones. Some crying, some simply standing there with their heads hung down, all of them carrying the same sadness of loss with them. Rael couldn't help but feel as if he were the cause of it.

"Rael'Zorah?" A robotic voice asked.

The Quarian turned his head to see Zenyatta as the Omnic was dressed in traditional monk wear. "Zenyatta? What is with the new choice of clothing?"

"I'm dressed to pass on the rites of some of these soldiers. After all some of there families addressed me personally to see to their sorrow." Zenyatta paused before he looked up, his 3 by 3 optical sensors following. "You blame yourself for there deaths."

"Keelah... Did I make it that obvious?"

"You did not. It was your being that showed me." Zenyatta said. "I know Winston had a talk with you. Yet you are still troubled."

"How could I not be? These soldiers had families..."

Zenyatta paused before he put a hand on Rael's shoulder, "Pass into the Iris..."

 **Fields of E** **ichenwalde**

And then suddenly Rael's world became non-existent blur before the two of them reappeared, Rael gasping out as the Quarian looked around. Zenyatta casually had his hands behind his back.

Rael looked up as he sputtered, "N-Next time warn me when you are about to do tha-" The Quarian realized something, "Wait... Why I do I feel... Conscious?"

"Because I wanted to show you something myself." Zenyatta said before he gestured to the open field. Rael looked around and realized they were littered with the parts of robots and tanks, almost like a graveyard.

"...What happened here?"

"A battle. Much like the Morning War your people hold scars of. For us, it was when the A.I's of the Omniums were programmed to wage war upon humanity." Zenyatta turned his head to Rael, "When I went on my sacred pilgrimage, this was the first place I visited. Where the ones before me attempted to commit genocide."

Rael looked on, shocked by the parallels between the war his people had and the war that occurred here. "What made it stop?"

"The Omnium's were shut down thanks to Overwatch, and I simply just... Appeared. Programmed like many other mechs. No one knows why, except that our programming was very similar to that of a thinking and learning human brain."

Zenyatta sighed, "However... That is a story for another time. I'm here to tell you... That I felt a huge amount of guilt when I arrived here, similar to what you felt." The Omnic pointed at the city, "Many of those peoples loved ones passed away upon this field, defending their home. And my forefathers were merciless, they had a right to hate my kind. I couldn't mend the gaping and terrifying wound between Humanity and Omnic..." The monk paused, "Until I remembered a quote from a very smart Human..."

He looked at Rael, " _No amount of guilt can solve the past, and no amount of anxiety can change the future._ I needed to make amends and not give up. So I set out, ready to face the day onward. So what will you do Rael'Zorah? You feel guilt for something you may or may not have caused. Will you make amends?"

The Quarian paused as he looked out at the peaceful field. "Take us back."

Zenyatta paused before he nodded,

"Very well."

 **Outskirts of London**

Rael'Zorah paused as he looked at Zenyatta, the Omnic nodding as Rael turned his head to the podium. Morrison was just getting down as Rael spoke, "Commander, can I use the podium for a second?"

The soldier paused before he nodded, walking off to talk to a few families.

Rael could feel his heart beat against his suit as he stepped up, his crew looking up as they tilted there heads, his daughter especially. What was he-?

"Hello? Can I... Get your attention for just a moment please." The Quarian said as he spoke onto the mic, the grieving families turned there heads to the Captain as he stood on the podium. "Now, many of you don't know me... And neither do I know you. My name is Rael'Zorah, I was the Captain of the ship that was forced to land on your planet whilst being chased." Rael let his words sink in before he continued, "I-I just wish to say that I am... Thankful, and words cannot express the amount of gratitude that me and my crew feel."

He turned his mask to his daughter, "Were it not for the actions your loved ones performed. Then my daughter, my crew, and myself would have been tortured and killed. Not even counting the hundreds slaves that were forced to endure unspeakable horrors under the Slavers cruelty. Your loved ones chose to fight against this, to fight and save our lives. I understand what it feels like to lose a loved one, yet I don't know how I can ever repay for their actions except give both my condolences and an apology... I'm sorry for your loss."

There was a long pause before they began to nod, most of them smiling as a few tears were shown. Rael did not expect for them to clap, and neither did he receive it. Which was fine by him. He had just wanted alleviate the pain of both himself and the families as he stepped of from the podium.

Zenyatta was waiting as the monk nodded at him. "Well spoken, Rael'Zorah."

 **PSF Spirit**

Garrus sat on the bed of his room, the one they had given him seemed to be normal, with a single bed. He was a bit glad, most of the time they went overboard due to his Spectre status, but this time there was an exception. Regardless the Turian was busy unpacking his things.

He had taken out his civilian clothes before his hand paused, taking out a pendant. He had remembered his mother giving it to him before he had went off to C-sec, his father couldn't have been any more prouder.

And now here he was, a Spectre, something which his dad constantly disproved of now that his mother was gone. At least his sister was doing fine in the military, or the last time he had checked at least. He placed the pendant on a nearby table as he sighed out. His life was a complicated mess after another.

The Turian stood up from his bed before sighing, he might as well check on the others while he was on board. Of course he was tempted to find the weapons bay, calibrating was always a habit of his to pass up the time, right now some interaction would do him good.

He went to the door as it opened, walking down the hallway before passing a science lab. Mordin was currently in there, busy analyzing his lab equipment. Garrus opened the door as he walked in, the Salarian already turning his head.

"Ah, Vakarian. Did not expect company."

"What? Am I that anti-social?" The Turian asked, Mordin simply shook his head as the Salarian picked up a vial. "So, why did you come along on this first contact mission? Didn't Kirrahe say that you retired?"

"Because rare it is in a Salarian life time would I ever get the opportunity. After all, life span is only 20 years. STG sent a message that they wanted me to conduct research for them on the field to grasp nature of the new race. Couldn't pass up."

"Have anything solid about these newcomers yet?"

Mordin put a hand on his chin in thought before he began to pace, "Primitive albeit frequent amount of satellites orbit planets magnetic field, indicates pre-space travel stage. However sprawling cities on surface look advanced enough to be considered high tech. 71% of planet is covered in water, yet buildings are built on land, shows the species is non-aquatic." The Salarian paused, "Giant mech grabbing Batarian ship indicates-"

"Woah, slow down there Mordin." Garrus said as he digested what the Salarian said, "Did you just say giant mech?"

"Yes. Did they not show you the pictures?"

"Can't say they have. I'm guessing that's why the council is on edge about this whole thing? A species that hasn't even accomplished leaving there solar system was able to take down a Batarian slave vessel. They must have serious fire power."

"Absolutely. Fascinating yet terrifying if one were to think of it."

"You and me both." Garrus thought for a second before he asked another question, "So what about the STG? When I was in the my military days they made it sound like you guys were bad spirits that slit peoples throats in the middle of the night."

Mordin grinned lightly, "Wasn't all there was to it. Respected organization. Clandestine. Handles difficult assignments with limited oversight. Recon, analysis, occasional wet-work. Identifying problems, have neutralization options should the need arise. Almost like your Turian infiltration core that you call the Cabal."

"Yeah, but compared to the STG the Cabal literally are a bunch of mean spirits. Just look at Saren for proof."

The Salarian nodded, "I would agree."

"Well, I better get going." Garrus said as he began to walk away, not before turning his head to the scientist. "And by the way Mordin, you wouldn't happen to know where the weapons bay is?"

Mordin thought for a second before he looked up, "Down the hall, go right, then press up on the elevator"

"Alright thanks."

"No problem, must get back to work. Science lab won't set up self."

The door closed as Garrus walked down the hallway, his blue armor shining brightly as he walked up to the elevator. The windows outside now showing them zip by space as they were travelling to the relay.

The doors opened, revealing Wrex as the Krogan was busy waiting.

"Heh, Vakarian."

"Wrex." Garrus simply replied as he stepped in, the elevator moving at an excruciating pace. Wrex snorted as his face turned to that of annoyance.

"The most high tech frigate in the galaxy right now, and they still can't make this fucking thing move any faster."

"You and me both." Garrus said as he chuckled before turning his head, "So, hows everything settling for you?"

The Krogan shrugged, "Could be better, those Pyjaks don't know when to quit. I found one of them attempting to bug my room."

Garrus paused as he looked at Wrex with a stern face, "I hope you didn't do anything rash."

"Eh, I gave him a little warning."

The Turian didn't question further as the elevator stopped, now at the correct floor as he got off. "Looks like this is it. Don't cause any trouble Wrex."

"Ha! Wouldn't dream of it."

And then the doors closed, as Garrus passed a few Salarians and Turian's who were busy working. However his eyes caught a familiar Asari who was looking around the place. He tilted his head as he walked up to her.

"You, uh... Lost?" Garrus asked.

The Asari turned her head, revealing herself to be the Matriarchs daughter as she shook her head. "Oh, no. I came down here to explore the place. It is not everyday I get to see the inside of a Salarian stealth frigate."

Garrus shrugged, "I can relate." Before he continued, "Aren't you Liara T'soni? The Matriarch's daughter?"

Liara nodded in embarrassment, "I- Yes. I am her daughter. And you are...?"

"Garrus, Garrus Vakarian. I came down here to look for the weapon bay. Mordin said it would be here."

The Asari thought for a second before she turned and pointed, "I believe I came across a set of blast doors, I didn't look inside but it looked like that is where the cannons are operated."

"Right, thanks for the pointers."

"No problem, now I must get back. My mother wouldn't appreciate me wandering by my lonesome."

The two went there separate ways as Garrus reached the door, it opened as he walked inside and whistled. The Turian made Thanix weapons that were being used must have been top of line, and they seemed very well maintained.

"Can I help you Vakarian?"

Garrus turned his head to see Kirrahe sitting down on one of the nearby computers. "Yeah... You mind if I do some calibrations on the cannons?"

Kirrahe tilted his head, "Calibrations? Very well then. It makes my job easier anyways."

"Thanks. I'll try to boost there operating power by a few percent."

The Salarian shrugged, "What is the deal anyways? Did you simply come down here for that?"

"Er... Yes." Garrus embaricingly said. "It helps me pass up the time knowing that I'm doing something useful."

Kirrahe shook his head, "You would've made a good Salarian in another life Vakarian."

"Yeah? Well this is the one I have." The Turian said before he went to work, kneeling next to the weaponry.

 **Outskirts of London**

Morrison took to walking after the funeral, the sun now setting upon the suburbs as the wind blew. The Commander had decided to get his clear his thought before he went back to his group. He reached a left behind Omnic walker, the robot remains had been left there after the crisis as it casted a shadow over the grass.

The Commander passed the wreckage before the shadows began to move.

"If your here to kill me, then you picked a really bad time."

There was a long pause before Reaper came out from the darkness, wearing a intimidating skull mask and a black trench coat, a wide away of weaponry was on the mans chest as his hands were idle.

" _Hello... Boy scout..._ "

Morrison turned his head as he looked at Reaper, "Aren't you getting a little old for the whole dark and brooding act?"

" _In case you haven't noticed, I can't get old. I simply just exist._ "

Morrison paused, "What do you want Gabriel?"

" _Tell me where the Slaver Captain is._ " Reaper said as he stood deathly still.

"You know I can't do that Gabriel."

" _Heh, I thought the new Overwatch was all about dispensing justice. Glad to see I was wrong._ "

Morrison gritted his teeth, "Don't even speak to me about justice you god damn mercenary. If I performed justice your way, then you would be dead for all of the friends and family you killed without mercy."

Reaper looked up, his face unreadable as it was hid behind his bone white mask as he crossed his arms, " _I didn't stuff them in a tiny cubicle and force them to live in their own feces, now did I? Compared to me, that damn Alien deserves to die a million times over._ "

"We're not animals Gabriel. We have a judical system for a reason, Captain Farith will be put on trial for the crimes he committed." Morrison continued, "Anyways, what got you riled up for going all vigilante in the first place? You missing the old glory days?"

Reaper stared before he spoke, " _I... Took lives that didn't deserve to be taken. Talon had me under their little thumb like a attack dog and it didn't help that I was played against everyone else like a fiddle._ " Reaper paused, " _Sombra was the only one brave and crazy enough to actually betray Talon, and after that everything went to hell. Amelie is gone, I don't know what happened to her, and Doomfist spat on Talon after realizing they were creating war for profit rather then further Humanity. Last I checked he was somewhere in Africa, but he won't be a problem anymore._ "

"And you're telling me this because?"

Reaper paused, " _Jack. I can't change what happened in the past. If things had gone differently, then we wouldn't be standing here as enemies... Yet here we are._ " Reaper let out a dark chuckle, " _Ironic..._ "

Morrison digested what he had said before he turned around, "I'm going to pretend you were never here. Don't come back Gabriel, you've already caused too much damage. I hope even a devil like you can find atonement for his sins one day."

Gabriel looked up to the sky as he grunted, " _As if..._ " And then he walked back into the shadow before disappearing.

Morrison sighed as he looked back before walking onward.

 **Afterlife**

"Anto... Mind telling what the fuck this is?" Aria asked as the Asari glared at the two Human's that were currently being held at the walkway. The Batarian stuttered before he straightened himself.

"Boss, you're not going to believe what happened-"

"You better give me a good explanation or else I'm tying your ass to the airlock."

Anto gulped before he continued, "I was doing some spy work on Farith's case, and the damn idiot activated a derelict relay. He decided to enslave some pre-flight race that he found." Anto said, "But these primitives are dangerous, crazy, and advanced as hell! These two literally blew up half of the fucking ship before I convinced them that they could work for you!"

Aria paused as she gestured to let the two Humans in, the guards stepping to the side as Junkrat walked in, looking around the place like a curious child.

Roadhog got stuck in the doorway, his girth to big to even fit as the man struggled before finally squeezing himself in. Every guard in the room had there eyes widen, even Aria as the Asari blinked. The alien had to be the size of an Elcor whilst the other was as scrawny as a Vorcha.

The scrawny one immediately ran up to Aria, "Oooooh! Are you the boss?!"

Immediately everybody had a gun pointed at the man as Junkrats face drooped. Aria turned her head to Anto, "They already have a working translation?"

"Y-Yes Aria. I set it up... Though it's working better then I thought... Strange..."

Aria turned her head back to the junker, "Alright, enough bullshit. Sit down you two. I need to make something clear."

Junkrat immediately sat on the comfy couch, as did Roadhog, the giant man made the room almost shake a bit. Aria already felt the biggest headache she had in a hundred years, and that was a lot to say.

"First of all, let's get a few thing straight first." Aria said as she stood up, "Who the fuck are you two? And what do you want?"

Junkrat spoke out, "Oh, well... My name is Junkrat,-" He pointed to Roadhog, "And that's Roadhog. We're both Human, and we're looking for work!"

"Work? The first thing two newly discovered Aliens do is look for a job under the most ruthless warlord of Omega?" Aria narrowed her eyes, "Sorry, but I'm not buying this bullshit."

Roadhog and Junkrat looked at eachother before looking back, "Oi! We're not planning on anything shifty! I mean, we're all criminals here right?"

"Yes, but I need to know what you're also capable of that would make you two even worthwhile."

"Uh, boss... If I could suggest something." Anto said as he drifted close.

"What Anto?"

The Batarian coughed, "Maybe we could have the two of them do that protection job we had a while back. That damn Salarian still hasn't paid us back yet for building something on our space, I suggest we should do something about it." Anto continued, "If these two get themselves killed, then no big deal. If they pull it off, then it's better for us. Think of it like an internship."

Aria pondered for a moment before she looked back. "I have a job for you two."

"REALLY!?" Junkrat yelled loudly, briefly surprising the guards with his over the top behavior. "Just say it boss! We'll get on with it right away!"

The Asari sighed, "There's a Salarian named Xalor that hasn't paid his rent for a warehouse he built. Show him what happens when he doesn't treat things seriously. Anto will show you where his warehouse is."

"Wait..." Junkrat paused, "Are you telling us to destroy the building?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! C'mon Hogger! We got work to do!" Junrkat immediately ran outside followed by a lumbering Roadhog as Aria sighed, rubbing her temple with her two fingers as Anto followed the two Humans.

Aria sighed as she leaned back, her eyes closing as she shook her head.

"Those two are quite a handful aren't they?" A female voice asked.

Aria's eyes widened as her biotics flared up, every guard in the room turning there weapons to see another Human, lying casually on the couch. Aria could tell it was a she, as the Human inspected the room before smiling.

"Ah, sorry about the rude introduction. It's a force of habit for me." The girl stood up from the couch before she opened her coat, revealing a weapon as she dropped it to the floor. "I'm not here to start a fight."

Aria sneered, "Really? Is that why you used a stealth cloak to sneak inside my fucking place without my permission?"

"Ha... Cloak..." The Human said before she reached her hand out, "My name is Sombra. I believe we can help each other out. Here, let me show you something..." Sombra put her hands together before pulling them out, a few files showing on a purple holo screen. "This is the location of one of your opponents, that Turian named Rator. He's hiding out with his gang in one of the upper parts of the station."

Aria looked over it as she leaned back, "And what do you want in return?"

"Hmm... What makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Human. Everybody needs more of something. And they all come to me. Don't think for a damn second that you're an exception."

Sombra paused before she smiled, "Fair enough... I need a ride to the Citadel."

"The Citadel?" Aria asked as she grinned, "I can easily arrange one. But you'll have to sweeten the deal a bi-"

"Done. Check your mail."

Aria paused as she looked at her omni-tool, the mail currently showed a few files of the exact location of a secret hideout, as well as an added info dump of all of the Mercenary companies that stayed in Omega. Now she could check what they were up to for a time being.

"Hmph, that was child's play. So do we have a deal now?"

The Asari looked up before she spoke, "Go to the loading bay, my men have set up an old frigate for you to take. You know how to pilot it right?"

Sombra chuckled, "I don't need to..." The Mexican held out her hands in happiness, "See? Isn't this just great? I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

"Whatever, just remember the one golden rule... Don't-"

"-Fuck with Aria. Already read about it _Senorita_." Sombra said before she pressed her finger forward into the air, " _Boop._ "

And then she was gone, fading from existence as her particles turned purple. The guards were briefly surprised as they took a step back, Aria watched before she shook her head, opening up her omni-tool

"Goddess... These Human's are too fucking much..." The Asari said to herself before turning her head. "Alright Moklan! Get the boys ready, we got a traitor to catch!"

 **The Fox and Bear**

"I'm surprised..." Tonvar said as he sat in the booth, "I barely saw any damage on the way here. This hard light construction you people have is amazing..."

"That's Symmetra for ya, girl's a genius." McCree said as he bought a cup of bear to his mouth.

Currently the bar was packed full of people, both Omnics and Humans taking up every space. However non were as prevalent as the agents of Overwatch and the Quarian crew members as they filled up one part of the bar. Most had been there to celebrate the end of both the battle and the funeral.

And there were the Russian's. Needless to say, they lived up to their names as they quickly became the life of the party, yelling loudly in there native language before boisterous laughter was heard.

Reinhardt was speaking loudly as the German told stories of the recent battle, most people listening intently as Zarya stood at the side, smiling.

Angela and Morrison sat on the bar, the two of them conversing as they talked about the good old days. It seemed as if everything was perfect after the victory.

Meanwhile, upstairs a Quarian sat on the edge. The girl looking up to the night sky before sighing.

"Is something bothering you Tali?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she turned her mask, the cyborg stood at the doorway. "Keelah, you startled me for a second."

"I apologize..."

The Quarian smiled behind her mask, "Why are you not at the party?"

Genji shook his head as he came up to her, sitting beside her on the edge as the people celebrated on the street. "I don't drink. Which I must ask, why are you not with your brethren?"

"I... Don't know." Tali said as she looked at the sky again, "By the way... I'm sorry about before."

"Sorry? For what reason?" Genji asked.

"I-I made a little bit of a scene with my Father. But me and him had a talk before... I don't think we ever had such a thing ever since-" The Quarian paused.

Genji looked down, "If it is too much then do-"

"No, no... It's fine. We hadn't had a talk like that ever since my Mother had passed away. I feel as if he really understands me now, and he seems less stressed about what's going on around him."

The cyborg chuckled, "You will have to thank my master for that, he is capable of changing the way people think. Just as he did for me."

Tali nodded before she paused again. "By the way... You don't have to answer but... What happened to you? How did you meet Zenyatta?"

"Well... I suppose I should begin back when I was young." Genji's mask looked down, "I was born in the Shimada ninja clan which my Father was the leader of. I was the youngest child beside my brother Hanzo, and most of my youth consisted of being coddled and protected constantly despite the illegal business my clan was involved with. I excelled at training in stealth combat, but my lifestyle of privilege and luxury began to lead me to my downfall. Especially when my father died." Tali listened intently, "You see, he had wanted me to inherit his criminal empire, and my Brother Hanzo wanted me to take up a more active role in my Fathers empire, but I refused out of laziness... So our tension boiled over... and we both got into a big fight which left me near death."

"Keelah... That's what you mentioned when I asked last time."

Genji nodded, "I do not fault my brother for it, me and him have forgiven each other. Doctor Ziegler, the woman you met before... And Overwatch, had found me and rebuilt my body in exchange for me to take down my late Father's empire. I was transformed into a living weapon, and it worked for the time being. I had single handily put the entirety of the Clan into hiding. I was unstoppable." Genji paused, "But what use is a weapon once a battle has been won? I soon became repulsed with what I had become, I had thought my soul had been stained with the mechanical body you see before you. So I left Overwatch for the time being, travelling the world in search of meaning and purpose for why I existed. And then I met him..."

"Zenyatta?" Tali asked.

The Cyborg nodded, "At first he had approached me, offering me advice. Of course I pushed him away at the time, but he began to grow more persistent, offering me to come with him to the Omnic temple in Nepal. One day I gave in and followed his advice out of annoyance... And then I gradually warmed up, it was then I began to feel a change to myself as the words he spoke to me lifted weight after weight from my soul until he had me convinced."

Genji paused, "My human soul was intact, and my new body was a strength added to it. Needless to say, Zenyatta is an amazing person."

"Wow..." Tali said as she looked down in thought, "That's an incredible story."

Genji nodded before he turned his head to her, "And what of you?"

"M-Me? What can I say... I'm just a daughter of a fleet admiral who just came back from her pilgrimage, there's not much to talk about."

"Really? What of your pilgrimage? My master was talking about it at some point but I didn't have the time to ask what it was."

Tali turned her head as her glowing eyes could be seen past her mask, "Well, when a Quarian reaches young adulthood, we leave the fleet and bring back something value, something that could help or be useful to our dwindling shoestring resources, it's to show that you are a benefit to the fleet and not a liability."

"That sounds intriguing... But what of the fleet?" Genji asked.

"Ah, yes. The Migrant Fleet, my home. We don't have a planet to call our own and neither are we allowed to settle on one. So we live like nomads in a way, travelling around in a giant fleet of ships across the stars... After all home is a state of mind."

Genji nodded in understanding before he looked at her again, "And what did you bring back?"

"Heavily encrypted Geth data. It was hard for me to get a hold of but absolutely worth it. But it will take years to decipher it..." Tali paused as she looked back down, closing her legs together. "By the way... I-I wanted to ask you of something. I-I mean if it's not too much."

The Cyborg tilted his head, "Anything."

"My Father said we're scheduled to leave tomorrow night, but there's still so much to see on your world and so much to do. Do you think you can..." The Quarian paused again as she put her hands on her mask, "Keelah, I am so embarrassed..." She put her hands down. "But do you mind showing me around? I would love to see your culture and people."

Genji paused as the cyborg nodded, "Very well. Perhaps we can visit my hometown, Hanamura. There I can show you a good example of both Omnic and Human culture."

The Quarian placed a hand on Genji's hand as she smiled, "That would be perfect..."

There was a long pause between the two of them as Tali's eyes widened, taking her hand off of his. "Oh, uh... Keelah, my bad. I-I," The Quarian paused as she stood up, "I best be going. My Father might be looking for me."

"O-Of course... Do not let me hold you up."

Tali then walked away nervously as she went downstairs, Genji watching as he felt something he hadn't felt ever since he had been rebuilt. The fluttering of a beating heart.

He smiled behind his mask as he looked up at the night sky.

 **PSF Spirit**

Garrus had finished up calibrating the weaponry as he wiped his brow plates. Standing up from his position, Garrus admired his handiwork before turning his head. "Alright, try it now."

Kirrahe entered a few commands before whistling, "Incredible. Productivity has been increased by 10%... How did you do it?"

"Heh, I just had knack for it back in my military days."

The intercom blared before a voice spoke, " **Spectre** **Garrus Vakarian, please report to the bridge and await for debriefing.** "

Kirrahe looked up at it, "Sounds like they're calling for you. Best not keep them waiting."

"Right..." Garrus said before the Turian walked out the room. "I'll see you later Major."

"As to you Vakarian."

The door closed as the Spectre went on his way to the elevator.

 **PSF Spirit, Bridge**

As soon as Garrus came of the elevator, he was barraged with a flurry of movement as both Salarian and Turian were at work, busy plotting out ways to reach the derelict relay. It almost reminded Garrus of his days in C-sec, but he had quickly dismissed the thoughts as he saw a Turian with white face paint approach him.

"Spectre Vakarian, it's a pleasure to serve."

Garrus shook his head, "No need for formalities lieutenant..." The Spectre paused before he realized something, "Wait, aren't you Adrien's son?"

The soldier nodded, "That I am, Tarquin Victus. At your service."

"What brings you here lieutenant? I didn't expect to find a whole bunch of Turian's on board a Salarian vessel."

Tarquin chuckled, "This vessel was technically designed with both races in mind Spectre. It's a military achievement. That is why my platoon was assigned to it, just think of it as added insurance."

"Right..." Garrus said as he turned his head, the bridge extended to a cockpit at the end of the hallway. A Salarian sat on the seat as he piloted the ship. "I'm gonna go check up on something else. It was good meeting you Tarquin."

"As to you Spectre Vakarian."

Garrus nodded as the lieutenant went on with his own business. The Spectre walked up, inspecting the sleek design of the inside, it was a surprise that this had even been designed by Turians, but he supposed the Salarians must have played a giant hand in the interior and effectiveness. He crossed his arms as he looked out the window.

"Enjoying the view?" The pilot asked.

"You bet. How long is it going to take until we arrive?"

"Probably a few hours if you were standing on Palavan or Sur'kesh. This is currently the fastest ship in the galaxy, after all. I helped design this beauty."

"Really now?" Garrus asked, "How did that work out?"

"Well for starters, there was only a team of 7 Salarians compared to 20 Turians... But we cooperated quite well. They had some unique idea's for the weaponry and the layout, but the navigation, piloting, and programming..." The Salarian put a hand on his chest, "You can thank us Salarians."

"Sounds like you take a lot of pride in this ship." Garrus reasoned. "What's your name?"

"Kallo Jath. You're Garrus Vakarian right? The Spectre."

"Can't say that I'm not. Keep up your eyes on the vector Kallo, you're doing a good job so far."

"Thanks, means a lot coming from a Spectre." The Salarian said as he turned his head back, his focus now on piloting the ship. Garrus turned his head as he saw someone exit out of the elevator.

It was Matriarch Benezia.

"Spectre Vakarian." The Asari said.

Garrus bowed his head respectively, "Matriarch."

Benezia paused before she nodded in approval. "Come with me. We're awaiting for your presence." Benezia said as she walked away

"Yes Ma'am." Garrus replied as he slightly tilted his head towards Kallo as the Salarian gave him a shrug. The Turian shook his head before walking forward, following the Asari to a meeting room beside the bridge.

The room was set up, as the councilor's were on holographic display.

"Hmph, Vakarian. Nihlus decided not to accept?"

Garrus gritted his teeth, if there was one Turian besides Pallin that he didn't get along with, it was Sparatus. "No... He was too busy, so he entrusted me with the mission."

"I... See." Sparatus said. "I knew I should have called for Saren."

"Not a good idea, he is too ruthless for something like this, and besides... We couldn't contact him for some reason. He has been gone for a while." Valern said before his projection turned back, "How is the status of the mission so far?"

"We're currently halfway there to the relay, Kallo suspects that we'll be there within a few hours." Garrus responded. Valern nodded in understanding as Matriarch Benezia walked up next to Garrus.

"There's also another matter councilor. What must we do if we encounter the Quarians?"

"Quarians?" Garrus asked, this was new info to him. "What is all this talk of Quarians?"

"Oh, my apologies. I assumed the councilors had already told you." Benezia said as she glared at Tevos. There was a long pause before the Asari Councillor spoke.

"It was the Quarians that opened it first, but the Batarians that seemingly attacked the new race after following the Quarians through the relay. It's a political mess right now and it needs to be dealt with."

Garrus frowned as he looked up, "While I'm not to enthusiastic with the fact that the Quarians broke citadel law, I'm gonna come out and say that the Batarians are the bigger problem here."

Sparatus grunted, "Yes, yes... Of course. But if you come across the Quarians. Then give a report back to us as soon as possible. We'll decide what reprimands need to be made."

Garrus Vakarian paused before he nodded begrudgingly. "Very well... Sir..."

The Councillors then signed off, there holograms disappearing as Garrus sighed. Benezia looked at him as she tilted her head slightly.

"You sound frustrated? Why is that?"

"How can I not? The Slavers are clearly a bigger problem here, but all the council cares about is shoving there weight on those that aren't deserving. If I knew it would be like this most of the time, I would have stayed a detective for C-sec."

Benezia seemed perplexed, "Regardless, both me and you have a job to do. And that is to represent our races to the best of our ability."

"...Right." Garrus said, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to the weapons bay."

The Turian left the doorway as Benezia paused, slowly bringing her omni-tool up as her eyes lost focus. She typed a few commands, messaging someone before she quickly put it down, looking around before walking away.

Something was not right.

 **Nigerian Savanna**

A giant figure stood at the edge of the grassland, the morning sun slowly rising over the horizon as a giant dusty shroud covered his entire appearance. He stared at the sunrise, the giant city of Numbani could be seen, but merely as a spec.

An elderly man slowly came up beside the man as he stood alongside him.

"Are you sure you must go? It will be dangerous out there."

The hooded figure merely shrugged as he kept staring at the horizon.

The Elder sighed, "Very well. It is not my place to decide what you should and shouldn't do." The tribesman gestured to the horizon, "If this is what you wish then so be it. But just remember that we will be here for you as you were for us."

The hooded figure turned his head to see the rest of the village, all of them looking at the figure with looks of uncertainty yet hope. The figure turned his head back to the dawn as he spoke. His voice deep.

"I cannot sit around here. Not after what I heard. Although it sounds to good to be true there is only one way to be sure. Therefore I must go."

"We will miss you."

"I know."

The figure walked forward, drawing back his shroud as his giant metallic gauntlet revealed itself.

Doomfist stared at the horizon, his face unreadable as the man looked onward.

"Take care of yourselves, for conflict is coming."

Akande Ogundimu then walked forward, jumping off the cliff before landing, the ground cracking beneath him as he used his gauntlet as a cushion.

His curiosity piqued with the news of a wide and violent galaxy.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I might have missed a few spelling mistakes but it shouldn't too bad. No teaser this time, I'm still thinking up a storyboard for the new chapter, and so far I have some pretty great ideas, the only problem being that I can't make up my mind so far on which one is better. So I'll have to decide sooner or later. Feel free to PM me if you don't mind getting spoiled for the next chapter, I'm struggling between two ideas right now.**


End file.
